Disney Villain High School
by Isabella387
Summary: Some are born evil. Others have evil thrust upon them. And then some have to go to school for it. Follow Hades and the rest of the villains as they go through the greates evil of them all: Highschool. Tests, Drama, and Poison Apples for all.
1. Prolouge

So I've always wanted to write this... But dont expect normal updates. This is basically my vent writing while I have killer writers block for my other stories. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Hades tapped his pencil on the old scroll laid out in front of him. Zeus sat next to him furiously scribbling away at the parchment while Metis, their tutor, babbled on and on and on. Hades could not find enough energy to even notice or care about the topic. Every day it was always the same. Every. Single. Day. He sighed and looked up through the ring of clouds that acted as somewhat of a ceiling. He glanced to his side and shot a small burst of blue fire into one of the columns. It momentarily gave way before it immediately repaired itself. Just like always.<p>

"Hades!" Metis yelled at him. He looked over at her lazily.

"What?" He said with little enthusiasm but plenty of bite. The Titan sighed and glided over to Hades' seat.

"Can't you at least try to pay attention? Why can't you be more like Zeus?" _because he's a boring halfwit _Hades mentally answered. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at his brother. Zeus sat there beaming like the perfect child he had always been. Hades sneered. Why would he _ever_ want to be like Zeus?

True, Zeus was the favorite child, the one from the prophecy who would one day rule all the other Olympians. The one their mother, Rhea, was so eager to protect. Yes, Zeus was the favorite. But in Hades opinion, there was nothing special about his brother. Nothing special at all. He was like every other Titan that came before him. He would rule and then one day would be over thrown. That was the cycle. And Hades knew that. He just couldn't wait for the day when Zeus _was_ overthrown. Then maybe he could get some attention.

Hades was not as dim as he appeared. He was cunning, quick witted, and charming if he had to be. He could plan things out. Zeus was reactionary, Hades was not. If a war broke out, Zeus would automatically fight for the side that opposed his own view without even considering the consequences. Hades, on the other hand, would carefully consider his options before acting. When it seemed Zeus was the more avid student is was because he had to take those long hours to study to make the grade. But Hades was born with brilliance; he didn't have to take those long hours to make the grade. They both got the same grades, but Hades figured that Zeus was held higher up because he simply worked harder for the same things.

"Yea, sure Miss M," Hades said lazily before slumping in his chair again as Metis began her rant once more. Just like she did every day.

The day dragged on and soon Hades found himself sitting down at the table with his mother, Rhea, and his father, Cronus. He picked at his ambrosia lazily. Same meal as always. Everything was just so…. Boring? Yup, boring was the word. Boring, dull, and completely unoriginal. There was nothing interesting on Olympus.

"How was your tutor today?" Cronus asked roughly. He was never one for conversation, but he still asked the same question every day.

"Wonderful, Miss M taught us more about the mortal world today," Zeus said brightly. Hades rolled his eyes as Zeus continued, "It's very fascinating." And then Zeus was quiet. Hades looked up, well this was new. Usually Zeus would be babbiling on and on about stuff Hades didn't even care about, but when nothing else came from that huge mouth of his Hades was confused.

"Is there something wrong, dearest?" Rhea asked him kindly. Zeus looked at his mother and then back to Cronus who was now paying attention.

"Mother, Father, I would very much like to learn with them."

"Learn with who?" Cronus asked cautiously and forcefully at the same time.

"The mortals," Zeus said matter-of-factly, "There is a wonderful school down there for heroes," Zeus handed a pamphlet to his father.

"The Walt Disney Heros Academy?" Cronus asked raising an eyebrow. Hades rolled his eyes again. He knew this would be a long argument. When Poseidon had asked to go down to the mortal world to study the sea it had taken him well over a week to convince his parents. Cronus looked at Rhea who smiled and nodded, "You do realize that you will be there with Mortals, right?" Zeus nodded enthusiastically. Cronus paused and thought for a minute.

"Posideon was allowed to go down to the mortal world to study on the sea," Zeus added.

"Fine then," Cronus said handing the pamphlet back, "You can go." Hades choked on his drink.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said once he could breathe again, "Just like that?"

"Hades," Rhea said seriously looking at him, "Your brother took the initiative, if this is the best education for him than he deserves it!" She finished sweetly, touching Zeus on his shoulder.

"Seriously?" Hades said, "When Poseidon asked it took him a week to get an answer. But when Zeus asks you just give it to him automatically?" Rhea paused and looked down. She didn't say anything but Hades knew she didn't have to. Zeus was the favorite son.

Hades put down his silverware and walked towards his room. He slammed the cloud door which just closed with a calm and padded _thud_. He sat down on his bed and thought for a while. Why did Zeus get everything he wanted? Why couldn't he ever get anything? And what was stopping him from getting exactly what he wanted, the ability to beat Zeus at something. He paced around the room until an idea hit him. It was like a light went off in his head. He knew exactly how to get back at Zeus and get out of this boring place.

"PAIN! PANIC!" He yelled. Two little imps bounded into the room. They had been a gift from Cronus for Hades' last birthday. They were to be his companions, but they were mainly there just to do his bidding.

"Something the matter boss?" The little green one, Panic, asked in a frantic manner before running to hide behind Pain.

"I got a job for you," Hades said calmly and he interlaced his fingers together.

"You got it boss!" Panic said with a salute, "Uh, what exactly do you want us to do?" Hades smiled cruelly.

Moments later he threw a dark pamphlet down on the table between his parents.

"I want to go to school here," Hades said sitting down. Cronus looked carefully at his son and then at the pamphlet. Rhea snatched it away before he could even touch it.

"No," She said looking at the pamphlet, "You're not ready." Hades groaned.

"Poseidon gets to go down to the mortal world, Zeus gets to go down to the mortal world, but I have to stay here? Are you serious?" Cronus snatched the pamphlet out of Rhea's hand.

"They are both older than you, Hades" Rhea said as calmly as she could, "Once you've reached their age then you may go down."

"I say let him go," Cronus said looking at the pamphlet. DVHS was printed in large letters across the dark blue background. Rhea sat there in shock.

"Cronus! He's not ready," She said cautiously.

"I think he is," Cronus said not backing down, "I think he should go." Rhea sat down in defeat.

"Fine," She said. _Perfect_. Hades had played this perfectly. He knew that Cronus would take any chance he got to make sure that all of his sons were equal. If he allowed Zeus to rise above the rest his defeat was more than imminent. And besides, this school, this school for villains, may convince his son to be on his side when the time for war came. Hades knew all of this and had played it perfectly. He knew that soon he would be attending the WDHA rival school. Soon he would be attending Disney Villain High School.

* * *

><p>I've never seen anything like this before, so I thought... Why not? REVIEW NOW!<p> 


	2. First Day part I

wow... this is getting a lot of positive feedback... 68 hits in two days... So if you have any questions about this chapter just send them through reviews. I know I left a few of the villains out of this chapter, but dont worry. If they weren't mentioned here, YOU WILL SEE THEM EVENTUALLY! My mission is to include all of the villains. and yes, I know Hopper and Gothel are CGI, but I love them. I loves them so much! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Disney Villain High School was unlike anything Hades had seen before. Sure there had been times when he took a peek at the mortal world, toon town specifically, but he had never actually set foot on it before. The building was made of dark stone, kids his age mulled around in darker clothes. Colors of red, blue, purple and black swam before his eyes. He gulped and pulled his school regulation bag higher up on his shoulder. Suddenly he was pushed out of the way by something near his leg.<p>

"Move," A low voice said. He looked down and saw a redish lion stalking right by his leg. Hades quickly jumped back in surprise. He watched in amazement as the lion crossed the threshold from the side walk to the main school walkway. There was a bright burst of green fire and smoke. Instead of a lion, a young man stood where the creature had once been. He brushed a stray piece of dark auburn hair out of his face. His dark suit jacket mimicked the color his fur had once been. He walked confidently into the school, his dark loafers tapping neatly on the concrete. Hades just stood there in awe.

"What the-"

"It's a special charm, animals can't hold the damn pencils," A cool voice behind him said. Hades turned around and saw a young man behind him. The purple undershirt he was wearing stood out against his dark skin and his pants were too short; he smiled and Hades could clearly see the large gap between his teeth. His satchel had a large voodoo skull printed on it. The guy brushed a stray hair out of his face with a quickly and walked up to Hades, "You're a new kid?" He said. Hades could faintly pick up an accent.

"Hades," He said holding a hand out. The kid gave it a rough shake.

"Andre Facilier," he said with a smile, "First day?" he asked cooly.

"Eh," Hades shrugged, "Whatta ya gonna do?"

"I hear ya brother." Suddenly a girl with extremely curly black hair ran up to them. Her arms were clasped tightly around a couple of thick books while her bag banged loudly against her thin legs, "Took you long enough." Facilier said as the girl caught up to him. She shot him a glare.

"Who's this?" She asked gesturing to Hades.

"Gothel, this is Hades, new kid. Hades, this is Donna Gothel." The one called Gothel shuffled her bag higher onto her shoulder and shifted her books to one arm so she could shake Hades' outstretched hand.

"Donna?" she grimaced.

"Call me by that name again and I swear you will not wake up the next morning," She said seriously but then burst out laughing, "Oh my god, I'm just teasing don't take everything so seriously. But seriously don't call me that." Hades looked over at Facilier with a raised eyebrow.

"She does that sometimes," He said. The three of them heard the loud honk of a horn as a large limo pulled up.

"Entrance time?" Gothel asked Facilier.

"Entrance time." The limo pulled up to the main walkway and the doorman got out to open the door for his passenger. Out stepped a young woman. One side of her long hair was stark white like snow while the other was the blackest black Hades had ever seen. She was thin, way too thin to possibly be healthy, her cheek bones stood out and her nose was turned upwards. Her eyebrows were immaculately groomed and her makeup was done flawlessly. She walked with confidence on top of five inch fur trimmed heals. As she glided past the odd looking trio she looked over her large sunglasses at Gothel.

"Gothel, what a wonderful outfit," the girl said with a sickeningly large amount of sticky sweetness.

"Thank you," Gothel said looking down at her dark jeans and longsleeved red shirt.

"Is it vintage? Or did you just buy it that tacky?" The girl said with a cruel high pitched laugh. She locked eyes with Hades for a brief moment and gave him a once over before nodding approvingly at his navy jeans and large trimmed grey t-shirt, "Not bad, but with your build you could go tighter." She walked away after that.

"Well she seems pleasant," Hades said with heavy doses of sarcasm.

"Cruella DeVille," Facilier said pointing at the twig of a girl, "psycho little bitch that's for damn sure. Her parents are filthy rich; Daddy pays for all of her clothes and doesn't ask questions."

"I am going to slaughter that stupid slut one day," Gothel said gripping her books tighter. The bell rang with a loud shrill alerting them that it was time to go to class. The trio of misfits began walking in and Hades began taking note of everything he saw.

"Damn it, Chess, GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK NOW!" A young man dressed in a pink striped shirt stood up high in the tree as he held the book over the screaming girl on the ground. She screamed tirelessly at him while making futile attempts to get her book back.

Across the courtyard Hades spied a group of muscle-headed jocks throwing around some ball of some kind. The one facing Hades caught the ball and then stopped as he stared Hades down. The others turned to look at him as well. They were all wearing red and black letterman jackets but the leader, the one that was currently engaging in a staring contest with the future Lord of the Dead, was clearly distinguishable. Even from across the yard Hades could make out the bright blue eyes and well defined chin. His black hair was longer, but pulled back into a small pony tail.

Just then the roar of a motorcycle came from behind Hades. He turned around briefly to see who it was. The rider was wearing the same red and black letterman jacket as the group of kids across the courtyard. He forcefully put down the kick stand and took off his helmet. He had a strong set jaw and looked like he belonged in the military. There was another passenger on the bike. He helped her off; she took off her own helmet to reveal a loose blonde braid that coiled around one side of her neck. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking to one decisive end of the courtyard. The driver walked over to the other group of jocks and gave the leader a quick bro hug.

As the trio approached the steps, Hades took note of a group of four playing dice up against the wall.

"Ha! Seven!" One said snatching the dice up. He was a bit chunky and gelatinous looking and wore a shirt that looked something akin to a potato sack.

"No way!" A younger kid said. He wore a black studded jacket over a red t-shirt. Around his neck he wore a black collar looking thing. His fire engine red hair was styled into something akin to horns.

"You're lying again," Another young kid said. He was barefoot and wore blue slouch pants under a baggy dark blue t-shirt. A lollipop hung lazily from his mouth. Hades couldn't tell if his hair was wet, or if it was simply unwashed to the point that the oil was dripping from his scalp. He didn't exactly want to find out.

"Gimme those dice, Oogy!" the only girl in the group screeched as she swiped the dice out his hand. She wore a lavender dress that was cinched in the middle by a black corset belt. Atop of her messy purple hair she wore a twisted purple hat.

The trio entered the school and Facilier pointed out a glass pained wall. Inside a woman with greenish skin and a twisted nose sat furiously typing away on a computer. She said behind a large desk and occasionally would scratch her out of control white hair. There was a dark cherry wood door embedded in the wall behind her. The word PRINCIPAL was written in large black letters across the yellowing window in the door.

"You can get your schedule in there," Facilier said, "I'm sure Pete is going to want to talk to you as well."

"Pete?"

"The principal," Gothel said, "He always wants to speak to new students. It's the right way to handle things, he says." She looked at the twisted clock on the wall, "We have to go to class, Facilier." She said walking away.

"See you around, Hades," Facilier said before following Gothel down the hall. Hades took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Name?" The woman behind the desk asked. Her voice was shrill, she smiled with cavity ridden teeth.

"Hades, god in training, how ya doin?" Hades said calmly. The lady pushed back from her desk and whisked around the back side of her desk.

"H… H…. Hades…" She said as she whisked back to face the blue-grey skinned teen. She placed a black folder on the desk, "This is your schedule Mr. Hades," She said with sickening, sugar sweetness, "Principal Pete is also going to want to speak with you."

"I figured as much." She pushed a button on the old phone. It rang twice before a gruff voice answered.

"WHAT?" It screamed into the phone. The woman behind the desk calmly answered him.

"There's a new student here to see you, sir."

"Oh yes, well then, send him in." Hades opened the large cherry wood door and stepped into stuffy office. The blinds were drawn closed, but allowed minimal amounts of sunlight in. There was a large desk and a chair behind it, but the chair was currently facing the blinds, "Hades?" A voice from the chair asked.

"Yea, hi, how ya doin?" Hades said in his typical greeting.

"Sit down," Said the voice. Hades couldn't pick up where that accent was from, but he sat down none the less. The chair turned around and sitting in it was a large man…. Er… cat. Yup, it was a cat. Or at least it looked like it. He was human looking enough, but Hades could definitely tell that it was a cat. And a damn fat one, too, "I am Pete, your principal."  
>"I can see that."<p>

"Now, I'm obligated to do this, but I would like to be the first to welcome you to our school. I see you have your schedule."

"Uh…. Yea."

"Good, well get to class. If you're doing your schooling right I should be seeing you in here often."

"Excuse me?"

"This is a school for villains! Breaking the rules is in our blood!" Pete said getting excited, "You're part of the villain family now."

"What is this, the Godfather?" Hades asked sarcastically.

"If it was I would have a cat," Pete said sitting down.

"But… you are a cat." There was a brief pause before Pete burst out laughing.

"I like you kid," He said pointing at Hades, "You'll do fine here. Now get a move on, your first class should have started already." And with that Hades left to find his first class, Strategy with Mr. Zeke Wolf.

Hades walked into the class market Strategy. The teacher, an animated fellow by the name of Zeke Wolf, stood at the board as he scratched away quickly with a piece of chalk. He wore a black button up shirt that was tucked into red tattered pants that were held up by green suspenders. A black top hat sat on his desk and his hair was mix of bed head and helmet hair that Hades didn't honestly think was possible.

"So, let's say there was a pig, encased within a fortress of brick-" a student in the back of the room coughed to get Mr. Wolf's attention. The teacher paused and then looked at the door. Hades stood there awkwardly with a note from Pete in his hand. He handed the note to Mr. Wolf who read it over quickly, "Class," He said pointing to Hades, "This is Hades, he's new here."  
>"Obviously," A kid in the front of the class said. The class sniggered a bit. He was wearing a dark red silk shirt and a black vest. He coolly looked at Hades, with a smirk. His black hair was greased down to a fault and his eyes held that evil glimmer that only the best of villains could hope to achieve in a life time.<p>

"Can it Jafar," Mr. Wolf said, "treat him like you treat everyone else," He said to the rest of the class. Mr. Wolf then turned his attention to Hades, "We're going over physical strategy at the moment. I'm assuming you've been educated about such in the past, yes?"

"Yea," Hades said, "You could say that." Hades had been educated more in how to conduct a hostel take over with the use of minions, but hey, it's still technically physical strategy.

"Very good, you can take that open seat next to James," He said pointing to a young man in a white shirt with a trimmed red suit jacket. His black curly hair was pulled back in an attempt to look presentable. Hades walked over and plopped down next to the one called James, "Now then, where were we? Oh yes, the pigs…" Zeke began to pick up his rant right where he left off.

"James Hook," The kid sitting next to Hades said, offering his hand.

"Hades," he said as they shook hands.

"There's no surname with that?"

"Eh, there's a title, but no surname." Hades explained. Gods didn't have last names, they had titles, and damn complicated ones at that.

"How official," Hook said calmly as he flipped through his own notebook. He scribbled something down on the lines that looked as though they had been plagued with dots.

"You're not taking notes?" Hades asked. Hook chuckled a bit.

"In a way," he set his notebook down for a moment and pointed at Mr. Wolf with his pen, "This man tends to ramble on about pigs, 95% of the class is physical strategy and plotting, the other 5% is mental strategy. His technique is more full frontal battle; it's not a game of chess."

"So what exactly are you doing?" Hades asked motioning to the notebook. Hook looked down and shut it.

"Music and it's also not much of your business." Hook said calmly before resuming his 'notes'. Hades felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked over at the kid who had mocked him slightly earlier, the one called Jafar. They locked eyes for a brief moment, Jafar gave Hades a once over before returning his attention to the teacher.

"What's his problem?" Hades quietly asked Hook. Hook glanced up at Jafar just as he was turning around in his seat.

"Don't mess with him," Hook said turning his attention back to his book, "He's the only registered psychopath in the school besides Pete himself. He's not one to be trifled with." Apparently in this school 'registered psychopath' was a term of endearment. Hades let his gaze linger on the back of Jafar's head before he attempted to pay attention to Mr. Wolf's lecture.

Hours later after Physics, Latin (the most evil language of all), and economics, Hades found himself sitting at a lunch table with Gothel and Facilier. They had two options; eat the slop that they served in the cafeteria or bring their own food. Gothel bit into a crisp apple and took a bite of her parsnip soup. Facilier bit into the po-boy that he had brought from home and looked as Hades poked at whatever the cafeteria had slopped onto his plate.

"What exactly is this supposed to be?" Hades asked. It wasn't ambrosia, which was a nice change, but he was still unsure of what it was. He poked it again, "I think it's moving."

"Now you know to bring your own food, huh?" Facilier said with a hint of sarcasm. Facilier stood up and waved his arm toward someone standing at the door. Hades looked over to see a twig of a teenager standing the door. He black skinny jeans only made him seem thinner. The boy spotted Facilier and walked over to sit at their table. As he got closer, Hades could see him better. He had white hair, obviously a dye job, his eyes were rimmed in black and he wore a rosary around his neck. The silver contrasted with the black shirt he was wearing. He sat down at the table.

"Sorry, I know I'm late," He said in a relatively monotone voice.

"Where have you been?" Facilier asked the kid.

"In a locker," he sighed, "The meatheads really need to get more creative."

"Are you alright?" Gothel asked. The kid looked over startled.

"Y-yea, Gothel, I-I'm fine," He said before gluing his eyes to the table in front of him, a light blush painted his cheeks. Hades coughed a bit.

"Oh, right," Gothel said, "Frollo, this is Hades. Hades, this is Claude Frollo." Hades offered his hand and Frollo shook it weakly. He then pulled away and opened a book that he had pulled from his bag.

"New kid?" Frollo asked without looking up from his book.

"Yea."

"Have you explained to him how it works here?" Frollo asked to no one in particular.

"Eh, not yet," Facilier answered.

"I recommend you do so before he spends his free period in a locker." Facilier sighed.

"All right all right," He grabbed a napkin and scribbled on it briefly before grabbing Hades' shoulder to pull him closer, "Here is your basic layout of the lunchroom." He said pointing to the napkin, "You have your basic groups; Jocks, Populars, bookworms, gentlemen's club, nerds, gamblers, loners, garage heads, wannabes and then there's us, the greatest people you will ever meet." He then flipped hades around on the seat so he could point out the people in the lunch room. He gestured over to the group of kids in the red and black jackets, "Those are your jocks. Gaston is captain of the football team. He's not the brightest one in the bunch, but he's got your typical brute strength. And the rest of them are also on the team. Chernabog is his right hand man, literally. He plays right guard and is basically there to just fuck shit up for the other team. Hopper is a running back; he is as quick as he is deadly. Then you've got Clayton, tight end, in both the literaly and football sense of the word. He also fills in for quarterback when Gaston is out. He's got deadly accuracy. And finally there's Lyle Tiberius Rourke. Wide receiver. He's typically the brains of the group, got to skip out on Mr. Wolf's class because he passed the final at the beginning of the year."

"They tend to pick on the new kids," Gothel added, "So watch out. Gaston typically enjoys the lockers…" Frollo visibly winced.

"Next up you have your Gentlemen's club. The only ones I would worry about would be those two," Facilier pointed at James Hook and another young fellow wearing an orange silk shirt with a black jacket, "the one in that hideously tacky orange color is Shere Kahn. He's smart, wickedly so, has a dreadful fear of fire though. And that one-"

"James Hook," Hades said, Facilier looked at him with a curious look, "He's in my strategy class. We met this morning. He likes music right?"

"As far as I know, James Hook is only interested in two things: fencing and making other people look stupid." Gothel said calmly as she took another slurp of soup, she subtly pointed at a small table in the corner where a pair of Asian twins were working on their homework "Over there is Si and Am, they're your a-typical bookworms. Si plays violin, Am plays cello."

"And they happen to be pretty damn flexible," Facilier said with a wink. Frollo visibly rolled his eyes.

"Over there are your wannabes," Frollo said closing the book, which Hades could now see was a Bible, "LeFou is Gaston's cousin, and that fire engine red she-witch is Madame Medusa. Edgar just transferred here last year. Kaa and Hiss tend to stay together, considering they're not typically used to having hands." Facilier took the lead and pointed to two kids sitting in the corner.

"That's Shan Yu and Amos Slade. Amos has one hell of a temper; inversely, you can never tell what Shan Yu is thinking. He's cold. But he's got the best aim on the archery team and next to Gaston and Clayton, Amos has the best shot."

"The garage kids aren't here, they tend to take their lunch hour in the auto-shop garage. If you have a motor cycle, take it to Helga. The number you saw Rourke riding in on, that's hers. Anything else, take it to John Silver. He's crazy good with machines."

"Your gamblers," Frollo said drying pointing the potato-sack kid and his friends, "Are Oogy Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Oogy tends to cheat, so I wouldn't get into him for too much money."

"And finally you have-" Gothel didn't get to finish he statement before the doors to the cafeteria opened with a bang, "Speak of the devil." Gothel said looking down at her food.

"The queens themselves," Frollo said dryly.

"Ah yes, and so we come to the populars." Facilier said leaning back in his chair, "The dastardly trio themselves. You already met Cruella outside. But the other two? Well they're just as worse. The purple skinned one?" He said pointing to a curvaceous looking girl wearing a tight fitting black dress that contrasted with her stark white hair, "That's Ursula. She doesn't really ever stop talking and is the self-proclaimed match maker of DVHS. And the pale stuffy looking one next to her," He said poiting to the third girl, "That's Princess Grimhilde, but most people just call her Grim. She's as beautiful as she is vain." The three girls walked over to the table full of jocks. Cruella gave Gaston a quick peck before sitting down next to him to do her nails.

"What about Jafar?" Hades asked, he had not seen Jafar since strategy had ended a few hours ago. Facilier glanced at Hades out of the corner of his eye.

"Jafar? He's cold. Cunning. He will slaughter your personal life without even thinking about it."

"He's also got ins with the jocks," Frollo said, "He's got dirt on every single person in this school and is damn smart too. A deadly combo."

"The point is," Facilier said, "don't go messing with Jafar, unless you have a death wish. He tends to hang around Taka, or Scar as he's better well known. They complement each other I guess…" Facilier kept talking but Hades had zoned out completely. As Facilier had begun his rant about Scar and Jafar's friendship and reason why not to get involved with them another person had entered the cafeteria. A girl. She had green skin and her jet black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and purple pants. The girl scoured the cafeteria for a while before she spied her friends. As she was walking towards them, she passed Hades and the trio of misfits.

"Who is that?" Hades said absent mindedly. No one at the table answered him for a while, "Name, name, give me a name here." Hades said as he kept his eyes glued to the girl.

"Malificent," Frollo said from behind his Bible, "Her name is Malificent. She's Jafar's girl." Hades stared in awe as the greened skinned girl sat down with her friends. One of them Hades recognized from outside as the one who was yelling at the boy in the tree. The other had red hair pulled back into a bun and was wearing a high collared maroon shirt, her nose was buried in a book.

"_She's _dating _Jafar_?" Hades asked in amazement. Facilier shrugged.

"I guess so."

"What do ya mean, ya guess so?"

"No one knows for sure," Gothel said, "I mean we think they are, but no one has heard anything official. She's too smart to let rumors go floating about. She's also too smart to hang around the airheads and their beefcake boyfriends, which is why she's not in the popular crowd. Those other two? That's Rebecca Tremaine, she's here on scholarship. The other one is Princess Rose Heart, she's got one hell of a temper but then I guess that's why she hangs out with Mal and Tremaine. They're the only ones that can put up with her tendencies" Hades did not take his eyes off of the green girl. This was certainly going to be an interesting day, now that he knew Malificent was in the mix.

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YES! WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL! Yes, I know this chapter was long, but it needed to be. It just needed to be. Facilier and Gothel chill together cause they're the news kids, litterally. They chill with Frollo cause no one else wants to chill with him. And I'm making all of the teachersfaculty characters from the animated shorts/classic cartoons. So that's why Pete is principal, the hag from the Hansel and Gretle short is the secretary, and Zeke Wolf (aka Big Bad Wolf) is the strategy teacher. AND PETE IS INFACT A CAT! I SWEAR! HE'S A CAT! I know... I was confused too. BUT REVIEW NOW! NOW I SAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!


	3. First Day part II

First off i just want to thank all of you lovely evil people for your support with this story! All of your reviews, favorites, and alerts keep me writing! By the way I had to watch Hercules and the Arabian Night about five times to make sure I got the Hades/Jafar interaction right. So lets get on with the show!

* * *

><p>At any normal school free periods are considered a break from the mundane activities of the day. But unfortunately for the students of DVHS, free periods are usually spent trying to avoid other villains in training. Why? Because half of the time, if you are not a popular girl or a muscle headed jock, you will be spending your free period in a lockerdumpster/ janitor closet.

Hades had been minding his own business as usual. He was unfortunate enough to have his free block following his lunch period but, being a new kid, he didn't exactly know how things worked during free periods at DVHS. He slapped the side of an ancient looking computer as it warmed up.

"Aw, come on," He grumbled impatiently. As much as he _adored_ the scrolls upon scrolls that Ms. Metis had instructed that he write, a computer just seemed easier. No hand cramps, no ink scribbles, no chance of your idiot brother setting fire to your homework during lightning practice. Yes, computers were just easier. If the damn thing ever loaded. A large hand fell down onto Hades' shoulder. Hades turned around slowly to see one of the jocks, though he couldn't tell which one. His face was sharp, and his nub of a nose barely pulled away from his face enough to even be considered a nose. In fact, his entire face appeared to be pushed back slightly, even his chin barely protruded. His eyes dominated his face like a bug and his forehead was small. He wore scowl.

"Get up, now," He said darkly. Hades did as he was told. He was new, he didn't exactly understand how things worked here and he was curios to find out. And that was his problem right there.

"Yes?" Hades said dryly as he leaned up against the desk.

"Jafar wants to see you," the bug looking boy said.

"Well then why doesn't he come and talk to me himself?"

"It doesn't work that way here." Hades sighed.

"Fine, whatever," The computer wasn't even working anyway. He grabbed his side bag and followed the bug-boy. They came to a dark, deserted class room. It seemed that all of the jocks were there as well as that lion kid who had nearly mowed Hades over earlier that morning. Jafar sat at the head of the class room at the desk. The bug kid roughly shoved Hades to the front.

"Thank you, Hopper. Allow me to introduce myself," Jafar said with an evil smirk, "I am Jafar. And you must be that filthy new child I've heard about."

"Hades, hi how ya doin'? New, yes. Filthy, I wouldn't say so, and as for child, not even close." Though Hades appeared to be a teenager he was at least a few millennia older than Jafar, gods had a particular way of aging slowly. Hades stuffed his hands into his pockets. This was the first time that he had actually been around the jocks; he was surprised that he was about as tall as Hopper, who was the shortest one in the group, but only a few inches shorter than Chernabog, the tallest. Back on Olympus he had always seemed so much smaller than Zeus, but here they were equals almost. The lion boy circled him a bit. What was his name… started with a T… or was it an S?

"I'm not sure about this Jafar, he doesn't look like much of an athlete and I'm guessing his brains are more than lax if it took him this long to attend school. I don't think you should worry about him." Hades caught glimpse of a dark puckered line over the kid's left eye, a scar… Oh that's right the pompous stalker was named Scar. Hades mentally face palmed himself.

"Would someone explain to me what is going on here?" Hades asked impatiently. Jafar got up and rounded the front of the desk to sit on it. He looked Hades up and down for the first time today, well the first real time anyway, and smirked.

"It's quite simple, Hades, my lovely constituencies have informed me that you were staring at Maleficent this afternoon in the lunch hall." If Hades had any blood it would have drained from his face.

"I don't think you can prove that, buddy," Hades said as calmly as I could, "As far as I know, you can't prove anything about me." Jafar merely looked Hades over and chuckled darkly to himself.

"Can't prove anything?" Jafar said snapping his fingers, "Oh I think I can prove more than you know." Rourke came forward with a black folder; it looked quite similar to the one Hades received that morning with his schedule.

"What's that?" Hades asked cautiously.

"Merely your permanent record," Jafar said as he opened the black folder, "Now let's see what we have here… You have two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. You are the youngest son, am I correct?"

"Give that back," Hades said through clenched teeth, "It's none of your damn business where I come from." When he had decided to attend a mortal high school he promised his father that he would not allow anyone aside from the staff to figure out he was a god in training. He wasn't entirely sure why his father had made him promise that, but he assumed that bad things would happen if he didn't.

"Oh on the contrary, it's always my business." Jafar said looking through the papers, he stopped at something and looked over at Scar who was sitting behind the desk now, "Oh well look at what we have here. Taka, would you kindly read that third paragraph from the bottom?"

"I said, give me that back!" The blue flames that served as Hades' hair turned a deadly orange color as he lunged for the folder. Two sets of hands restrained him. He looked over and saw Rourke and Clayton holding him back.

"ah ah ah, patience," Jafar said with a twisted smile.

"Parents are Cronus and Rhea," Scar said, "My my my, it seems we have a god in our midst Jafar." Jafar looked down over his long nose at Hades with an evil grin.

"A god? Well it certainly doesn't seem so."

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" Hades asked as he tried to wretch out of Rourke and Clayton's grasp. Once again he mentally face palmed himself as he remembered the agreement with his father. As long as he was in the mortal world petty god gifts such as strength and- in Hades' case, the power to summon the dead would be null and void.

Jafar gave out a high pitched laugh. It wasn't as screechy as Rubella's, but all gods be damned if it wasn't just as annoying.

"What is that some kind of bronchial thing?" Hades asked to no one in particular.

"I'll make this quite clear Mr. Hades," Jafar said tossing the file back onto the desk. He motioned for Rourke and Clayton to back off, "I could use a god like you. If you wish to survive another day in this school without being publicly humiliated or worse I suggest that you back off of Maleficent and join the football team. You obviously possess wit that some of my stronger men lack." He glanced over at Gaston who was flipping through a text book, turning it this way and that as he tried to comprehend what exactly was on the page, "And I'm sure you could reinstate that god-like strength that I hear so much about," He circled Hades and put a hand on his shoulder bringing him to the window. In the courtyard below Hades could clearly see a few other kids talking. He saw Frollo off in one corner reading to himself, "You don't want to be like them do you? Hiding in corners, away from the sun? Away from everything that could make you one of the most popular people in this establishment? No, I don't think you'd want that at all. So that's all I'm asking give up Mal, join a sport, and I'll see to it that you have a girl on your arm and your grades above par. Don't let your eyes wander again and have a marvelous day. Of course the other option is to end up like your stinky little friends and spend your free period in the dumpster behind the school. We're villains, you make allies or you die trying to reach your goal." Hades paused for a moment tapping his chin in thought.

"I have a better idea," he said in his most charming voice, "You let me go, worry about your own damn life and then you can skitter off and have your stinking little affair with Maleficent. I haven't even talked to the girl, so I couldn't care less. Alright? There, we've talked, we've come to an agreement, we've schmoozed, we both go home happy, deal? Deal." Hades turned on his heel to walk away but Hopper and Chernabog stood by the door.

"Stop." Jafar said, Chernabog and Hopper stepped to block Hades' path, "I have spent many years here clawing to get to the top of this school; bribing the teachers, paying off the jocks, and snuffing out potential threats as if they were a hero in the palm of my hand... my right hand." Hades could have sworn that he heard half of the jocks in the room gulp in fear but he brushed it off, "I am not going to let a new kid, and one extreme failure of god like ability, ruin all of that. Gaston!" Gaston stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"See that this boy receives due punishment." Jafar said waving his hand in a dismissive manner, "I'm sure we'll meet again shortly."

Gaston and the rest of the jocks practically dragged Hades down the hall till they came to a deserted row of lockers.

"Guys, come on can't we talk about this?" Hades pleaded. It seemed that negotiation wasn't going anywhere so he had to resort to his final talent: charm, "Guys seriously, you don't want to do this. You're all good guys I'm sure and- hey that is a nice looking' letterman jacket. And may I say Gaston, you do pull it off."

"Shut up new kid," Gaston said as they finally came to the locker of choice. He threw Hades against it roughly, "I'm going to make this quite clear so even your inferior brain can understand."

"Oh of course, _I'm _the one with the inferior brain." Hades half mumbled. Gaston shoved him against the locker again and made sure that Hades' head hit it with a satisfying bang.

"The sooner you learn your place the better. Understand?"

"Yes, yes I understand." Hades said quickly, the sooner he could get out of this the better.

"Good." Gaston dropped his hands.

"What? That's it, you're letting me go?" Hades asked. The he heard the sound of a locker opening next to him.

"Not quite," Gaston said with an evil smile as he grabbed Hades again and shoved him into the locker. Rourke tossed Hades' bag at his face and finally Chernabog slammed the door with a loud clang.

"Guys!" Hades waited for a response but all he could hear was the sound of footsteps walking farther and farther away, "Guys come on! Give a guy a break… guys?... HEY!" Hades sighed in a frustrated manner and slammed his forehead into the door, "damnit…" He said. Hades sighed again and began resting most of his weight against the metal door in front of him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to think about what just happened and how he could avoid that freak named Jafar by all costs. And then the door opened.

"Aaah!" Hades fell forward flat onto his face with a loud smack. He sat up and began rubbing his nose, "Son of a-"

"What were you doing in there?" a voice asked. Hades looked over and saw a pair of boots. Black boots. Black _women's_ boots. He glanced up and was greeted with a green skinned girl crossing her arm looking down at him with the most prominent look of disappointment and extreme judgment. He pushed himself up to his feet and grabbed his book bag.

"Uh," he awkwardly pointed over his shoulder, "Jocks. Locker, um…" She just kept staring at him with that combined look of disappointment and judgment. Hades sighed again with an awkward laugh, "I'm Hades." He said. She lightly took his hand and shook it.

"Maleficent," She said calmly, "So let me guess, Gaston and his friends?" Hades nodded. Mal sighed and rolled her eyes, "Honestly they need to get more creative." Hades gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Yea, Frollo said the same thing earlier."

"Frollo? You hang out with him?" Hades shrugged again.

"He seems nice enough. Gothel and Facilier introduced me to him." Mal nodded.

"Facilier is in my Magic 101 class, what class do you have next?" Hades dug around in his book bag and came forth with his schedule. Mal looked it over carefully and smiled a bit, "You have Magic 101 next too then. Come on I'll walk with you." Mal walked a few steps in front of Hades and then paused, "Well are you coming or not?" Hades paused and considered his options. On the one hand, if any of the jocks or Scar or Jafar saw him walking with Maleficent they would more than likely punch his face him. On the other hand there was a strikingly attractive green girl standing just a few feet away from him waiting to walk to class with him. A class that they had _together_. As of right now Hades could only think of that second option.

"Yea, coming," Hades jogged a bit to catch up to her; he tried as best he could to wipe that stupid looking half grin off of his face.

"Maleficent, you're late," Said the duck woman at the front of the class. Hades stood a couple steps behind her. Mal stepped to the side and grabbed Hades' arm to bring him forward.

"I was assisting a new student, Ms. de Spell. Hades, this is Magica de Spell," Ms. de Spell impatiently tapped her foot.

"Regardless, I will not stand for tardiness, please take your regular seat." Mal nodded and went to sit down. Hades glanced over and saw her take the seat next to Jafar who glared at Hades, "And as for you Mr. Hades, let this be a warning to you. I will not tolerate lateness so you will be on time ever day, do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal," Hades said.

"Yes," Magica pointed to an open seat next to Facilier, "You may sit there. You are not to move unless asked to. Do you understand?" Hades nodded and took his seat.

"What are you doing here?" Facilier whispered, "I didn't know you had powers."

"Eh, comes with the turf. By the way what is her problem?" Hades asked as he pointed at Magica.

"She gets frustrated easily so she keeps some pretty strict rules in place." Facilier said.

"Now then, if we have no further interruptions we shall get on with today's lesson." Magica said as she flicked her wrist. The chalk levitated and began scribbling on the board as she spoke, "As I have stated you are all very special children and you have powers that heroes will never know. So today we will work on your aim." Hades smirked. Pain and Panic were excellent targets, and moving ones at that. Magica snapped her fingers and the desks moved to the sides of the room creating more floor space. The chalk finished writing a few movements down on the chalk board as well as a target before returning to the tray. A stool flew to sit in front of the target and a vase from the other side of the room sat on the stool, "You will each fire a spell or blast at the target. One spell only Form a line!" The students lined up at one end of the room. Hades jumped in behind Facilier. Hades took note that not everyone could just conjure with their bare hands; several students had other means of magic.

Grim mumbled something first and drank some kind of liquid that she had pulled from her bag and gracefully waved her fingers in front of the vase. The vase began to distort, it twisted and morphed and eventually became an apple.

"Good use of potions, Grimhilde," Magica said as she took down notes, "But once again I ask you to try morphing objects into something other than apples. Next!" the boy with the pink stripped shirt stepped forward and gave the teacher a quick smile before he snapped his fingers. The apple grew and distorted again until it had sprouted legs, two eyes, and a small tuft of pink fur on its head. It jumped down from the stool and began running around Grimhilde's legs.

"AH! MOMERATH! GET IT AWAY!" She kicked it away. Yzma, who was next in line dumped a small vial onto the momerath. It stopped and began shape shifting again until it took the form of a harmless rock. Magica sighed.

"Chess, how many times have I told you about leaving your Wonderland Ideals back in the rabbit hole?" She said impatiently, "Yzma, wonderful job with covering up Chess's mistake."

"Well I thought it was pretty funny," The one called Chess said. He levitated up and rested on top of the light fixture. It was then Mim's turn. Instead of morphing the object, Mim waved her wand and turned into a small dragon. She took a deep breath and blew fire out of her mouth at the rock. It turned a molten color and began to melt into a liquid like form.

"You're fire temperature is improving Mim," Magica said, "Next!" Ursula stepped forward and brought forth some water that was lying in the nearby piranha tank. She swirled it around the molten rock for a bit and then placed it back in the tank. The rock that had once been a gelatinous goo was now a twisted rock. The shape was unidentifiable and that was the most terrifying part, "Excellent work Ursula. But next time I don't want to know it's still a rock. Be more aggressive." Ursula nodded and went to join Grim on the one side of the room. Then it was Maleficent's turn.

Magica placed the rock back on the stool and waited. Hades saw that she didn't use her bare hands, or a potion like the other kids, she had a staff that she retrieved from the back of the room. She swirled the stick in the air and brought it down with a loud bang onto the floor. The rock twisted in on its self for a brief moment before bursting into a thousand small pieces. She hadn't even thrown a visible blow. Hades stood there in awe.

"Wonderful as always, Maleficent." Magica said as she scribbled on her clip board. She knelt down to pick up a shard and tapped it with her finger, "But not nearly sharp enough." She threw down the shard. Maleficent went to one side of the room without another word. Jafar stepped up to the plate, "Jafar, would you please just hit the target on the board?" Magica asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Jafar whirled his snake staff around. The eyes of the cobra glowed red before producing a fire blast. If you had blinked, you would have missed it. The black smudge on the board where Jafar had hit it was just a few millimeters off of dead center. The class clapped.

"Excellent," Magica said, "You may take your seat."

"Beat that, blue boy," Jafar said to Hades as he went to take his seat. Facilier was next.

"Facilier, please reassemble the rock," Magica said as she took a few more notes. Facilier nodded. He pulled out a voodoo card and poured some powder onto it. The powder flew into the room with a single blow and right before Hades' eyes, the rock reassembled itself to the twisted shape that Ursula had made. Magica nodded and Facilier went to stand on the opposite side of the room. It was all Hades now, "Hades, please shot a fire blast." Magica said without looking up. Hades glanced over at Jafar and Maleficent quickly before cracking his knuckles.

"No problem," He shot a quick blue fire blast out of his fingertips. Jafar broke out laughing when he saw the result.

"You missed!" Jafar said harshly. Hades looked at him and smiled.

"Did I?" Jafar leaned over so he could see past Hades. The fire blast had initially missed the rock, yes, but it had hit the target on the board in the dead center, bounced off and blasted a hole clean through the rock. The class just stood there in awe and complete silence. Maleficent smiled a bit and began clapping. Soon the other student joined in. Facilier came up and clapped Hades on the shoulder.

"Someone needed to show that jerk up," he said quietly to Hades.

"In all of my years," Magica said in a stunned manner, "I've never seen a display of fire power that exact on the first day of training." Hades smiled at her.

"I do what I can." She examined the rock further.

"Indeed you can." Facilier tapped Hades on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Don't look now but I think Jafar wants to kill you," Hades glanced over Facilier's shoulder at Jafar. He mouthed the words "kiss my ass" at the sulking boy. Mal came up and lightly tapped Hades' shoulder.

"Impressive," She said with a smile, "I've never seen anyone out shoot Jafar before. You should be pleased."

"Oh I am," Hades said with that goofy smile again. She just looked at him and smiled as well.

"Alright class," Magica snapped her fingers, "Take your seats, we still have a lecture to deal with." The class groaned. Hades leaned back in his chair and felt like he was on top of the world. At that moment he was. He smiled to himself knowing that he was going to like it here. At that moment no one could touch him and he would soak up that moment for as long as it lasted.

* * *

><p>By the way, you get supermegafoxyawesomehot bonus points if you can tell me what show Jafar's "I've spent many years at this school..." rant is from! And by the way its a musical. So yea... .REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I love Maleficent... god do I love that woman. She will fuck your shit up! And yes, Cheshire cat IS considered a villain by the Disney Company. Love it or leave it. but REVIEW IT! DO IT NOW! MAGICA DE SPELL, MAL, JAFAR, AND HADES ALL DEMAND THAT YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I also decided to leave chernabog out of the magic class because his only power is the ability to summon the dead and if Hades cant do it than neither can he!<p>

"Just take a right on Bald mountain!"

"ITS FUNNY BECAUSE ITS TRUE!"

- Mickey and Chernabog from Mickey's House of Villains


	4. Family Matters

HOLY JUMPING FUDGEBALLS OF DOOM! I go to sleep one night, wake up and the views jumped from 258 to like... 500... site glitch or not, that's amazing. AND 15 REVIEW? I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously, you guys are amazing! ENJOY CHAPTER 4! I cut out the actual game in this chapter because i don't know diddly squat about football and it would have been a complete embarassment for everyone. I LOVE DISNEY! I DONT KNOW FOOTBALL! DONT HATE!

* * *

><p>DVHS is known for having one of the most accomplished football teams in all of Toontown. They played dirty, but seemed to be unstoppable. All of their players were strong, quick, and while not all of them were exactly quick witted they worked well together as a team. It also helped that their coach, Coach Mortimer Mouse, was fueled by grudges and pure scheming. And their first game of the year, against the Walt Disney Heroes Academy, was one of the biggest they would ever have all season.<p>

It was dark out; of course, Coach Mortimer always managed to score the field for night games. He always said that the best way to play was in the dark. Where nobody could see you cheat. Although it actually rarely ever came to the point where they had to cheat. But this year, according to Mortimer, the WDHA roster was full of great players. And unfortunately for Hades, Zeus just happened to be on that roster.

He, Frollo, Gothel, and Facilier all sat huddled together on one of the top most bleachers in the stadium. Hades blew a small blast of fire into his hands to warm them up, "Remind me again _why_ we're freezing our butts off to watch a bunch of kids we don't even _like_?"

"Cheerleaders," Facilier said simply as he pulled the flaps of his voodoo knit hat over his head.

"I just want to see Gaston get sacked again," Frollo said warming his hands as he pulled his jacket tighter around his thin frame

"I'm banking on Cruella falling off the pyramid," Gothel said with a cruel smile, "We've all got our own reasons, Hades."

"… You three don't want to get your asses kicked because you didn't come to the game do you?" Hades asked bluntly.

"Yup."

"Yup."

"Pretty much." Hades chuckled to himself. Though he had been attending DVHS for already a few weeks, he was still learning the ropes. Thus far he knew that he and Jafar were in three classes together, if you counted their free period, and it was best to stay away from him. Gaston and the jocks hung around the same table in the courtyard every single day and if you used the back entrance to the school they would all think that you were absent and you could avoid a beating. And he also learned that Mal had a very nice smile. Very nice. Suddenly Hades heard a very familiar voice coming from the bottom of the bleachers.

"Hades!" he froze. He knew that voice, he knew that voice all too well. _Oh gods_ he thought to himself _not here! Not now!_ But it was too late. Rhea had spotted the four of them and was determined to make conversation with her son's new friends. Behind her she dragged along a tired and reluctant Cronus.

"Oh no," Hades grumbled as he put his face in his hands, "Why?" he mumbled quickly before getting to his feet. He had to intercept his parents before they made a complete fool out of him, "What are you guys doing here?" He pleaded.

"Your brother has his very first mortal sporting event today and you honestly think that we would miss it?" Rhea said. Cronus rolled his eyes.

"Well, no, I mean. Why here? Couldn't you have just watched it from up there?" Hades asked as he discreetly pointed upwards. Rhea shook her head.

"And miss a chance to see what the mortals are actually like? No, we had a long talk about it and decided that it would be better for us to come down and see it for ourselves. Now are you going to introduce us to your friends or not?" Rhea said crossing her arms. Hades glanced over at his father who shook his head. Cronus did not wish to embarrass Hades, if he had had it his way, they wouldn't even be off of Olympus; milling with mortals was beneath him. Literally. Hades remembered the promise he made with his father about keeping his god-hood a secret, although Jafar, Scar, and all of the jocks already knew about it.

"Oh I wish I could, mother," Hades said in his most charming voice, "But ya see, the thing is, I promised dad here that I wouldn't let anyone know I'm a god, so I can't introduce you. Love to, but can't, so if you'll excuse me-" Rhea stopped him with a graceful but strong hand.

"Hades, I don't care what your father says…"

"Psh, obviously," Hades muttered to himself.

"You will introduce us to your friends this very instant or I will make you come and sit with us for the entire game. Do you understand me?" Hades gave Cronus a pleading look that screamed 'if you care about me even in the slightest save me from this crazy woman'. Cronus put his own large hand on Rhea's shoulder.

"He doesn't have to introduce us if he doesn't want to, Rhea," She brushed his hand off of her quickly.

"No, I want to know who he's hanging out with." Cronus gave Hades a look that said 'I tried'. Rhea basically pulled her husband over to Hades' group of friends. Hades walked over like a puppy dog that had just been kicked with its tail between its legs.

"These your parents, Hades?" Facilier asked calmly. Hades motioned between the two groups of people.

"Mom, Dad, this is Andre Facilier, Donna Gothel, and Claude Frollo. Guys, this is my mom and dad. Alright you've met them, this has been thoroughly entertaining for all parties involved, you can return to your seats now." Hades tried to push Rhea and Cronus back to their own seats down near the front of the bleachers, but Rhea dodged her son and went to great his friends with an outstretched hand.

"It's very nice to meet all three of you," She said with her typical sweetness. They all shook her hand and she turned to face Cronus with a bright smile on her face, "Darling why don't we sit with Hades and his friends. They seem lovely and we can see the field better from up here."

"NO!" Hades burst out. Rhea shot him a look.

"What I think Hades is trying to say here, is that we should leave him and his friends alone, Rhea. We don't want to impose." Cronus said as a last minute save.

"Oh nonsense," mission last minute save failed, "I'm sure we're not imposing, are we?" She turned her attention to the three villainous teens sitting on the bleachers. They all shook their heads and smiled at Hades.

"Oh no."

"Of course not."

"You're welcome to sit with us." The words of welcome flew out of their mouths. They were villains after all. To see another person suffer, particularly from parental embarrassment, was a great treat. And the fact that Hades was one of their friends only made it that much more sweet. Hades mouthed the words 'I will kill you all' to his friends before taking a seat between Facilier and Rhea.

"So, Andre is it?" Rhea asked politely, "What classes are you in with Hade-kins here?"

"Hade-kins?" Facilier said giving Hades an amused look. Hades, mortified, buried his face in his hands and willed the world to disappear. Thankfully the music began starting up as the cheerleaders ran onto the field.

"Oh well would you look at that, the game is starting," Hades said pointing to the field in an attempt to draw attention away from himself. He turned his attention to his mother, "Mom, I would really appreciate it if you would A) stop calling me that and B) stop trying to make friends with my friends!" Rhea pouted a bit.

"Well Zeus introduced me to his friends, I just want to treat you both equally."

"Like you've ever done that before," Hades muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, game's starting." On the field the cheerleaders flipped around in their black and red uniforms cheering loudly as their hair bounced around in identical high pony tails. Even from high up in the stands Hades could clearly see Ursula, Grim, and Cruella dancing around like sluttastical fools. He glanced over at his friends to gauge their reactions. Frollo was hardly paying attention as his nose was once again stuffed into his bible, occasionally he would peek over to look only to retreat back into the confines of the book's pages with a large blush on his cheeks. At one point in the routine Gothel caught Frollo looking at the cheerleaders, she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Really?" She said with a smile. Frollo merely blushed and looked back down. Gothel smiled at him; and yet Hades could almost sense a smidge of jealousy behind her eyes. He then looked at Facilier who looked like his purple eyes were going to fall out of his head and drown in a vat of his own drool. Clearly he was enjoying the performance, regardless of how much he detested the cheerleaders themselves. As the routine came to an end the Mike, the enchanted microphone who announced all of the sporting events for both DVHS and WDHA, spoke up with his wonderfully announcer voice.

"Laaaaadies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the season opener between Disney Villains High School and the Walt Disney Heroes Academy!" Both crowds cheered for their own teams, WDHA more than the villains, as each team was announced. Since Hades had started attending DVHS he had barely spoken to his brother. Sure it was a nice change and all, but if Hades had known about Zeus being the opposing quarterback he might have not attended the game at all. The second that Zeus and his teammates took the field Rhea leapt to her feet in applause. Facilier glanced out of the side of his eye at his friend's almost hurt expression, but didn't say anything till after the game. Oh how he wished he would have said something.

WDHA ended up beating DVHS 27-24,which meant that Hades and his friends would have to listen to Rhea go on and on and on about how wonderful Zeus was in the game as they stood near the entrance of the stadium. With every word of praise Facilier could tell that Hades was either getting more bored or more annoyed with his mother's words. And then there was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Hades, you should try out for the football team. I would love to see my boys play together."

"Alright, that's IT!" Hades said walking away, his blue hair now a bright orange color. Facilier followed him.

"Hey H! Wait up!" He yelled in Hades' direction, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. R!" He called over his shoulder. Gothel and Frollo followed the voodoo boy as well. Facilier found Hades leaning against a wall of the stadium. He slouched against the wall and chucked a small pebble into the road. Facilier didn't say anything by merely sat down next to his friend.

"I don't want your damn help, Facilier," Hades said although Facilier hadn't said anything.

"I never offered my help. I'm only offering open ears if you want to vent." Hades heard more footsteps and turned to see Gothel and Frollo approaching them. Gothel squatted down in front of Hades, resting her arms and on her legs.

"You alright?" She asked in a genuinely concerned manner, "You seemed a little peeved."

"A little?" Facilier asked sarcastically.

"If I may," Frollo stated meekly, "Your mother is… well for lack of a better term… kind of a bitch." Hades laughed a bit for the first time that night.

"Tell me about it." He said as he tossed another pebble into the street. Gothel sat down on the other side of her blue skinned friend.

"What is the deal between you and Zeus anyways?" she asked rather abruptly. Facilier cleared his throat in a manner to say 'you really shouldn't be asking that'.

"You guys are all only children," Hades said as he tilted his head to look at the stars, "You wouldn't get it." Frollo kicked a small pebble.

"I had a brother," He said rather softly. The three looked at him but didn't say a word, "Hades, I know that you don't get along with yours, but you should be happy that you have a brother who is alive and well."

"Frollo," Gothel said looking at him with confusion, "Why didn't you-"

"Look, he's dead now and that's all that matters. We didn't get along and he gave into more sins than I would care to explain." Frollo said quickly, "Hades you don't have to like your brother. God knows I didn't care for mine. But you should at least respect him." There was a pause before Hades shook his head.

"No, its not that I don't-" Frollo shot him another look, "He isn't- ugh… Look the thing is I don't give a flying fuck about what Zeus does. It's not him. It's-"

"Your mom?" Facilier asked. Hades chuckled a bit.

"Yea," He rested his arms on his knees as he explained, "She's got this thing worked into her head that Zeus is destined for all of these amazing things. And that I – well I'm apparently not in that perfect little plan she has." Hades remembered part of the prophecy that said he would not be considered an 'Olympian' once the uprising happened and that hurt him, "I don't measure up to him in her eyes and she takes every single moment she has to get me to remember that. I don't want to deal with it anymore."

"Could be worse," Facilier said after a while, "You could have to live in a boat in a tree in the bayou with your grandmother like me." He said. Hades smiled a bit. Facilier nudged his shoulder, "Aw come on, laugh a little. Your momma may not appreciate you like we do, but hey she doesn't really matter, now does she?"

"And if you need someone to whoop some ass, you know where we are," Gothel said with another smile. Hades nodded and got up to his feet. He reached down and pulled Gothel to her feet as well. He hated when his mom pushed him to the point of out bursts, but it had happened in the past. And now he had something to fall back on

_BANG!_ The locker door slammed shut in Hades' face. Gaston and the other jocks _knew_ that Zeus was Hades' older brother and therefore he was the obvious one to punish for their loss last night. On the one hand they caught him early in the period so Hades didn't have to worry about being late to Ms. De Spell's class again. On the other hand, he also had a large bruise just below his eye where Chernabog had punched him earlier that morning.

He had become well aquainted with that locker that they stuffed him in so often. He had even found a way to do his homework in there if need be. Hades went to go grab a paper he had to edit for his econ class when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall way. He pressed his ear to the door to try and tell if it was girl footsteps or guy footsteps. So many of the male villains wore loafers here you could never really tell if it was a male or female walking your way. The door opened again suddenly and Hades, ever so gracefully, fell forward. He caught himself this time and evened out his footing. He already had the makings of one bruise on his face, he didn't want another. He heard a small chuckle come from the person who freed him. It was Maleficent.

"How come every time we run into each other I'm freeing you from a locker?" She said with a small smile. Hades shrugged.

"It's actually quite cozy in there. I'm thinking of moving in just to get a leg up on the jocks." She laughed. Hades smiled at her and then suddenly one of her hands gripped Hades' chin.

"What's this?" She asked turning his face so she could get a better look at his cheek.

"Is nothing," Hades said through squished cheeks.

"Which one was it?" Mal asked.

"I said it's nothing, now will you let go of me?" Hades batted her hand away. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine don't tell me." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the hall way.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he obediently followed Maleficent.

"You're not going to tell me who hit you, but you are going to let me help you."

"Help me? Isn't that like… against the villain code or something?"

"I'm not doing it for your benefit. I'm doing it so whatever jerk did this to you won't have the pleasure of seeing his mark on you for the next week."

"… awkward much?"

"Get your head out of the gutter," Maleficent attempted to pull him into the girls bathroom but he stopped short, "What are you doing?" Mal said leaning up against the half open door. She made a grab for his hand but he quickly retracted it.

"That's the girls' room."

"Yes, it appears so."

"I can't go in there."

"Can't or won't?" Mal asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. That was a challenge, and Hades never backed down from a challenge. Maleficent took his hand again and led him in, "You can open your eyes now, there are no monsters here." Mal dug around in her bag and pulled forth a simple looking stick thing. She waved it and conjured a chair out of nowhere.

"I thought you didn't have one of those," Hades said pointing at the wand.

"Gift from my mother," Mal said bluntly, she tucked the wand away and pulled the chair close to the sink, "Sit." Mal turned the water on and pulled forth her handkerchief. She wetted it slightly before pouring a vial of something onto it. Hades sat down and waited.

"Well this is different," He said observing the restroom, "Facilier made this place out to be sexy, but really its just smells like overused perfume, pencil shavings, and potions." Mal smiled a bit but didn't look at him. Once the cloth was ready she sat down on Hades' knee and worked the cloth over his bruise. He tried his hardest not to blush.

"I'm the only one who uses this bathroom." She said, "Well, Rebecca, Rose and I are the only ones. Its quiet here. And we don't have to deal with Grim, Ursula, and Cruella in here. The perfume is Rose's. Bad smells are one of her pet-peeves so she tends to mask it with other things. Pencil shavings would be Rebecca. She works her ass off to be here. One of the smartest girls I know. And the potions, well, that would be me I guess." Mal smiled as she got up to wet the cloth again. Hades could feel his skin tingling from the potion. Once the cloth was good and wet again she returned to her spot.

"Why don't you use de Spell's room?" Hades asked. Mal shrugged.

"I like being alone. I can think better when I don't have the other kids peering over my shoulder." She smiled and got off of his knee again, "That should do it." Hades got up to examine his face in the mirror. Not a bruise in sight. Mal looked down at her watch, "We're going to be late again if we don't go now." As she was walking away Hades grabbed her arm.

"Wait, uh," Mal turned to face him, "um… thanks, for the uh… potions and… talking to me?"

"You're easy to talk to." She said. As they walked out of the hallway Maleficent spotted something out of the corner of her eye and she stopped, "You go on ahead of me," she said, "I forgot my wand."

"I'll wait for you," Hades said.

"No," The object shifted again, "You go ahead. I'll catch up." Hades shrugged and walked ahead. As soon as he turned the corner Mal turned around to face the thing – or rather person—that she had spotted earlier, "Can I help you with something?"

"You know I should tell Jafar about this," Gaston said crossing his arms, "You shouldn't be going on behind his back with a guy like that."

"Oh? And what kind of guy should I be going on with?"

"Someone like me." Gaston said smugly.

"Okay, you know what? One, you're dating Cruella and if she knew that you kept creeping on girls behind her back she would skin you and wear you as her next fashion accessory. Two, Jafar doesn't own me. And three, what gives you the authority to tell me what I can and cannot do? Nothing happened. So get your butt to those classes you've been failing, before I turn you into a toad." Mal turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

"You know it wouldn't take much to get you kicked out of here, fairy!" Gaston called after her. Maleficent momentarily paused before continuing down the hall. She wouldn't let Gaston get to her. She wouldn't let Jafar get to her. And she sure as hell wouldn't let her past get to her. Not here. Not where she was accepted.

* * *

><p>Yes, I have plot twists in mind. No, I will not tell you what they are! And the reason I included that little tidbit about Jehan, Frollo's younger brother, is because it gives him a more real character. I have this image in my head that the reason that Frollo hates Gypsies so much is because his brother ran away with them at a young age and was killed during one of his escapades with them. The character motivation in the book for why Frollo hates gypies is because his brother ran away with them. In the disney movie, Frollo doesn't have a brother so I will beat you all to the punch and say that he died pre-HOND thus breeding his hatred. YAY CHARACTER DEPTH! And I love writing Rhea as a bitch. I mean in the original greek mythology, Zeus was the only one she made an effort to save so I think she was kind of a bitch. Oh backstories... i love you so much.<p>

NOW REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Feild Trip

You know those weeks when you have so much and then you end up getting distracted by something from your childhood? Well I totally had one of those weeks! I had about a million things due, I started a new training program, and I got utterly distracted by Animaniacs. United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Hati, Jamaica Peru... yes its been stuck in my head for a while... ANYWAYS, all i wanted this week was a feild trip... so that served as the inspiration for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! and for the record I have the entire first verse of that song memorized so still be proud of me!

* * *

><p>Most of the students at DVHS loved field trips. It gave them a chance to get away from it all if only for a few hours. They were a rare occurrence considering the staff strived to make their high school experience as miserable as possible in order to breed adequate villains, but when they rolled around it was phenomenal. On this particular day both the physics and biology classes were headed to the Walt Disney Aquarium for a day of observation and learning. Translated into student speak that was a day of goofing off and poking fun at the animals with as little work as possible.<p>

Maleficent sat calmly on the bus as she thumbed through her copy of _The Paradise Lost_ for her Villainous Literature class. It was quite enthralling in her frankest opinion. The book followed Satan and his rebellious angels after they had been cast down from heaven into Tartarus. She pulled a pen from her pocket and underlined the word Tartarus. Mal clicked the pen closed and turned up the classical music on her mmp –or magic music player –till the violins of Tchaikovsky's music were buzzing in her ear. She wasn't particularly fond of field trips like everyone else. She preferred to get work done within the confines of the school. There were no overly loud conversations or people leaning over the back of a bus seat to ask "so whatcha doing?" In fact, there was nothing Maleficent disliked more about DVHS than the company she had to endure on the bus rides.

Hades, who was standing on the sidewalk outside of the school, was frozen to his standing place. Gothel tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He jumped a bit and looked at her. She smiled coyly.

"Hades, are you afraid of buses?" She said in a teasing manner, "Don't worry, I'm sure it can't eat all of you."

"Ha ha, you're so funny, I almost forgot to laugh." Hades said as he stepped forward in line. Both he and Gothel were in physics together. Hades glanced over his shoulder ever so slightly to see Maleficent sitting in the window of the bus. He wouldn't say that they had gotten relatively 'close' over the past few weeks, but he would consider them at least friends. He didn't know much about her, only that she was obscenely brilliant and had one of the best shots in Magic 101. And that she would always come to the rescue when Hades got stuffed into that locker or –more recently—the dumpster behind the school. But that was about the extent of their interaction. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over his should to see Frollo and Facilier standing behind them.

"You gonna go for it?" Facilier said in his cool manner.

"Go for what? What am I going for?" Hades said in a rather frazzled manner as he stepped forward in line to get on the bus.

"Honestly, Hades, you're not very good at covering up your feelings. They are quite close to the surface." Frollo punctuated the word "quite" with a page turn. Hades rolled his eyes. In the time that he had known Frollo the boy had probably read that damn book of his five times all the way through. Every time he would finish it, he would just turn back to the beginning and start all over again. And he was a fast reader too. Hades plucked the book out of Frollo's hands.

"Honestly, Frollo, you're not very good at looking at something other than your little book." He said with a sly smile before hitting Frollo lightly on the chest with his bible. Frollo snatched the bible out of his hand and stuffed his face in it again.

"Look," He said from behind his bible as they stepped forward in line, "all I'm saying is that Jafar is not on this field trip. He's in chemistry and-"

"You sure know an awful lot about Jafar," Hades said smartly. Frollo glared at him.

"My point is that no one on that bus is going to stop you." He smiled and Hades nodded.

"Yeah- yeah no one's gonna stop me…"

"If you don't do it I will." Facilier said with a coy smile. Hades glared at him.

"Uh…. What exactly are we talking about here?" Gothel said looking between all three of them.

"Guy talk," Facilier said, "You wouldn't understand." Frollo peered over his bible at a steaming Gothel and then over at Facilier.

"Wrong move," he said plainly to Facilier.

"What are you-" Gothel hit him over the head hard with her physics book.

"Now," she said sweetly as she tucked the book away, "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Facilier rubbed his head.

"God, a polite please tell me what's going on would have worked you know!"

"I like to make my points clear."

"Of all your 'womanly intuition'- Hades wants to sit next to Mal." Gothel's eyes went wide.

"What?" She said a little louder than expected. She looked around and lowered her voice, "No, no you can't do that! Do you know what Jafar would do to you if he knew you were moving in on his girl?"

"You know, Gothel, you keep saying they're together but I've never actually seen them do anything together besides sit next to each other in de Spell's class. So…" He shrugged and stepped onto the bus. Gothel buried her face in one of her hands.

"This will not end well." She mumbled. Hades looked around and spotted Mal sitting by herself next to the window. Her nose was still buried in her book and she lightly bit on the pen in her hand. Hades could clearly see the headphones in her ear. He glanced behind him and saw Facilier take a seat next to Grim and Frollo and Gothel took a seat together. Facilier gave him the thumbs up. Dr. Frankenollie, the joint teacher for both classes, tapped Hades on the shoulder.

"Mr. Hades, I would love ever so much to get this hunk of metal rolling so if you would please take your seat." Hades nodded and walked over to where Maleficent was sitting. He kind of stood there awkwardly for a bit and then tapped her on her shoulder. She looked over and took the headphones out of her ears.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit here?" He asked. She scooted closer to the window and tapped the seat next to her with a smile. Hades quickly sat down stuffing his bag under the seat just as the bus lurched forward towards the Disney Aquarium. Hades was about to speak up when he saw Maleficent reading. He remembered what she had said in the bathroom the other day, about people bothering her, so he kept his mouth shut. Sure, he got to sit next to her, which was a bonus, but he didn't think they would be doing much talking, which was a letdown. He picked his own mmp out of his bag and turned up his own rock music. The bus had been going for about fifteen when Mal looked over at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at Hades fiddle with his contraption. He didn't' hear her. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"huh?" he asked taking his headphone out of his ear, "Did you say something?"

"We've been driving for fifteen minutes and you haven't said a single word."

"You said you didn't like to be bothered when you were working," He said picking on the white paint of his mmp and Maleficent quirked her eyebrow. She tucked her book away.

"Well, I think I'm done working for now," she reached across his body to pick up the headphone he had discarded and popped it in her ear. Hades sure didn't stop her. She paused for a minute, "What is this?" she asked.

"Zeppelin."

"Like the air ship?"

"Kinda, I mean their name is Led Zeppelin."

"It's more than one person?"

"… You know for someone as bright as you you're not really up to date on bands are you?" Mal shrugged.

"I don't typically listen to this music."

"Well what _are_ you listening to?" Hades said making a quick grab for Mal's mmp.

"Hey!" but it was too late, Hades was browsing through Maleficent's music selection.

"What _is _this?" Hades said, "Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Bach? You have only classical on here don't you?" Mal snatched her mmp back.

"There is nothing wrong with my music!"

"But you see you gotta branch out a bit," Hades said as he talked rapidly with his hands, "there's a whole world of music out there besides your classical music."

"My family only listens to classical music," she said almost shyly. Hades could have sworn his jaw hit the floor.

"Your family only –oh my gods…" Hades dramatically put his head in his hand. Mal punched him playfully in the arm.

"Shut up, I live in a pretty sheltered home."

"Obviously." She shot him a glare, "Look I'll burn you a disk, okay?" She looked at him sideways.

"Really?"

"You deserve some music other than," He gestured to her mmp, "_that_."

"Fine," She hadn't noticed that she had been tapping her foot to the heavy drum beat of Hades' music. He smirked, "Shut up." She said as she leaned back and enjoyed the music. Hades looked over and saw Facilier looking over at them from his own seat. He gave Hades a smile and a thumbs-up. Hades motioned for him to turn around and quit creeping. Facilier merely chuckled to himself and sat back down.

The Disney Aquarium was huge. At least compared to any other enclosed ocean Hades had seen. The biology students were there to look at fish skeletal and organ systems while the physics students were there to study light deflection in water vs. light deflection in air. Hades scribbled something in his notebook as he casually glanced over at Maleficent who was listening to a tour guide talk about the whale that they had recently caught for the aquarium. Suddenly he heard a low chuckle come from his left. Facilier plopped down next to him.

"Well aren't you oh so subtle?" Facilier said leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs.

"You just show up at the most awkward times don't cha?" Hades said looking away from Maleficent and back down at his book.

"This place freaks me out," He heard Frollo's typical drawl.

"And the brigade arrives," Hades said with a sigh.

"With backup," Gothel sat down next down on the other side of Facilier, "How was your bus ride?" she asked slyly. She looked at Hades who had a small dash of dark blue across his cheeks, "I take it by your silence that it went well."

"They were listening to an mmp together," Facilier said with a waggle of an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be over there, with your own class? You know, not poking your big nose in my business?" Hades punctuated his last statement by tapping Facilier in his nose.

"My nose ain't big," He said rubbing it. Frollo chuckled a bit.

"You're no better," Hades said leaning back lightly to point his finger at Frollo. Frollo just rolled his eyes and walked towards the other class; Facilier quickly followed him. Gothel scooted closer to Hades and looked at the giant whale that swam in front of the glass.

"Disney magic?" She asked motioning towards the whale. Hades shrugged as he punched an equation in on his calculator.

"Guess so," Gothel glanced around Hades to look at the biology class. Hades looked up and followed Gothel's eyes to the class. He then looked back at her and smirked, "You like him don't you?"

"What?" Gothel quickly turned her attention back to the whale. Her cheeks and ears turned a burgundy color.

"You. Like. Frollo." Gothel did not look away from the whale and stayed quiet, "Oh my god you do!"

"SHHHHHHH! You need to learn how to keep quiet!" she said smacking him on the shoulder with her book. Hades laughed a little.

"Okay, okay, cool your shit!"

"I swear to god Hades-"

"I'm not gonna tell anyone." He said quietly turning his attention back to his notebook. He quickly finished his equation and turned his attention back to Gothel, "By the way, I think he might like you, too."

"You think so?" Hades shrugged.

"He's shy, just give him time." Gothel glanced over at Frollo hopefully. He was paying attention to the lecture as well. Grim had just excused herself to go to the restroom and Gothel could have sworn she saw him watch Grim walk away. She looked down again. Sure, he might like her. But there was always that problem of his wandering eye. He looked at the cheerleaders. A lot. She usually caught him staring and whipped him back into line, but there was always that self-doubt looming in the back of her head. She sighed and excused herself to go to the restroom as well. Hades nodded deftly as he worked diligently.

There was nothing quite as unforgiving as artificial light. Gothel looked at her face closely in the mirror. She pulled her skin back a little and wondered what she would look like if she had that beautifully hydrated skin that Ursula had. The kind that was void of wrinkles. She pushed her nose down a bit and wished it wasn't so button like; it stuck up awkwardly. Grim had a beautiful nose. Gothel then looked at her hair as it fell awkwardly in her face. It was frizzy beyond belief. Her mother had always said it was cloud like, but she just thought it was wiry and annoying. She tried to smooth it down with her hands but it just sprung back into place. Gothel thought about Cruella and wondered how she got her hair so perfect. She sighed rather loudly and rested on her elbow as she stared at her reflection. She picked up a wadded up paper towel and chucked it at her reflection.

"God I hate you," She said quietly. There was a reason that Frollo looked at the other girls. They were beautiful. She was not. A stall door opened behind her and Grim came sauntering out.

"Why hello Gothel," she said in that constantly graceful and dramatic voice.

"Hello Grim," Gothel said as she suddenly began washing her hands awkwardly. Grim washed her own hands alongside her in silence. After she finished she took out a tube of lipstick from her own purse and applied it. She saw Gothel, plain as can be, looking down bashfully as she shook her hands dry. Grim sighed. The poor girl was so pathetic. She tapped her perfectly kept nails on the counter.

"Sit," She said to Gothel. Gothel just looked at her and Grim crossed her arms, "Well I haven't got all day!" Gothel sat on top of the counter and watched Grim dig around in her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you your poor pathetic child," Grim said as she pulled forth a small makeup pallet, "Suck your cheeks in," Gothel did so as Grim applied blush to her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you being such a Debbie downer all the time is giving me stress lines," Grim said as she bent around Gothel to see her own reflection. She rubbed her forehead to make sure that the lines that appeared when she frowned weren't permanent.

"Stress lines? You can get those at this age?"  
>"Close your eyes," Gothel did so and Grim applied a small amount of brown and gold eye shadow to the frizzy haired girl's lids, "Of course you can get them. Stress lines, worry lines, crow's feet, they can strike at any moment. You can open your eyes now." Gothel blinked, making her eyes big.<p>

"At… any moment?" Grim smiled.

"Oh yes, and don't even get me started on stretch marks! They can happen on your face too you know. Blink." Grim held a mascara wand up to Gothel's eyes.  
>"Really?" Grim nodded.<p>

"Why do you think I stay so fit? You can come down now." Gothel turned to face her reflection in the mirror. Sure she was still the same person, but she looked different. In her own opinion she looked prettier. Grim dug around in her bag and pulled forth a small bottle, "Here." She handed the bottle to Gothel.

"What is it?"

"Diet pills," Grim said checking her own makeup in the mirror one last time, "It'll help you stay fit." She began to saunter out of the bathroom. Gothel looked at her face and was amazed. She looked prettier, she felt prettier, she –looked at her face to make sure her own worry lines weren't settling in.

"Wait!" She called out to Grim. Grim smiled slyly to herself before turning to face Gothel with an innocent look on her face, "Would you mind, um… giving me a makeover some time?" Grim smiled that dangerous evil smile.

"Hmmm… I suppose I could." She said Gothel smiled.

"Thank you!" She said smiling. Grim nodded and walked out. She laughed a bit, this was too easy. Gothel practically skipped out of the bathroom back to where Hades was sitting. She sat down next to him and watched him finish up his own equations. She had finished hers a while ago.

"Well some one looks like they had a good bathroom break," Hades said without looking up.

"Uhh…"

"Never mind," Hades said putting his hands to his ears, "I don't wanna know." He looked over at her. Something was… different, "Gothel… um… what's up with the uh-"

"Grim let me borrow some of her makeup," She said as she tried brushing down her hair again, "Does it look okay?"

"Uh… yeah," Sure Gothel looked good, Hades might have even gone as far to say beautiful but- it wasn't her. At least not completely. Gothel felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Facilier.

"Frankenollie wants to pack up and- what happened to you?" Facilier asked as soon as Gothel turned around to face him.

"What?"

"You look uh… different…"

"Grim let her borrow some makeup," Hades said as he stuffed his book into his bag.

"I can see," He smiled at Gothel. She was fiddling with her hair again and he knew that that meant that she was uncomfortable, "You look great kid."

"Who looks great?" Frollo said walking up to the group.

"You, obviously," Hades said rolling his eyes.

"Kids! It's time to go back now!" The group of young villains groaned as Dr. Frankenollie spoke up, "Yes yes I know we've all had a wonderful time observing all of these large fish but it's time to get your rears in gear. Back onto the bus!" The class packed up their books and pens and began to shuffle off back towards the main entrance. Gothel pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and turned around –running straight into Frollo.

"Sorry," He said helping her up. Frollo was never the graceful one.

"It's alright," She said brushing herself off. That was when Frollo finally got a good look at her. Since when were Gothel's eyes so… sparkly? He found himself tongue-tied rather quickly, "Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Frollo shook himself out of the trance quickly.

"Uh, yeah, we- um- we should get going," he said awkwardly pointing over his shoulder. Gothel nodded and followed him closely. She saw Grim standing off to the side smiling. She gave Gothel a small knowing smile and followed the rest of the class. Gothel practically beamed back at her, she was lucky to know such a good person like Gothel. Who knew the cheerleaders could be so thoughtful?

* * *

><p>Let the record show that I HATE aquariums. Someone asked me to include the coachman in a future chapter. I wasn't planning on including any of the villains from Pinnochio because there's like 200, but since Monstro was in this now I have to do it. I'll be looking more into his character and you WILL see him at some point. PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR SUPPORT MAKES ME SO HAPPY AND EVIL! I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


	6. The Party

It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on... oh god damn it... that song... I CAN'T ENJOY MY WEEKEND WITH THAT SONG IN MY HEAD! Anyways, you guys are amazing. I love that you all are enjoying this! I loved writing this chapter, seriously this might be my favorite one ever. and not because 6 is my lucky number, or its the number of evil... I just, really enjoyed this chapter. This one in particular goes out to DisneyPrincess who was my first reviewer and wanted a blurb about Rattigan. HERE YOU GO DOLL!

For the rest of you, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Class! Class, pay attention!" Mr. Sylvester Shyster stood in front of the economics class trying to get them to settle down. The conversations died down and Mr. Shyster approached the board. He was not a very… terrifying man. He didn't have that insane factor that Mr. Wolf had, nor did he have the cold calculating personality that Ms. De Spell had. He was actually pretty kind on the surface. If anyone outside of DVHS had met him they would have sooner guessed that he worked at WDHA rather than a school for villains. But that was his genius, he was very multifaceted. He had several degrees in law, economics and real-estate and it was that combination that allowed him to teach economics.<p>

Hades tilted his chair back a little bit, resting his knee against the table. Economics, as difficult as it may have been for other students, was pretty easy for him. He had observed all of these systems. He'd seen everything from drachmas to dollars exchanged and it was relatively easy to wrap his head around the idea of inter-continental trade. Some of the other kids in his class though, like Medusa and Prince John, had a bit of trouble getting the concepts.

"Now if you would all open your books to page 312, today we are going to begin our lengthy discussion on the role of government in determining the distribution of public sector goods." The class groaned and opened their books anyways. Hades was sitting next to a kid by the name of Burattino Stromboli, theater kid. He wasn't exactly the brightest kid in the class, no that honor went to John Ratcliffe, but he was tolerable. It could be worse.

Hades could be sitting next to Padriac Ratigan. He was, in a way, very bright, charismatic, and had a twisted sense of humor that Hades could appreciate. But that's about all that was remotely likeable about him. Hades knew he wasn't initially a human thanks to that lovely little charm that Ms. De Spell had put on the school. He had seen him walk into the school, or rather the sidewalk, one morning. Hades had actually almost stepped on him. You see Ratigan, much like his name, was a rat. Literally. Hades had made the critical mistake of calling him a rat to his face, which resulted in a large tantrum from the young man—er rat… The tantrum had resulted in a broken window, an injured student, and the typically cowardly Prince John to more of a shaken mess than usual. Hades could admit that he himself had a temper, but it was nothing compared to Ratigan. He could only pray that the temper would subdue with age.

Hades also found it particularly perplexing that he and Ratcliffe were such good friends. Sure Ratcliffe was a human and Ratigan was a rat but they still got along. Though they both had the build neither one of them participated in physical violence. They both sat at the same table as Hook and Shere Kahn at lunch. And they both were from England, or so Hades' guessed, he was never very good at determining accents. But where Ratigan had an explosive personality, Ratcliffe was more subdue.

Ratcliffe came from a somewhat divided home, his mother had recently remarried and he rarely saw his true father, but a home nonetheless. He was relatively quiet, probably a trait he picked up from his home life. There were always the rumors floating around that he was gay, Hades particularly didn't believe them, there were also rumors going around that he was on scholarship. But that was all anyone really knew of him.

"Now, who can give me the definition of economic profit?" Mr. Shyster asked the class. He looked around and blatantly ignored those with their hands up, "Stromboli."

"Yes?" Stromboli said sheepishly. As vibrant as the kid was on stage in the class room he was particularly hopeless.

"What is the definition of economic profit?"

"Uhm…" Hades pitied him really. It was pathetic. Despite the fact that the kid was Italian and still struggling to learn English, he was really dimwitted when it came to the classroom. Not that Hades believed in mercy of the weak or anything, "When a community profits… economically?"

"_AAANT!_" Mr. Shyster made the sound of a buzzer, "I'm sorry that was incorrect. Ah yes, Mr. Bumble." Hades glanced over his shoulder to see the kid who had raised his hand. Barker Bumble* was the kid's name. Hades wasn't particularly fond of him. He was very two faced. Sure there were villains here who were far more two faced than Barker, but there was something about the kid that was off. He had come from modest means, from what Hades had heard, a small donkey ranch in the country side, but he had big plans for his future. Aside from Frollo he was probably the most picked on kid in school. He was pudgy and had huge green eyes reminiscent of some child's plaything. But his laugh—dear god his laugh—was similar to a maniacal clown. If there was one thing in particular that Hades didn't like about the school was that everywhere you turned there was some type of villainous laugh filling the hallways. He didn't understand why so many young villains felt the need to create laughs, it seemed pretty pointless really.

"Economic profit is defined as the difference between the revenue from the sale of a product and the opportunity cost of the resources used to produce it." Barker folded his hands in front of himself on the desk; he wore a particularly proud look on his face. That was another thing that Hades didn't really like about Barker, he was—in one word—annoying. Hades wondered if the kid had that much of a fucked up childhood that he was making up for it now in high school. There was something off about the kid and Hades didn't particularly wish to stick around and find out right after these commercial messages.

"Correct, now who can…" Hades droned out the rest of the class. He didn't really have to worry about any of that stuff. It was Friday. It was after lunch. It was only a few hours till the weekend. It was—stuck in his head—Hades groaned quietly and rubbed the side of his head. That damn song would never leave him. He had two options: listen to the rest of the lecture or listen to his brain play that damn song on repeat for the rest of the hour. He decided to listen to the teacher. Hey it was better than nothing.

As soon as the last school bell rang Hades had bolted out of his class. He put his headphones into his ears and turned the volume up as high as it would go in hopes that Springfield would violently bash the song "Friday" into a million little bits with his guitar. As soon as the tune started to bop along Hades let out a sigh of relief as his brain started to sing along with the words. Thank the gods for this kind of music. He then saw Maleficent putting her books into her bag at the end of the hallway. And then he remembered that he was supposed to give her that CD he'd burned for her.

"Hey, Mal," He said walking up to her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hello Hades," She said as she returned putting books back into her bag. Hades brought forth a small disk.

"I believe I owe you one CD, burned but no longer flammable." He said with a smile and small laugh. Mal looked over and saw the CD, she took it gingerly from his hand.

"You actually made me one?" She said with a smirk. Hades shrugged.

"Well I didn't melt the plastic or form the actual disk; but, yes, I did put the music on there." She closed her locker and put the CD into a pocket on her bag.

"Well thank you," She said in that mysterious tone of hers. She picked up the headphone that Hades had discarded and listened briefly to the song, "Springfield?"

"You," He said pointing at her, "Are learning very quickly."

"Well I try." Mal looked as if she was about to say something else but a very loud voice spoke up at the end of the hallway.

"MALEFICENT! WOULD YOU HURRY UP!" The two teens looked down the hallway to see Princes Rose Heart impatiently tapping her foot, Rebecca Tremaine stood close by with a small smile on her face, "WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

"I'll be right there!" Mal called, she turned her attention back to Hades, "Thanks again for the CD," She said before turning on her heel to walk quickly over to her friends. Hades watched her go but was jogged out of his little viewing party when a fist landed close to his head against the locker door. He turned to see Gaston, his cronies, and Jafar all standing in a semi-circle around him.

"Well what do we have here?" Jafar asked in a contemptuous manner, "Hades do you not remember our little conversation that we had a few weeks ago?" Jafar inspected his nails for non-existent pieces of dirt.

"You mean the one when you said to never look at Mal again and then threw me in a locker? Oh how could I forget that?"

"Well it seems as if you had forgotten it. Might I inquire as to why you were conversing with her?"

"Might I inquire as to why you give a shit?" Hades said mocking him. Jafar gave him a deadly glare.

"That happens to be my girlfriend." He said pointing in the direction that Mal had gone, "And if you had any dignity-"

"If _I_ had any dignity? Whoa whoa whoa, time out, rewind, back up. You think that because she's your 'girlfriend' I'm gonna just pretend like she doesn't exist? While I could do that, I don't think I will. Jaffy," Hades put his arm around Jafar's shoulder and began walking him down the hall, "May I call you Jaffy? Anyways, you always say that you two are dating but you know what—and call this crazy or whatever—you two don't exactly spend too much time together, is that correct? I mean personally all I've seen you do is fight for the name of your relationship and sit next to here in de Spell's class. Now, call me outlandish, outrageous, idiotic whatever, but that doesn't exactly seem like a healthy relationship." Hades smiled. He was getting better at this charming thing. Jafar tapped his chin in thought.

"I do suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right, so here's what you're gonna do: you are going to let me go. How does that sound?" By this time they had reached the front steps of the school and Hades had already gotten to the walkway.

"How exactly is that going to help me prove to the school that Maleficent is my girlfriend?" Jafar asked. Hades smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh Jaffy, Jaffy, Jaffy… it's not." And with that Hades fled from the scene before Gaston or Hopper or Clayton had enough time to think to hold him back.

As soon as he got to the student parking lot he pressed himself up against a black car willing himself to become a chameleon and blend in. He heard running footsteps coming from up the parking lot. Hades carefully inched himself around to the back of the car where he cautiously knelt between the back bumper of the black car and the front bumper of another car.

"Little whelp!" He heard Jafar stop the group. Hades held his breath, "We'll find him another time boys. But if you see him anywhere near Maleficent again, you know what to do." As soon as Hades heard the footsteps retreat into the far reaches of the parking lot he let the air out of his lungs.

"Oh thank the gods," He said resting his hands on his legs.

"Been running a bit?" Hades jumped at the sound of Facilier's voice.

"Would you quit doing that?" He asked in a bit of a frantic manner.

"Doing what?" Facilier was merely lounging against the windshield of his own car. He tilted his fedora hat forward a bit to block the sunlight from his eyes.

"THAT!" Hades made some awkward movement with his hands, "What the hell are you still doing here anyways?"

"Waiting for you to get out of your stupid class."

"Why?" Facilier jumped off of the car hood to address Hades.

"Well I figured if you didn't come out soon enough you were stuffed in a locker again-"

"Ah ha ha, thank you for your sympathy, it's much appreciated."

"And I just heard that Cruella is having a party tonight over at her place."

"Why?" Facilier shrugged.

"It's a party, so who gives a crap? The whole school's invited! Besides, we have that professional day on Monday, so that gives you an extra day to recover from whatever massive hangover you will have tomorrow." Hades tapped his chin in thought. He'd never been to a mortal party. All the celebrations at home were boring as shit; his cousin Hestia was becoming Susie Homemaker and made all of the celebrations out to be boring and very fifties like. Hades had observed teenage high school parties before, but had never actually experienced one. He shrugged, it wasn't like he could die.

"Ok, I'll be there. Uh… where does she live?" Facilier began walking to his car and motioned for Hades to follow him.

"You can chill at my place until it's time for the party." Hades followed him to the car and hopped in. He didn't particularly care if Rhea and Cronus wondered where he was, if they were worried they would call; but then again, when had they ever been worried about him.

Facilier was telling the truth the other day at the football game; he really did live in a boat in a tree in the bayou. The inside of the boat was small and cozy. Odds and ends were scattered all around. Voodoo talismans were hung on the walls. Empty glass bottles of all shapes, colors, and sizes hung from the ceiling like some odd chandelier. And over to the side Hades could see a large bathtub bubbling with something.

"Gran! I'm home!" Facilier called out throwing his bag down on a couch. Hades heard a crash coming from the other room. He flinched. Out from the kitchen area came a little old woman; Hades couldn't pin her age but she was far older than Facilier. She wore a white robe with gold lining around the neck and some odd white turban over her head. She also had glasses on, Hades thought that this was a bit odd considering it was getting dark out.

"Andre? Where have you been?" She shrieked at him. Hades cringed slightly.

"Out." The old woman walked over to Hades and reached out to pull him down to her short stature by the collar.

"Andre," She said after a moment of silence, "Why didn't you tell me that you were bringing over a visitor?" Hades looked at Facilier from the corner of his eye.

"Didn't think it was that important. Gran, this is Hades, we go to school together. Hades, this is my great grandmother Odie."

"Uh… Hi?" Hades offered. Odie still had him by the collar. She felt around his face. He gave Facilier another look from the side of his eyes. Facilier mouthed the word _blind_. Well that would explain the glasses.

"It's very nice to meet you Hades," She said with usual sunniness, "Andre, are you going out tonight again?" She said walking away towards the large bathtub pot.

"Yeah, Gran, we just came over to chill out for a while. We'll be in my room!"

"If you want some gumbo it's in the pot!" She called back. Facilier walked down a shallow flight of stairs to what would have been the boat's old galley. The room was small and plush. There were large pillows scattered around the room. On the wall was a large voodoo mask. Hades plopped himself down on the bed.

"What's up with your grandmother?"

"Great grandmother," Facilier corrected. He shrugged, "She's been around a long time."

"How old is she?"

"Like 174 or something…" Facilier turned on the small TV underneath a pillow and plugged in his DisWii. He handed a controller to Hades.

"Seriously?" Hades asked in astonishment. The game popped up on the screen, it was some old racing game.

"Yea, my parents died when I was little and she outlived my grandparents so I'm stuck living with her."

"Does she do voodoo too?" Facilier nodded.

"She's been doing it for a while; she doesn't want me falling to the darker side of it." Hades quirked his eyebrow.

"Uh, you're going to a school for villains, don't you think-"

"She doesn't know I'm going to school there." Facilier said suddenly.

"What?"

"I said she doesn't know I'm going to school at DVHS. She thinks I'm working on my voodoo in the streets. She approves of that."

"Don't you think she's going to find out soon enough?"

"Once I turn 18 and pass the magic portion of my V.I. I won't have to live here anymore. She can take the news however she want."

"Don't you think she might… you know…"

"Kick the bucket? Nah, that woman's been through dozens of wars, witch hunts, and tax collectors. She could survive a nuclear holocaust. Besides it's my life, I can do with it what I want." Facilier's car crossed the finish line first, "Ha! I win!" Hades smirked.

"Two out of three?" He offered. Facilier nodded and started the game up again. Hades watched his friend closely as they played. Facilier was without a doubt the cool one in the group. He was laid back and very easy going. But until today Hades hadn't exactly learned much about his friend. He could admire that Facilier was so strong willed and was able to live his life to the fullest no matter how many hardships he had come across in his life. It was something to be admired.

A few hours later Facilier and Hades had pulled up to the large DeVille mansion. The music poured out of every window and people lounged on the outside steps. Almost everyone had a nondescript red plastic cup in their hands. Hades looked over the crowd looking for something or someone…

"Again, you're not very subtle." Facilier said laughing lightly as he nudged Hades. He then began walking in, "Well are you coming? I'm sure she's here."

"Yeah… that's what I'm afraid of," Hades said quietly to himself. If she was here that means that Jafar would be here too.

The inside of the house was large and gaudy, just like everything Cruella did. The music pounded from the speakers in the den. There were random couples on the stairs making out and talking. Out back Hades could clearly see people swimming in the pool. Laughs came from every corner of the building. Facilier tapped Hades on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow towards the kitchen where they could both get something to drink. Facilier poured them both a nondescript mixture of alcohol and soda and stuffed a red plastic cup into Hades' hand.

"Let's go check out the pool." Facilier said motioning to the back. As they passed through the den Hades could clearly see that many of the villains were well on their way to becoming completely wasted. Cruella was already on top of the piano dancing. Hades glanced around to see if Gaston was anywhere near them but he didn't see him anywhere. He also kept his eyes out for Jafar.

As soon as they stepped out onto the back patio Hades just barely dodged out of the way of a large splash. It wasn't that he was afraid of water, but his hair would go out and that was not something he was particularly fond of.

"Hey Facilier!" The two boys looked over to see Grimhilde running over to them. She slipped a bit on the watery, stone patio and fell into Facilier. She was giggling and completely full of alcohol, "You- you two should come swim!" She said giggling the whole time she started toying with the hem of Facilier's shirt. Facilier looked over at Hades as if to say please please please let me have this. Hades nodded.

"Thank you," Facilier said patting him on the shoulder, "Hey Grim wait up!" He called towards Grim as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on a nearby table, "By the way Hades, look up!" He called quickly over his shoulder. Hades looked up to see a familiar green girl leaning on the railing of the second story balcony. So she was here after all. Hades glanced around to see if Jafar, or anyone else associated with him, was nearby. They weren't.

Hades walked back into the house and walked up the steps to the second story. On his way up he passed Gaston and Tremaine talking. He had that charming smile on his face, though he was clearly intoxicated. She seemed to be pretty far gone too. Hades chuckled lightly to himself; if Cruella found him there would surely be a fight. He walked down the darkened hallways of the second story and passed an open door when he saw her. She was just standing there, looking down on the scene of debauchery but wasn't exactly participating. Hades approached her cautiously and put his hands over her eyes. She jumped a bit.

"Guess who," Hades said teasingly.

"Satan?" She said in an equally playful tone. Hades took his hands off of her eyes and hopped up to sit on the balcony.

"Close enough," He said with a smile, "Why aren't you downstairs?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"Oh, gotcha, well I'll leave then," He was on his way out the door when she caught him by the arm.

"No, you can stay," She said, "What are you doing here? You don't exactly seem like the partying type."

"Well neither do you and yet here we are." Mal chuckled a bit and looked down at her cup, "Are you drinking tonight?" Hades asked. Maleficent shook her head.

"Uh, no, not tonight." She said, "By the way, I just wanted to thank you again for the CD. I really like the music."

"You've already listened to it?" Mal nodded.

"My sisters thought it was a bit weird that I was listening to something without violins." She teased.

"You have sisters?" Hades asked. He stood next to her and rested his arms against the cool stone of the balcony.

"Yeah, three," she took a sip of her drink. Hades assumed it was just soda or water.

"Three?" he said astonished.

"Two older one younger."

"I thought you were an only child." Maleficent laughed.

"If only. They don't go to DVHS, they all go to WDHA."

"Names? Maybe my brother knows them."

"You have a brother?"

"I have two." It was Maleficent's turn to look surprised, "two older…" He said sheepishly.

"Awww, you're the little baby then." She teased, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Am not!" He said with a laugh, "So what about your sisters?"

"Well the oldest one of us is Flora. She's probably the smartest out of my sisters. But she's got this obsession with flowers that just can't be healthy. Then there's Fauna… she's not exactly as bright. I mean I'm pretty sure my mother dropped her on her head when she was a child. And then my younger sister is Merryweather, she's got one hell of a temper. We don't particularly get along. And they're always using their magic to do everything! It's so… ugh" Hades paused. Her sisters were magical too. They went to WDHA… that meant that they were…

"You're a fairy?" Hades said quietly. As far as he knew, if you were a fairy you were good. If you were good you went to WDHA. If you were a fairy, you most certainly were not a villain. He saw Maleficent's face turn a pale green.

"No…" She said quietly as she gripped the cup tighter. Hades didn't say anything; he merely gave her a look, "Yes…" She mumbled looking down, "But I don't fit in with them."

"Well I guess that's where we have common ground." Hades said with a small smile. She had told him her biggest secret, maybe he could tell her his.

"How so?" She asked.

"Okay, I have two older brothers right?"

"Yes…"

"Well their names are Zeus and Poseidon." Maleficent nodded, "My parents are Cronus and Rhea." Her eyes went wide.

"As in Cronus and Rhea of Olympus?" She asked. Hades nodded.

"I'm kind of a… god?" He offered. She nodded.

"Who knows?"

"Just you, and Jafar and his gang but they got the information through trickery." He smiled. Maleficent smiled a bit, "You told me your secret. It's only right that you know mine." She nodded again and took a little sip of her soda. Hades' eyes darted between her and the scene going on below. He saw Facilier cannonball into the pool. The music pounded beneath their feet. And he knew several people were getting completely shitfaced just one level down. It was entertaining as hell. He saw Maleficent just watching all of this.

"What?" She asked him when she realized he was staring at her.

"You know what your problem is?" He said pointing at her.

"What?" She said dryly.

"You don't know how to let go."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to loosen up! Have fun, live a little!" Hades said. He offered her his drink, "It may not seem like you're particular cup of tea, but these are just the experiences of growing up."

"You think I don't know how to have fun?" She said narrowing her eyes at him, she smiled coyly, "Is that a challenge?" Hades smiled too.

"Yes. I bet you that you can't let go for one night and just live." She swiped the drink from his hand and took a large gulp. As the liquor burned her throat she made a small face and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's dance." She said. Hades pulled his hand out of hers quickly.

"Whoa, just like that?" He said standing on the balcony. She walked back over to him.

"I never back down from a challenge." She said in his face. Hades smirked and followed her.

They were almost to the pool area when someone strong grabbed Hades. Mal turned around to see Clayton and Rourke standing next to Gaston who had Hades up by the collar.

"Hey, let him go!" She said. The music was turned down.

"Mal, stay out of this, we're here for Jafar. He couldn't make it tonight so we promised him that we would keep an eye on you and this little creep here."

"Oh little creep, you're creative," Hades said with bite.

"Shut up. Boys, I think we need to teach flame head here a lesson." Before Hades could blink Clayton and Rourke had picked him up by his arms and legs and were dragging him towards the pool. He tried to fight it but soon enough he felt the loud smack of his back hitting the water. He came up sputtering for air. His hair had gone out, but it was nothing he could fix. He saw Gaston, Clayton and Rourke laughing as they walked back into the house. Mal knelt by the pool.

"You alright?" She asked helping him out. Hades wiped the water from his eyes.

"Having fun yet?" He asked her with a smile. She smiled back. They were on a level playing field. Hades and Mal knew each other's secrets and that was more than the entire student body could say about either of them. And that was progress enough.

* * *

><p>* Barker Bumble is the coachman. The reason for the name is because in the movie he IS refered to as Barker and he was based off of Mr. Bumble from Oliver Twist. I couldn't put him as a teacher because he is not a villain from a short or classic cartoon and I couldn't put him as vice principal because I honestly dont understand the concept of a vice principal. We dont have one at my school so I wouldn't be able to write one.<p>

So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I watched a documentary on the life of Walt Disney last night and I cried when they mentioned his death so this also goes to Mr. Disney because his oldest still running character is Pete, our lovely evil principal. Yes, Pete was around before Oswald and before Mickey and is the longest running character in Disney history. Mr. Disney we still love and miss you!

NOW REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!


	7. Changes

*gasp* *pant* I... am... alive! *falls over* well sort of. I've been engrossed in preperation for finals, thus why I have not updated recently. That and I swear to god the combination of Animaniacs and Looney Toons is eating my brain. Despite the fact that Disney will always be my number one animated love, you have to admit that when it comes to shorts and pure, classic, cartoon violence with a touch of class, no one can touch the Warner Brothers. Even Disney admited that he himself couldn't put out the same quality of shorts. However due to this fact I'm running out of classic characters to be teachers... I might pull the Principal doubles as a teacher card considering thats what we have at my school. My highschool principal teaches English and the head of my school teaches history, so its not completely unheard of.

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I SLAVED OVER THIS INSTEAD OF MY WORLD WAR TWO FINAL! YOU PEOPLE MEAN MORE TO ME THAN WORLD WAR II FEEL BLESSED!

* * *

><p>Gothel sat perched atop Grimhilde's bed. She looked around the room cautiously. The bedding was made of some fine red silk. The floors were wood. The carving on the cherry wood bed had been with such elegance and care. There were large oval mirrors on each of the walls and a small cauldron and Magical Chem set in the corner. For someone who gave off the appearance as a somewhat tacky cheerleader, Gothel had to admit that Grim had a very tastefully decorated room. Gothel then turned her attention to the group of girls that had just walked into the room.<p>

Cruella and Ursula sat in two red boudoir chairs in front of the bed while Grimhilde stood before them. Cruella casually looked at her perfectly manicured nails while Ursula examined strands of her silky white hair for split ends.

"Now ladies, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all here," Grimhilde started out in her graceful voice.

"Actually what I'm wondering is why you invited her." Cruella said coldly. Gothel rolled her eyes.

"She's actually the reason why I called you two here in the first place." Grimhilde walked around to place her hands on Gothel's shoulders, "Gothel here wants to be like us."

"I never-" Gothel started out but Ursula cut her off.

"Well it's about time, love." She said.

"Why should we help her?" Cruella added.

"Oh come now Cruella, darling." Ursula said standing up to observe Gothel while talking over her shoulder to Cruella, "This poor, unfortunate soul needs our help. I mean just look at her!" She said gesturing to Gothel, "Think of the possibilities!" Cruella got up to stand in front of Gothel.

"I want to hear it from her," She said looking Gothel straight in the eye, "Why do you want our help?" Gothel took a strand of her frizzy hair in her fingers and toyed with it.

"I want to look like you. I want guys to notice me in the hallway and not think I'm some kind of troll." Cruella got closer to Gothel's face.

"There's something else…" She said as if she was trying to look into Gothel's soul. Gothel looked down shyly, "Or is it someone else?" Cruella cocked an eyebrow as a smirk spread across her slim features. Gothel looked up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh so there is someone?" Cruella asked again with sudden interest.

"Do tell us who it is!" Ursula said with a delighted squeal. Matching people up was her department. Gothel thought for a while. She couldn't tell them it was Frollo, they would never help her. He was so low on the social ladder that he wasn't even worth their time. But if there was someone similar in their social circle…and then it came to her.

"C-Clayton…" She half mumbled. Sure it was a dirty lie. Clayton was popular, Frollo wasn't. But their personalities seemed at least a bit similar to her. Clayton put off that air as a gentleman. She knew that Frollo was a gentleman. That counted as a similarity, didn't it? And Frollo couldn't stand gypsies; he called them savages with no capability of emotion. Clayton had the same feeling about animals… Well it was close enough. Ursula let out another happy squeal.

"Oh perfect! I know just what to do!" she grabbed Gothel's hand and dragged her to the boudoir and plopped her down on the chair. Cruella and Grim followed, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Clayton?" Cruella asked with sugary sweetness, "He's a babe."

"Aren't you dating Gaston?" Gothel asked. Ursula had begun brushing out Gothel's curly hair. Ursula paused briefly.

"Your hair just ate my comb…" She said quietly. Gothel fumbled around with her hair until she felt the cold stone feeling of Ursula's whalebone comb. She pulled it out and handed it back to Ursula. Grim picked up a large brush from her boudoir and handed it to Ursula.

"She is," Grim said addressing Gothel's previous question, "But we're allowed to look."

"It's not like he doesn't do it. Besides, he's a hunter. Whatever fur he doesn't keep for that stupid trophy room of his, I get to keep." Cruella said picking up a fashion magazine. She looked from the magazine to Gothel then back at the magazine again, "If we're going to make this work, you need some new clothes. I'd offer my design talents but we simply don't have the time." Grim was digging around in her closet and came back with a large black train case.

"One thing at a time, Cruella," She said as she clicked open the case. Gothel couldn't believe how much makeup that woman could fit into that case. There had to be at least ten mascaras, five blushes, and a hundred different colors of eye shadow. Grim observed Gothel's face before she dove into the case. Ursula put the brush down right next to Gothel.

"Darling, your hair is hopeless. It is a complete disaster." She said rather bluntly. Ursula went back to digging in her own bag. Gothel was completely overwhelmed.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" She said, all three other girls froze, "Why are you doing this for me?" she asked. She had to know. Grimhilde put her hands on Gothel's shoulders.

"Donna," She said with a smile, "Because you need it."

"We can make you popular." Cruella said.

"And we can give you your man." Ursula said with a small suggestive hip bump. Gothel sighed and put her hands in her lap.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She said. The three villainesses smiled and went to work.

The next day at school Gothel walked down the hall confidently. Her hair was straightened. Her new red bow pumps clicked along the laminate tiles. She tugged slightly on the black mini that Cruella had leant to her, one of the few things that she owned that didn't have fur. She also adjusted the red off the shoulder shirt and red ascot around her neck. She flinched a bit every time she blinked; getting used to fake lashes were difficult. Someone snaked an arm through hers. It was Grimhilde.

"How are you enjoying your new found popularity?" She asked with a smirk.

"Do people always stare at you like this?" Gothel asked in a voice no louder than a whisper. Ever since she had stepped out of her car, boys were staring at her. None of them could come up with anything intelligent to say. But she hadn't seen Hades, Facilier, or Frollo that morning. She went through a full class without seeing her friends. She was starting to doubt herself.

"Pretty much, enjoy it. You've finally made it." Grim pulled Gothel closer to her. She winked at Amos who was passing them. He ran into an open locker door. The two heard a whistle. Gothel looked over her shoulder to see Chess smiling at them. Gothel stumbled a bit. She wasn't used to high heels. She tried to shift her new black book bag up onto her shoulder but stumbled a bit. Luckily someone was there to catch her.

She thought it was Frollo. He was almost always there when she did something clumsy. But it wasn't. Then she thought it was Grim, but Grim was on the other side of where she fell. Who ever caught her had bigger hands than Frollo and was definitely male.

"Are you alright?" Said a charming voice. She looked up. It was Clayton. His black hair was greased down to a fault. For a jock, he certainly cleaned up nice. She regained her balance and pushed herself away from Clayton.

"Fine," She said. No matter how much makeup and time Ursula, Cruella, and Grimhilde put into her look she was still awkward when it came to talking to anyone outside of her friend group with a Y chromosome. Clayton looked her over.

"Your name is Donna Gothel, right?" he said. She looked up, her blue eyes wide. She never had anyone remember her name. She nodded.

"Yes," She said after a while. Yup, she was still awkward. Clayton kneeled down to pick up the book she dropped. He handed it to her with a charming smile.

"You have very lovely eyes," He said to her before walking away with a smile on his face. Grim looped her arm through Gothel's again.

"That went well." She said with a smile, "You're on your way." Gothel nodded. If she could garner that reaction from Clayton, Frollo should be no problem. And then it hit her: Frollo. She had her next class with him. And he hadn't seen her all day. Oh this would be fun.

Gothel walked into the classroom, books in hand. Villainous literature was one of her favorite classes. She paused in the doorway to find where Frollo was sitting. She didn't have to look very hard. He was sitting in the front of the class with an open seat next to him. But his facial expression was priceless. He stared at Gothel wide eyed and slack jawed. At least, he thought it was Gothel. But this girl—woman—looked far too different to be the same Gothel he saw on Friday. She smiled at him and went to take her seat right next to him. His eyes followed her all the way.

"Gothel?" He said in disbelief. She turned and smiled at him. It was definitely Gothel, only one person had that smile.

"Yes?" She said, "What do you think?" She said gesturing to her appearance. Frollo stumbled with his words a bit. What did he think? Well there were several ways he could approach them but six of them would probably be highly inappropriate for school hours.

"I-uh-you look…um…" Frollo stumbled. Gothel smiled and looked at him with sincere eyes. She had rendered him speechless, which was a great start. She wondered what Hades and Facilier would say. Facilier would probably just stay calm, but Hades wasn't exactly one to keep his opinions to himself. She opened her book without too much thought on the subject. She would see them at lunch.

While Gothel sat almost relaxed, she was still a bit on edge from adjusting to the new clothes, Frollo could barely keep his eyes on his text book. He had never seen her with straight hair before, he was so used to her curly hair. Not that he didn't like her hair straight. It was just different. Not that there was anything wrong with the way her hair looked before. It was just very difficult to decide what exactly he thought about her new look. She was stunning, that was for certain. But it wasn't her. He groaned slightly and rested his head in his hand.

"Did you say something?" Gothel asked him quietly. His head shot up from his hand.

"No," He whispered. He was definitely going to have to talk to Hades and Facilier later. They would know what to do. He hoped.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Frollo jetted out of his class. He hadn't seen Gothel since his third period class and he had to talk to Facilier and Hades before he saw her again. If he didn't there would be no telling them. He wouldn't even be able to speak. He clutched his bible closer together hoping that some of its holiness would rub off on him and scare away these thoughts. He burst into the cafeteria and searched frantically for his friends. He found them sitting down together at their typical table. Frollo basically jogged to the table and sat down quickly, burying his head in his hands. Facilier and Hades glanced at each other.

"Uh," Hades was the first one to speak, "You alright there, Frollo?"

"Tell me you've seen Gothel today." Frollo said without lifting his head from his hands. Hades looked at Facilier who shook his head. Hades didn't have any classes with her. Facilier had a class with her during the next period and had come to school late so he missed their first class together.

"No, we haven't," Facilier said. He was getting worried. Frollo had never acted like this before, let alone over Gothel, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong—she just—she looks different." Frollo said quietly to his two friends, "Something happened to her over the weekend. She's got-" Frollo didn't get to finish his sentence as the three queens of the school, plus one Gothel, walked into the cafeteria. Hades spit out his soda and his jaw hit the floor as soon as he saw Gothel. She looked down right drop dead sexy. It was weird. He thought Gothel would have never stooped to their level. Not that he particularly blamed her. She looked more confident, but that wasn't who she was. Facilier just looked at Hades' expression.

"What's your problem?" He asked. Hades pointed behind him. Facilier had a similar reaction. That definitely wasn't the same Gothel who helped him with his homework on Friday afternoon. That Gothel was his friend, simple looking, and natural. This Gothel was…a babe.

Gothel smiled at them and went to walk over to them when Grimhilde grabbed her and pulled her back in line. She whispered something to their newest addition, but the three boys couldn't hear what it was.

"You see what I mean?" Frollo whispered harshly as the three boys watched her sit down with the popular crowd. Gothel shook hands with Rourke and Hopper. Clayton kissed her hand and pulled out her chair for her. Hades, Facilier, and Frollo couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What the hell happened to her?" Facilier asked. Frollo could hardly form words at this point.

"We have to go talk to her," Hades said in a low voice.

"Why?" Facilier asked, "She looks pretty damn happy."

"I don't care."

"Jerk," Frollo mumbled, "She's reached the promise land and you want to go and drag her back to looserville with us?"

"Guys, she's our friend. And that-" Hades gestured to Clayton's oil slick smile, "That can't be good for her." Facilier groaned.

"Fine," he mumbled, "Frollo, you coming?"

"I could hardly make words when she sat next to me in class. I don't think I could stage an intervention at this moment." Hades paused when he heard this.

"I knew it."

"What?" Frollo said looking up. He hadn't touched his bible, so that was the first indication to Hades that something was off.

"You like her!" Frollo paused.

"Have you seen her today?" He answered as calmly as he could. Hades faltered a bit. If Frollo only liked her now because she was hot, they were going to have some problems. Hades just shook it off, that problem could wait.

"Come one, Facilier," He said. The two boys began walking over to the table, bracing for the worst.

Grimhilde swatted away a small carrot that Gothel was about to eat. It tumbled to the floor. The rest of the table was engrossed in a conversation about the upcoming football game so Gothel thought no one would noticed. She had taken into account that none of the girls had touched any of their food. Actually, now that she looked, none of them had brought food with them or had even purchased any of the cafeteria slop.

"I was going to eat that," Gothel said quietly to Grimhilde. Grim just shook her head.

"No."

"No?"

"You need to maintain your figure. Have you been taking those pills?" She asked Gothel nodded.

"But it says to take it before meals." Grimhilde shrugged.

"It doesn't say you have to eat. You'll lose more weight that way. Being fat will get you nowhere."

"You think I'm fat?" Gothel asked sheepishly.

"No, but I see the way you eat. You need to catch your eating habits before they catch you." Grim picked up a carrot, "And besides. These are so gross. Did you know that the amount of force to bite through one of these is the same amount of force it takes to bite through a finger? It just reminds me of eating fingers." She tossed the carrot back down on Gothel's plate. Gothel had never thought of that before. She gingerly pushed the plate away from her and looked on the back of the bottle of pills to see when she could take another one. She had to admit, it was a little hard to zip up that skirt. The conversation halted all at one moment. Gothel heard footsteps and turned her head to see Hades and Facilier approaching the table. Grimhilde had told her not to sit with them because of the message it would send. Though she wasn't quite sure exactly what that message was.

"Gothel, can we talk to you?" Hades asked in a cool manner.

"Why do you need to talk to her, flame boy?" Cruella added coldly.

"Babe, come up with new names that one is getting old," he told Cruella, "and I wasn't talking to you. Gothel, please?" He looked at her sincerely. Gothel looked over at Grimhilde who shook her head. Gothel thought for a moment. There was a lot to consider. She was on the brink of popularity; any wrong move could send her flying back down the social ladder at mock speed.

"No, I'm having lunch."

"You're not even touching your food," Facilier said a bit more forcefully than he should have.

"It's none of your business what I do at lunch, now will you please leave me alone?" Hades looked her in the eye, he picked up the message that she would talk to them later. He touched Facilier's shoulder.

"Come on, I would hate to interrupt the princess's coronation." He said coldly. Gothel sighed as she watched her friends go. She instantly felt bad.

"Maybe I should go talk to them," She said as she started to get up. Grimhilde pulled her back down.

"No, you did wonderfully." Despite Grimhilde's kid words, she still felt horrible. Suddenly she felt a large hand over her own. She looked to see Clayton.

"Now, my dear, what were you saying about that book?" Gothel didn't think she had even been a part of the conversation until now. But it didn't matter; if they wanted her to speak she would speak.

"God, one day on top and she's already a bitch," Facilier said as he sat back down at their table.

"She's just got to put on airs around those creeps until she can talk to us." Hades said sitting down. He understood how difficult it was to make a good impression around new people, he could understand where Gothel was coming from.

"I don't care if she puts on airs or drowns; she has no reason to treat us the way she did."

"What happened?" Frollo asked. His bible was no longer on the table but rather stuffed in his book bag.

"She snubbed us."

"She didn't snub us." Hades said.

"I feel extremely snubbed right now," Facilier combated, "We just wanted to talk to her and she told us to stay out of her personal life." Hades chucked a balled up napkin at Facilier's head.

"Will you shut up?" He said, "Look, just take her out of the next class and come find me, I have a free period. We'll talk to her then." Facilier grumbled about having to do all the dirty work before he nodded in agreement, "Frollo, are you going to come?" Frollo shook his head furiously.

"No…no. I don't think I could contribute much to the conversation."

"It would probably mean more if you came." Hades tried. Frollo still shook his head.

"No."

"Alright, your funeral." Hades said. He glanced over at Gothel again. She was laughing with the popular crowd. Hades knew that if they didn't act fast they could lose Gothel forever.

During the next period Facilier had pulled Gothel out of class with him and they went to go find Hades. They barely spoke to each other on the way to the deserted classroom, but then again it would have been awkward to start up a conversation as if nothing had changed. When they finally reached the classroom Hades was leaning up against the desk. He saw them and pulled the chair around in front of him.

"Sit." He said to Gothel. She did so. Facilier walked up to stand next to Hades.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"What's with the getup?" Facilier asked.

"Smooth," Hades said. Usually it was Facilier who stayed calm, but he was obviously riled up about this, "We just want to know why you're suddenly hanging out with the popular crowd now and why you've been bippity bopppity booed overnight." Hades had picked up that last little phrase from his brother who had recently been making several visits to the WDHA nurse. It was her catchphrase; Hades merely thought it was applicable to the moment

"I'm allowed to hang out with whoever I want." Gothel said crossing her legs.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't hang out with them we just want to know why."

"I'm saying you shouldn't hang out with them." Facilier said, "Don't you remember what they did to you on the first day of class?" Hades looked at her confused. He had come to DVHS three weeks in due to his late enrollment. Gothel did not speak.

"Gothel, what did they do to you?" Hades asked. Still she would not answer.

"Gothel, if you don't tell him I will."

"Tell me what?"

"The threw blue raspberry slushies on me and called me an animated wannabe." Gothel said quickly, "They made sure to get dark blue slushes too so it looked more like ink."

"And then they spread a rumor saying that it was ink. I've never heard so many people call someone a cartoon killer without getting to know them." Facilier added. Hades paused to take all this in. This was Toontown they were talking about. Getting covered in ink was probably the equivalent to being covered in cows blood in the human world. Hades cringed at the image. Despite the fact that they were villains the first rule of villainy is take your plots out on someone who deserves them. Gothel had done nothing wrong. As for animated wannabe, Hades knew that Gothel came from a CGI family. Hand-drawns and CGIers didn't particularly get along. As far as he knew Gothel was the only CGIer in the whole school besides Hopper, but Hopper looked just as hand-drawn as every other toon in the school when he was in human form. Hades sighed. He now understood why Facilier was so mad.

"They did that to you and you still want to hang out with them?" He asked Gothel.

"They're different now. They helped me with all of this." She motioned to her new clothes, "They even got me a date."

"A date?" Facilier said, "With who?"

"…Clayton…" Hades eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Clayton but I thought you liked-" He caught Gothel's pleading look. Facilier didn't know about her feelings for Frollo, if they were even still there, and he wasn't going to ruin that for her, "I thought you didn't like him. At all."

"He's actually quite the gentleman." Gothel said quietly.

"Gothel we don't want to see you get hurt." Facilier said after a while. His temper had cooled a bit, not much, but a bit.

"I'm not going to get hurt!" She said standing up.

"We just care about you. All of us do." Hades said trying to calm her down.

"All of you? There's only two of you here. If you all really cared about me, Frollo would have been here too but I guess he doesn't care as much now does he?"

"Gothel-"

"No, Andre," She said calling Facilier by his first name, "Just stop. Stop controlling my life. You don't own me. Frollo doesn't own me. None of you do. I am branching out, and there is nothing you can say or do that is going to stop me. I have a date this weekend with a very attractive guy. I haven't even been asked out on a date before. I have people finally looking at me. I'm not just part of the scenery anymore!"

"Goth-"

"No." She said. Gothel pulled her book bag up onto her shoulder and took a deep breath, "If you will excuse me. I have a class that I would like to at least be seen in. I appreciate your concern but it's really not necessary. Now if you both will excuse me." And with that Gothel turned on her heel to leave the room. She faltered a bit as her ankle rolled slightly. Facilier reached out to help her but she swatted his hand away and stormed out the door.

"Well that went well." Facilier said sarcastically. He grabbed his own book bag, "We tried, Hades. But I don't think we'll be seeing Gothel for a while." With that Facilier followed Gothel's footsteps and began walking back to class. Hades sighed. It was his first real experience with high school drama. He couldn't really count the bullies because anything with less combined brainpower than his pinky was simply not worth his time. Hades grabbed his bag and began walking back to the computer lab. He might as well attempt to get some work done before he had to go to de Spell's class.

As he was walking down the hallway he passed the old girls bathroom, the one that Maleficent had taken him in when she helped heal his eye after the football game. As he passed the door he heard something. It sounded like…crying… well actually it was more like sobbing accompanied with someone talking quietly. Something, he wasn't sure what, compelled him to knock on the door. There was definitely something wrong, he just wasn't sure what. He didn't want to just barge in for fear of what he may see, so he knocked. The crying was stifled for a moment, he knocked again.

"Uh, is everything alright in there?" He asked. The door flung open. Princess Rose Heart stood in the doorway. She wasn't the one who had been crying, he could see that clearly. Hades glanced over her shoulder and saw Rebecca Tremaine sitting on the floor of the bathroom with her back against one of the stalls. Her eyes were red and puffy and it didn't take a complete genius to figure out which one had been crying. Maleficent was there too. She had her arm around Rebecca and was mumbling soothing words.

"Go away," Rose said with spite.

"I just wanted to-"

"I don't give a flying fuck, just leave. This doesn't concern you and you'll only make it worse." She said. Hades caught Maleficent's eye.

"Let him in," Maleficent said calmly. She turned her attention to Rebecca, "He's good to help lighten the mood." Rebecca smiled a bit before going back to her stifled crying. Hades came into the bathroom, the familiar sent of potions, pencil shavings, and perfume hitting his nose. He crouched down in front of Rebecca. He rubbed her knee soothingly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said calmly. Hades could tell that whatever was upsetting her must have been huge. The room was silent aside from Rebecca's tears. Mal looked at her for a split moment; Rebecca nodded as if answering some unsaid question.

"Becca—she…she got some… bad news today." Mal said calmly. Rebecca rested her head on Mal's shoulder as Rose calmly rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Well there's no use in crying over a B," Hades said trying to lighten the mood. It sort of worked. Rebecca let out a little laugh and even almost stopped crying for a few moments.

"It's—it's not that," She said with a sniffle, "God, I wish it was that, but it's not."

"Then what's wrong?" Hades asked with pure concern. Rebecca took a deep breath to calm her sobs. She looked at Mal.

"He won't tell anyone." She said calmly.

"I won't." Hades promised. Rebecca took another breath.

"I… I'm pregnant." She said before bursting into tears again on Maleficent's shoulder. Hades' jaw threatened to hit the floor for the second time today. But he restrained it. Instead he kept quiet for as long as he could.

"Do you…do you know who the father is?" He asked. This was a delicate situation and should be handled as such, but that question was obviously in the forefront of his mind. He had to know. Rebecca took a deep breath.

"…Gaston…" She said before bursting into tears again. Hades didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. All he could think was that if Cruella found out, she would definitely kill them both.

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLOT TWISTS! Didja ever notice that Tremaine is the ONLY Disney Villain with kids of her own? Coincidence? I THINK NOT! You actually have no idea how long I contemplated who the father is. Seriously I wittled it down to Gaston and Ratcliffe. But due to certain characteristics in the offspring I decided to make it Gaston because you definately know that that man is pathological... he has to be! HE JUST HAS TO BE! And besides... I'm almost 100% certain that Ratcliffe is gay... no man who goes parading around in a pink suit with ribbons in his hair with a manslave and lap dog can possibly be straight. But he was a contender! Feel honored Ratcliffe... feel honored.<p>

as for the rest of you... REVIEW BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE OPINIONS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER SO ASK AWAY! And please, if you actually subit a signed review I can actually answer your questions. The anonymous reviews are phenomial, I love you guys, but those who have accounts and submit singed reviews will get answers to their questions. I really dont try to be picky but I feel that if I answer the questions in the Authors notes they just take up time and detract from the story. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ALL SHOULD REVIEW!


	8. To Art, or not to art

WOOT WOOT! HAPPY SUMMER KIDS! Unfortunatley this is the last chapter I am going to be able to upload for a while because I am going to Russia in a few days and then to New York. But when I am home I will work on this as best as I can over the summer and get this lovely plot rolling! ENJOY CHAPTER EIGHT FOLKS! I SLAVED OVER IT!

* * *

><p>Frollo grabbed the back of his head as another spit ball went flying into his hair. He turned around to see Gaston with a straw in his hand high fiving Clayton. Frollo glared at them. Mainly at Clayton, though he wasn't the one who spat the spit ball in the first place. He was glaring at Clayton because he had his arm around Gothel's shoulder. Ever since that stupid makeover she hadn't even spoken to them and now she was with that Clayton creep. Clayton whispered something into her ear, she blushed and giggled. Frollo nearly gagged. He liked Gothel. Or well, he had liked her. Now she was morphing into one of <em>them<em>. One of those snooty bitches whose boyfriends had made his life a living hell. For that matter he had made Gothel's first few weeks of school hell, too. He couldn't wrap his head around why she was hanging out with them. Part of Frollo's brain wished him to retire and accept the fact that she was lost to him, like Jehan. However the other—albeit small—part of his brain told him to keep holding out for her. At least for a little while.

Another spit ball hit him in the back of his head. Frollo hated assemblies almost as much as hated gypsies. Almost. For some reason Principal Pete had called a gathering of the entire school. Some big news apparently. Frollo sank down in his seat as if to diminish the target that was apparently taped to the back of his head. Hades glanced over at him from the side. In a way Frollo kind of envied Hades. He never had spit balls thrown at his head. Then again if they anywhere near his head they'd probably burn up. Now that he thought about it he wondered how Hades even managed to have a flaming head. Must be some kind of magic thing that he would never understand. Not that he wanted to. Witchcraft, no matter how useful for a villain, was against his religion. Unbeknownst to Frollo, Hades' mind was elsewhere.

Hades glanced over the tops of the heads of the students looking for a particular redhead. It had been a week since Rebecca told him about her little problem; she wasn't showing yet either so it was a safe secret for now. He didn't know Gaston that well, not that he wanted to or anything, but he had to wonder if Gaston would have even the slightest amount of sympathy. Hades was always willing to cut a deal if he had to, so were Facilier and Frollo, so would Gaston do the same thing? Eh, probably not. Gaston was strong, that was sure enough, but he lacked the bargaining power of a good villain. His stubbornness would probably get him thrown off of a tower at some point.

He felt bad for Rebecca really. She had so much going for her. She was bright, had a couple of strong friends to fall back on, he wasn't quite sure about her home life but that didn't matter, she had so much to work with and nowhere to go but up. Hades glanced briefly over his shoulder at Gaston after he saw another spit ball hit Frollo in the back of his head. Gaston sneered at him.

"What do you want Flame-head?" he said in a condescending manner. Gothel was sitting right there too. But she didn't dare speak up.

"A new nickname and a black chevy to run you over with would be nice." Hades said nonchalantly. He looked back at Rebecca and sighed. The poor girl was going to go through hell this year. He had asked her if she was going to get an abortion. It would definitely save her a lot of trouble. But she had said no. Multiple times. She was a villain, but she didn't think that she could go through with an abortion, let alone come even close to affording one. Once she started showing there would be no stopping the rumor mill. Hades wasn't even sure she told Gaston.

"Excuse me," Principal Pete said calmly into the microphone. No one bothered to quiet down, "excuse me," He said a little more forcefully, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled. All conversations ceased, "Thank you, now I'm sure all of you are wondering why I called you all here today…"

"Yeah, no shit," Facilier muttered.

"As many of you may or may not know, the Walt Disney Heroes Academy has introduced a new class into their curriculum: fine arts." The crowd booed, any mention of WDHA was met with harsh consequences, "I know, I know, I can't stand that ridiculous mouse or his school any more than you can. Luckily I have a solution that has been okayed by the head honcho himself," Hades groaned. Anything that got Walt's approval was bound to be less than enjoyable for the villains, "That is why, starting tomorrow, you will all be placed in one of three different fine arts classes." The crowd erupted into cries of outrage, "SHUT UP WILL YOU! I understand that this may be construed as an inconvienience for most of you. However, it will give us another opportunity to crush those goodie goodies into the ground. Mr. Disney has agreed that he will award a large grant of money to whichever school's program flourishes the best."

"Twenty bucks says that this is going to backfire horribly," Facilier mumbled to Hades. The school hadn't had a fine arts department in years. It had been disbanded due to the lack of interest. That and students were causing mayhem with it. Set pieces went up in smoke, no one cared to come see the theatrical productions, paint was stolen and then later smeared over classrooms, instruments were broken and went unpaid for—all in all it was a complete disaster. The only reason they had bothered to bring it back was because Pete had wanted to beat Mickey in something else.

"Thirty." Hades retaliated.

"As of today we are hiring three new teachers to take the positions of theater, music, and visual art. Please welcome our new head of theater Gajadhar Hartless1, our new head of music Aden Firebird2, and our new head of visual arts Lawrence Lowsley3. I hope you welcome them all into the faculty; you will be in their classes tomorrow. You are all dismissed." The crowd began to grumble but stood up anyway. Hades saw Rebecca walking past his little group of friends with Maleficent on one arm and Rose on the other. She looked like a prisoner doomed to hang. Well it was close enough to that. He pushed passed Facilier to catch up to them.

"What's his problem?" Facilier asked Frollo. Frollo shrugged as he picked another spitball out of his hair. Hades ran up and tapped Maleficent on the shoulder. Her yellow eyes looked up at him in surprise.

"How's she doing?" He whispered to her. Mal shrugged.

"Not better, not worse," She said. Suddenly Rebecca grabbed Rose's arm tightly and the two ran out.

"Uh….."

"Morning sickness," Maleficent explained, "Sort of ironic though. Seems to hit her every moment of the day."

"How many times has she…" Hades made the mocking sound of throwing up.

"Only you would be able to mock morning sickness," Maleficent said with a small smile, "Three."

"Is there anything she can take for it?"

"I'm working on a potion to help with it." Maleficent said with a shrug. She glanced at Hades out of the corner of her eye, "Why are you being so helpful? You're like going against every rule in the villain handbook."

"Damn it I knew I forgot to read something," Hades said in a sarcastic manner. He shrugged, "I don't know. She trusted me enough to tell me and I don't want to see her get hurt. And you? With your grades you're ready to become the next mistress of all evil."

"Mistress? So you think I'm sexy."

"…Forget I said that and answer the question."

"She's one of my best friends. We're practically the same person. I have to look out for her." Hades passed Gaston and the group of jocks.

"Has she told him yet?" Hades asked looking briefly over his shoulder at the dimwits. Maleficent shook her head.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if she did?" Maleficent said in a harsh whisper, "He'd probably end up killing her and the baby. It's not something captain popularity has to deal with every day."

"You know someone is going to have to tell him sooner or later." Hades and Maleficent began walking down the hall to retrieve their newly art incorporated schedules from the office. Meanwhile Gothel was walking amongst the populars.

"I cannot believe that Pete is going to make us sing and dance like a bunch of stupid heroes." Grimhilde whined. Gothel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She enjoyed arts. She had a sketch book in her bag and was constantly singing around the house while she cooked or helped her mother clean. Gothel winced when she realized she was probably more like a hero in that aspect than she would like to admit.

"Well I'm not going," Cruella said as she examined her nails, "I'll just tell Daddy I don't want to and I'll get out of it no problem."

"And if your dad can't get you out of it?" Gothel said sheepishly. There was a slight pause before the populars burst out into laughter. Clayton put his arm around Gothel's waist and pulled her closer.

"Mr. DeVille could stop nuclear warfare with the kind of leverage he possesses." Clayton said with his typical British drawl.

"Can he get me out too?" Grimhilde asked, "I am not parading around like one of those pansies over at WDHA." Cruella shrugged.

"I suppose so," There was a pause, Cruella noticed that Ursula hadn't said anything, "And you? You haven't said a word about this new arts program yet, and you're usually the first to speak your mind."

"Oh me?" Ursula said. She looked like she was coming out of some deep thought, "Well I don't think it'll be too bad."

"You've got to be kidding me." Cruella said nearly stopping in her tracks.

"She's gone mad." Grimhilde added. Gothel didn't say a word; she was walking a thin line as it was, even with a new jock boyfriend.

"I just think that we'll be the show stoppers, so there's really nothing to worry about." Ursula said calmly. Gothel quirked her eyebrow, Ursula was hiding something from them, she just knew it. Gothel continued walking with them until she reached her Villainous Literature class. Clayton gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you after class." He said with a suave smile. Gothel had to admit that she was growing quite fond of Clayton. He wasn't Frollo, she had to accept that much, but he was popular, good looking, and a fine gentleman. For the first time in her life she had an actual reason to go to the football games, though her new friends would be in the cheer squad and she would be in the bleachers. He was always polite; he opened doors for her, sat with her at lunch, wasn't afraid to show his affections unlike some people she knew. But then again, she didn't really know him. She didn't know his past, she didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, hell she didn't even know his favorite color. Gothel sighed. She knew that Frollo came from a divided home and had lost a brother, she knew Frollo wanted to do God's work and join the church when he was of age, she even knew that his favorite color was burgundy—not red—burgandy. Gothel shook her head. She couldn't think about Frollo now.

"Ahem." Said a voice behind her. Well so much for not thinking about Frollo. Gothel sighed and looked at the gothic boy.

"What?" She said in an almost snotty manner. Ever since she had started hanging out with the populars he hadn't said a single word to her.

"Are you going to go into the classroom or are you just going to stand here all day?" Gothel humphed and walked into the classroom. She had taken to sitting next to Maleficent more and more. They didn't really talk, but at least she was higher up on the social ladder than Frollo, dating Jafar and all. Gothel sat down and opened her bag, taking the pill bottle out. She popped a pill from the bottle before putting it back in its rightful place. Gothel was rather pleased with herself; she had lost six pounds in two weeks and hadn't eaten all day. Sure she was a bit dizzy, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She knew that Grimhilde sometimes went whole days without eating and had one of the best figures in the school. The only thing she was wondering now is how this would factor into the new arts program that she was due to start tomorrow.

The next day, Mr. Firebird stood in front of the newly established fifth period men's chorus class using a piece of chalk to scratch his name on the board. He had orange hawk eyes and a long curved nose. His fire engine red hair stood out against his ashy skin and many students were wondering just how he managed to be a dark sinned ginger.

Frollo sighed, as much as he enjoyed singing amidst the crowds of people in Sunday mass, being in a small choir frightened him a bit. The benefit of singing in church was that he couldn't hear himself. And if he did sing alone it was usually in the shower or when he was home alone. If Frollo was not confident on one thing it would be his singing voice. He glanced around the room at the other supposed singers and was actually quite surprised by a few of them. Among them were Gaston, Rattigan, Scar, Ratcliffe, Oogie Boogie, Shock, and Barrel. Frollo was actually relieved when he found out that Facilier was going to be in the class as well so he wouldn't have to suffer Gaston's egocentric bari-tenor voice all day long. But the biggest surprise to the class was Hook. Frollo didn't even know the boy could sing. He vaguely recalled Hades mentioning something about music but it was all a bit fuzzy to him.

"Good afternoon class," Mr. Firebird said as he withdrew some music from his desk, "Today we will be doing voice testing. As stated in the letter that was sent home yesterday each of you should have a small portion prepared for today's class in order to voice match you all. Now, Padriac Rattigan you may go first." Rattigan sighed and handed his sheet music to the accompanist, "What will you be singing for us today?"

"A short piece from the end credits of the movie Madhouse." Frollo was stunned when Rattigan sang. His rich voice rang out with power that would have been suitable for a man twice his age. It was gawdy, but rather smooth and had volume without being completely overwhelming. The next person up to sing was Ratcliffe. He sang a very dramatic rendition of _Man of Style_ which Frollo found particularly ironic due to the fact that because of his economic position Ratcliffe often wore very ratty looking clothing. After Ratcliffe was Oogie who sang _Your Feet's Too Big_, a soulful number where his smooth voice could really shine. Both Lock and Barrel wowed the small group with their rendition of a couple of Sondheim numbers; Barrel sang _No More_ and Lock pulled out a fairly eloquent solo version of _Cool_. Gaston in his ever pompous ways sang _C'est Moi_ and Facilier sang a flawless rendition of _Fly Me to the Moon. _Scar, while he seemed rather bored with his performance of _I'm an Ordinary Man_. After Hook's surprising rendition of _Major-General_, it was finally Frollo's time to audition. He had spent all night looking through music trying to decide what to sing, he had finally settled on _Hallelujah_. It was calm and showed off his voice nicely and he had recently sung it with a group of several other young men from his church.

The song went smoothly enough. Facilier gave him a thumbs up as soon as he was finished so he took that as a good sign. Frollo's voice didn't have the same soulful glide that Facilier's had, nor did it have the raw power that Gaston had. It wasn't quiet, like Barrel's voice, and it wasn't showy like Lock's voice. But it was nice and had a different power all its own. Frollo knew that if he had to belt for whatever reason he could do it, but he could also sing in the softest pianissimo for the gentlest of church hyms. He also had a fairly decent range and his falsetto wasn't strained like a few of the other boys. Now that Frollo thought about it, they had a pretty good collection of voices, WDHA would be very hard pressed to compete with them. As Mr. Firebird droned on about music selection and rehearsal requirements, Frollo couldn't help but wonder what Hades was doing in his art.

Hades slammed his locker shut after another painfully long class. He never thought he would hate arts so much. Due to the narrow minded faculty he had been put into theater. Oh sure, let's put the Greek kid in theater, he'll love it so much. Not. Hades was about ready to claw his eyes out after that period. Thankfully they were in the playwriting portion of the class, so it wouldn't be that difficult for now, but the mere thought of performing with half of the class made him want to throw up. Not only did he have the overly dramatic kids there, like Chess and Stromboli, but he also had the ones who really didn't give a shit and would honestly rather be elsewhere, like Clayton.

Clayton was already on Mr. Heartless's good side due to the fact that he had quoted Shakespeare in the first class and had profoundly stated that he had thoroughly enjoyed _Macbeth _above any other play. Hades wished that Macbeth would just come walking down the hall and kill him instead of Duncan. Clayton had even gone as far as to crack an Oedipus joke against hades. Naturally it made Mr. Heartless laugh, but at that moment he just wanted to slap the bastard for being so eloquently versed in Greek plays.

As for the rest of the arts program, Hades couldn't quite say. He knew that Rebecca, Rose, and Maleficent were all in the same visual arts class with Gothel, which was slightly awkward to say the least. He knew that Frollo was enjoying singing, the same went for Facilier. Hades couldn't sing or draw so there was no way he could switch into another arts class unless Lawrence, who was adamant about going by his first name, was accepting very abstract art. Which he wasn't.

On top of his wonderful arts dilemma, Hades was also having trouble juggling his involvement with the whole let's-keep-Rebecca's-pregnancy-under-wraps spiel and keeping Frollo and Facilier away from Gothel. The two friend groups were so separate that he was nearly tearing his hair out. Or he would, if he had any hair to tear out. Thankfully he still had Magic 101 at the end of the day, it was a good stress reliever and he had it with both Maleficent and Facilier.

Hades sat down in his place and then firmly placed his head on desk top. Facilier came in later and sat down next to him. He lightly tapped Hades' on the shoulder.

"Hades, man, you up?" Hades jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

"Whatyesofcoursei'mup." Hades said in a hurried manner. The truth was that with all of this friend juggling plus homework he was exhausted. He hadn't slept in about two days and it was really starting to get to him. Pain and Panic knew to stay well away from Hades when he didn't sleep well; his temper was even thinner than usual.

"Good afternoon class," Magica said to get the student's attention. All talking, or whatever was left of it, stopped immediately. Hades could hardly keep his eyes open the entire class. Not that the lecture about dark matter magic wasn't enthralling, he was just exhausted. If he was tired he couldn't even imagine what a hormone raging mess Rebecca was or how Rose and Maleficent could put up with it more than he ever could. Hades was just thankful that Gods could be born out of someone's head; it dealt with fewer hormones that way. He was startled when the bell suddenly rung signaling the end of another strenuous day. As Hades was walking out Magica stopped him.

"Hades I need to speak with you." She waved her wand to bring forth a chair that nearly knocked Hades over before he had a chance to sit down. He blinked sleepily but sat down anyway.

"What can I do for you Ms. De Spell?" Hades said in a still charming manner. Magica looked rather annoyed with him.

"Hades, when you started this class you showed a high level of potential for a new student. Some of the highest I've seen in all my years of teaching, but it seems that recently you've begun to slip. Your grades are not acceptable for this class." Hades groaned. The last thing he needed was a teacher scolding him on his plate, "What I want to know is why you've suddenly decided to fall asleep in my class?"

"Stress," Hades said, it was the truth, he didn't care to elaborate on it, but it was the truth, "I've just been very tired lately." Magica glared at him. She knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but she didn't press the manner.

"I understand that the new schedule is a bit… rough to say the least. But I would like to see you pull your grades in this class out of the toilet, therefor I am assigning you a tutor until you can pull you grades up. You will work out a tutoring schedule with Maleficent as soon as possi-"

"Woah, back up, who will be tutoring me?" Hades said. He was now very awake and paying attention.

"Maleficent is one of the best students in this class, I was thinking about assigning you Jafar as your tutor but since you two don't seem to get along well you will be assigned to Maleficent. Do I make myself clear?" Hades nodded. Well at least he got one thing good out of this class. And if there was one person he needed to tell, it was Facilier. Hades practically ran out of the school to catch up with his voodoo loving friend, but when he reached the front of the school his friend was nowhere to be found. Well at least, not on the school grounds anyway.

DVHS was on the shadier side of town, just on the border between the Dreamlight district—where many Disney branch schools were located—and the Scribwood district—one of toon towns nicer ghettos, but a ghetto nonetheless. Facilier was two blocks away from that school on that boarder looking for a couple of acquaintances of his. He leaned against an alleyway waiting for the two toons in question to arrive.

"Ah and there he is, the man of the hour," Facilier looked down the alley to see a fox in tattered looking clothing around his age walking up to greet him with a shorter brown tabby in tow.

"You guys been stealing from kids again?" Facilier asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't get your shadow in a knot." The fox said, "Giddy here got a bit distracted out in Scribwood, nothing to be ashamed of." The cat, Giddeon, shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"And you wonder why Pete kicked you out DVHS." Facilier said with a small laugh, "Look John, I don't have much time so-" Facilier pulled forth a small wad of cash.

"Easy there, friend." The fox, Honest John as he was called, said quickly, "I'm going to have to up the prince a bit."

"How come?"

"Animators aren't cranking out the ink thinner like they used to, it is a very delicate-"

"Aw, come on, John! You know I don't have any kind of money to be buying this stuff at your crazy prices!" Facilier groaned.

"Ah, but you said you needed it, and I have the best prices in Scribwood."

"I'll find someone else."

"Someone else? You're willing to go risk your hide in Darlington? Or how 'bout getting a few anvils dropped on your head in Firebrook?" Facilier winced, neither of those options sounded too appealing.

"Fine, how much is it going to cost me?" John paused for a moment to think.

"150." Facilier grumbled and dug around in his pocket for an extra twenty five dollars. For what he had planned the ink thinner better be worth it if he was shelling out a sheet and a half for it. He handed the money over to Honest John and swipped the bottle out of his hand.

"There, happy?" John smiled at him.

"Am now." John trotted back down the alley with the money in his hand, "Oh by the way," He called over his shoulder, "I was told that you were in the market for deadly nightshade. If you need some just come to me."

"Like I'd waste more of my money on you." Facilier grumbled. All of those high school dropouts were all the same. But if he could get his hands on some deadly nightshade, maybe this plan would work out better than he expected.

* * *

><p>1 is the Ringmaster from Dumbo. I ran out of character short villains to use so I decided to use him... Pete is the main villain for many of the old Disney shorts, but he's already in here and I dont think he would be teaching arts.<p>

2 is the Firebird from the Firebird Suite in Fantasia 2000

3 is LAWRENCE from Princess and the Frog. You didn't think I would forget about him did you? He's just enough of a baddie to make this story but enough of a push over to teach visual art.

Now time for song explanations: Because Rattigan was voiced by the ever wonderful Vincent Price, I found a song that Price sang for the end credits of the movie Madhouse and fell in love with his voice all over again. David Ogden Stiers, who voiced Ratcliffe, was also on the show M.A.S.H. and I found a lovely little music video for the show using the song Man of Style which was sung by Steirs. The man who voiced Oogie was in a production on Broadway called Aint Misbehavin' and sang the song Your Feet's too Big. I chose this song because it has that same flair that Oogie has and of course I had to go with the same voice. Since Danny Elfman, who wrote the score for NBC and was also the voice of Barrel, is a big fan of Sondheim I gave Lock and Barrel two of my favorite male Sondheim numbers. Gaston got C'est Moi for obvious reasons I won't go into and I found a video of Keith David, who plays Facilier, singing Fly Me to the Moon at a Nat King Cole tribute concert. I would marry his voice in this song. Since the boys who play Scar on Broadway, as well as Jeremy Irons, don't usually do other singing work outside of the show I decided that Henry Higgins was a close enough character match to Scar. The man who played Hook in the Broadway revival of Peter Pan was also the General in Pirates of Penzance and in fact sang the song Major-General. Finally the only song I could find that would even begin to match Frollo was Hallelujah.

TADA! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. NOW REVIEW! Do svidaniya! See you all when I get home from Mother Russia!


	9. Teach Me

I AM HOME! But unfortunately I have to leave you guys again for another ten days. Yeah, I'm sorry, this time I'm going to New York though. But to make it up to you kids I wrote you an EXTRA LONG chapter. See if you can pick up on the referances!

ENJOY AND REVIEW

* * *

><p>There was really nothing like the musty smell of plastic wrap and fabric, Gothel decided. She pushed the countless plastic wrapped costumes looking for a perfect one. Ursula stood on the other side of the costume rack looking at costumes as well. She pulled one from the rack and looked at the picture.<p>

"What about this one?" the purple girl asked holding up a Vegas show girl costume. Gothel tilted her head and looked at the picture. She shrugged.

"Try it on," She said still looking through the rack. Cruella's Halloween party was less than a week away and she still needed a costume, she also needed a dress for DVHS's Halloween dance. Gothel groaned, she usually liked to shop but this was just ridiculous. Ursula's ears perked up at the sound of Gothel's frustration.

"Still haven't found one?" Gothel shook her head and flipped through the costumes on another rack furiously. Ursula calmly browsed through the rack until she found just the costume she was looking at until she found exactly the costume she was looking for. She tossed it at Gothel, "Try this one on." Gothel looked at the package with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Gothel said looking at the costume. Ursula smirked.

"Oh just try it on!" She said shoving Gothel into a dressing room. Gothel looked at the plastic wrapped costume in disgust but pulled it out of its wrapping anyway. Ursula stood outside of the dressing room looking at more costumes. She did like the show girl one but it was a little . . . heavy looking. And the head dress was rather ridiculous. As she was browsing through the assorted costumes she heard Gothel mumbling in the dressing room.

"I look ridiculous." Gothel said in a rather dull tone. Ursula chuckled a bit. Maybe Gothel wouldn't be able to pull off the costume.

"Oh just come on out, dear. I'm sure you look fine." Gothel pulled back the curtain to reveal the black corset dress, white detached dress collar, and black bunny ears.

"I look like a prostitute."

"An expensive prostitute." Ursula said with a small chuckle. Gothel shot her a death glare. Though Gothel hadn't ever really talked to Ursula much before, she had to admit that the girl was not nearly as bad as she seemed. Sure she was often persuaded by Grim and Cruella, but she had talent as a villain. She was a charmer, probably one of the reason she had half of the guys at DVHS hanging on her every word. But she was very secretive about her past and her home life. Gothel didn't pry, but she did find it interesting. The girls had met up countless times at Cruella and Grim's houses, but they had never even been invited over to Ursula's.

"I am not wearing a Playboy endorsed outfit to Cruella's party." Gothel said crossing her arms. Ursula turned back to the costume rack and talked over her shoulder.

"Why not? I'm sure Clayton would just love it," She turned to Gothel with a small smirk on her face, "After all he is a hunter." She said with a wink. Gothel wrinkled her nose.

"You're repulsive."

"He's your boyfriend! Halloween is the one time of the year that you are allowed to dress like a total slut and not have anyone care. It's also the only holiday, besides a birthday or Christmas, where your man expects you to dress sexy just for him."  
>"So I have to be a rabbit?"<p>

"You could be a lion." Ursula said holding up a ridiculous looking cowardly lion outfit. Gothel shook her head furiously.

"Is there any way I can get out of looking like an animal? I mean it is a little twisted. . ." Ursula shrugged and pulled forth another costume.

"Fine, try this one." Gothel looked down at the package with a small smile. It wasn't an animal, which was nice; and it probably wouldn't make her look like a complete prostitute, she hoped.

"Alright, but then you try on this one." Gothel said pulling forth what she thought would be a perfect costume for Ursula. Ursula looked down at the picture of a Go-Go dancer.

"Why this?" Ursula asked, though Gothel was already in the changing room. Gothel struggled to pull the corset strings on the back of her costume shut.

"Because you're always a show stopper. Majority of the girls who show up at Cruella's party are most likely going to pull the lingerie with animal ears look, no one will have that costume." Gothel worked on making sure the head piece was on correctly before stepping out to show Ursula the costume, "Well what do you think?" Ursula whistled.

"Darling, you're going to have a hard time keeping Clayton's hands off of you for the night." She said with a small laugh. Gothel smiled. She did look good in the costume and she knew she would draw attention. But the sweetest part of it all was that it was sure to draw attention from a certain skinny gothic boy.

The girls checked out, new costumes in hand, and headed over to Angelo's Dress Boutique to find dresses for the Halloween ball with Cruella and Grimhilde. Being villains, the Halloween ball was the second biggest event of the year. The first was obviously prom, but the one night dedicated to evil and debauchery came in as a close second. Angelo's was famous in the Apple River district of Toon Town for the outrageously beautiful ball gowns and bridal dresses. It was a little pricey, but completely worth it.

The shop looked rather large and the sign had a human toon leaning on the S of the sign with thumbs up. Gothel vaguely recognized him as one of those comic strip toons that she used to love as a girl.

Cruella looked over her large designer glasses at the two approaching girls and sighed impatiently.

"We've been waiting forever!" She said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Gothel couldn't choose a costume." Ursula said giving Cruella the typical two cheek air kiss greeting, "But we finally found her one."

"What is it?" Grimhilde asked with subtle interest.

"You'll see at the party." Gothel said with a small smile as she pushed her flat ironed hair away from her face, "What about you guys?"

"Beergarten girl." Grimhilde said.

"Queen Bee." Cruella said with a smirk and a hair flip, "And you, Ursula?"

" A Go-Go girl."

"Like from the seventies?" Grimhilde asked with a slightly skeptical look on her face.

"Yes, and I look damn sexy in it thank you very much." Ursula said pushed through the two girls into the store. Gothel giggled a little bit. Ursula was always the one to brush bad compliments off; she was a very strong girl.

Gothel had never been inside Angelo's before, but it was obvious that the other three had been. Cruella approached the front counter where a frizzy haired red headed teen was sitting. Gothel could clearly see the iron on patch for WDHA on her back pack. The girl looked up with poison green eyes. She was awkward looking to say the least. Her hair looked a bit like a poor attempt at a Vivian Blaine cut, her makeup was vibrant purple and stood out against her pale skin and fire-engine red hair, and Gothel could catch the slightest gleam of braces beneath her awkwardly coral colored mouth.

"Where is your mom?" Cruella said coldly. The girl behind the desk rolled her eyes and looked back down at the copy of Variety she had been enjoying previously.

"Hello to you to, Cruella." The girl said, "She's in the back."

"Well are you going to call her up here or do we have to wait all day." The girl rolled her eyes and pressed a button on the phone.

"Mom, Cruella and her friends are here to see you again." The phone beeped before another sweet voice answered.

"Thank you, Jessica I'll be right out." The girl named Jessica buried her nose in her Variety again. The woman who came out from the back just looked like an older, more well-kept version of Jessica. She had short red hair and bright blue eyes, smoky brown makeup and full red lips. She wore a short black dress and burgany pumps. The woman smiled at the sight of Cruella and her friends.

"Maria." Cruella said with a smile as she gave the woman, named Maria, the typical two cheek kiss greeting.

"Cruella, darling. Is it time for the Halloween ball already?" Gothel saw Jessica roll her eyes again, "Oh and Ursula and Grim, you both look wonderful as always." The other two villains mimicked Cruella's actions while Gothel stood semi-awkwardly in the background, "And you? I don't think we've met yet."

"This is Gothel, she's new. Gothel this is Maria Angelo, she owns the store" Cruella said looking through a rack of dresses.

"Very pleased to meet you." Gothel said sticking out her hand, Maria shook it furiously.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too. Do you go to DHVS as well?" Gothel nodded, "Oh all my best clients come from that school. I just wish that my Jessica here would bring in some of her friends. . ."

"Not going to happen, mom." Jessica said from behind her paper. Maria rolled her eyes.

"She gets so wrapped up in her singing and acting, I just don't know what to do with her anymore. Now then, shall we find you girls some dresses? What did you have in mind?"

"Something short." Said Grimhilde.

"Something sexy." Added Ursula.

"I think I have something right up your alley." Maria said as she went to one of the racks and pulled down several gowns. Some short, some long, some red, some black; she obviously knew what villains liked, "Cruella, I don't have anything with fur on it this time, but here's a few where we used feathers." Cruella grabbed the stack of dresses out of Maria's hand. The red headed woman turned back to the rack, "Let's see. . . Grim, you're still a size two right?"

"Yes."

"Ah, here we are. I know how much you like the high collars." Gothel watched as Grimhilde took her own stack of high collared dresses into another dressing room. Maria glanced around until she found the stack that she had set aside for Ursula, "Here you go dear, corset dresses. Just like you like." Ursula smiled and went into the dressing room. Gothel stepped forward to see what Maria had for her. Maria circled Gothel like a hawk, tapping her chin in thought, "What size are you?"

"A four." Gothel said quietly, she still wasn't as thin as Grimhilde.

"Hmmm. . . You'd look good in red and black." Maria said gathering a few dresses in Gothel's size, "Why don't you try some of these on?" Gothel nodded and headed into the last open dressing room. She spent a good fourty-five minutes trying on the dresses before she found one she like. The skirt wasn't obscenely poofy, the sleeves were long and covered the marks on her arms that she was getting from scratching so much, the high back collar made her neck look slimmer, and the splashes of red on the bodice were very lovely.

"Gothel? Do you have one?" Gothel heard Ursula's voice coming from the other side of the curtain.

"I think so." Gothel said in an excited voice.

"Well get out here then." Gothel pushed open the curtain and stepped out to the other gown clad girls. Cruella smiled.

"It works for you," She said. She had chosen a blue and black gown with a full skirt and peacock feather trimmed neckline and strapless bodice. Grim had chosen a blue, black, and red dress with multiple overlay skirts and a lot of lace. Compared to the others, Ursula's was actually quite simple. She wore a red over dress with a white sub dress and a black, red, and white, skirt. They all looked pretty amazing and Gothel looked. . . well she thought she looked alright, not exactly show stopping but still hot.

"Oh my, well aren't you four gorgeous?" Gothel heard Maria's whiny voice coming from the other side of the room. The red head almost rocketed towards them, "Well turn, let's see if we need to make any adjustments." Cruella was first. She approached the mirror and looked at the dress with a small scowel, "You don't like it?" Maria asked.

"My ass looks huge." Cruella said with distain.

"Not a problem, we'll just remove some of the extra skirt material." Cruella stepped down with a smile. Grimhilde was the next one up. She observed her reflection tediously.

"The bows need to go," She said pulling on the bows on the sleeves, "And the corset needs to be tighter."

"I'll have that taken in then." Ursula approached the mirror and did a quick turn, observing her backside.

"I want a lower scoop in the back."

"Not a problem." Maria said turning to Gothel, "And what about you dear?" Gothel stepped up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She didn't see anything wrong with the dress.  
>"I think it looks fine." She said.<p>

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Cruella said quickly as she nitpicked Gothel's dress, "The seams can be taken in here, I'd remove some of the lace around the neck line."

"Why?" Gothel asked as she fought the urge to bat Cruella's hand away from the dress.

"It's a bit conservative."

"Yeah, for a prostitute maybe," Jessica said from the front desk. Cruella shot an evil glare her way.

"Can you do it or not?" Cruella asked Maria, who nodded furiously.

"Oh yes, I'll have it ready for you by next Monday, just in time for the Halloween ball." On the way out the girls dumped their gowns unceremoniously into Maria's arms and approached the counter to pay for their dresses. Cruella, Ursula, and Grimhilde all paid for their dresses with little acknowledgement of the girl behind the desk and exited the building without another word. Gothel took more time. She handed over her credit card but then went back to digging in her purse for some other things. She placed a tube of red lipstick on the counter. Jessica looked up with a slightly confused expression.

"What's that for?"  
>"You look like Veronica Lake," Gothel said simply, "and red lipstick would look good on you." She signed the receipt and handed it back to Jessica.<p>

"Veronica Lake huh?" Jessica asked. Gothel nodded and took her receipt.

"Just trust me." And with that Gothel exited the building to find a group of very impatient girls waiting for her.

"What was that?" Cruella asked. Gothel seemed a little flustered. Not only had she just helped someone, she had helped someone from WDHA.

"She was a mess," Gothel stated simply, "It's bad enough we have buckets of ugly like Tremaine and Rose walking around toon town, why make the burden on our eyes heavier?" The girls nodded and carried on their merry way. Gothel instantly didn't feel good about what she said. She knew Rose had more balls than any of the rest of the girls at DVHS and Tremaine was ten times as intelligent as the rest of them. She was just happy that she hadn't said anything about Maleficent. Though she didn't really know the green girl on a personal level, she knew that Maleficent was damn smart and damn talented when it came to magic. It wasn't that those three girls were particularly low on the social ladder, though they weren't exactly high either. They kept to themselves and rarely talked to anyone else, though Hades seemed to be weaseling his way into that little friend group for some reason.

"What do you mean I can't go over to her house?" Hades asked his parents. He had been trying to get them to say yes to him going over to Maleficent's house for tutoring, but it wasn't exactly going according to plan.

"Hades, we can get you a tutor here." Rhea said.

"Ms. De Spell wants Maleficent to tutor me."

"I am not letting you stay at some random girl's house for 'study lessons'." She used the air quotes with her long pink fingers. Cronus sat at the other end of the table gripping the bridge of his nose. For the ruler of the universe, he knew he couldn't control his wife very easily. Hades sighed and tried to regain his composure.

"Mom, the thing is, and this is the kicker, if I don't tutor with Mal there is a very strong possibility that I could fail the class."

"Well perhaps you should work harder."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS RHEA!" Cronus screamed, "You're being insufferable!"

"Well you know what mortal teenagers do during those 'tutoring sessions' and Hades is going to be a god someday. I do not want a demi-god-"

"MOM!" Hades said in almost disgust. Sure he was attracted to Maleficent; there was no doubt about that by any means, but she was dating Jafar and he would like to survive high school with his head intact.

"Rhea, trust the boy!" Cronus said, "He's got a good enough head on his shoulders to know what not to do."

"But I don't see why they can't just tutor in a perfectly public place. Why does it have to be at her house?"

"Because there is no other place to practice!" Hades said exasperated. He was quite sure his mother was the most infuriating female—god or otherwise—in the entire cosmos.

"How do I know you won't misbehave if I let you tutor with this. . ."

"Maleficent. Her name is Maleficent."

"Maleficent? Even her name doesn't sound pleasant."

"Fine, you want to judge for yourself? Meet her, just look at her!" Hades said following his mom around the cloud dining room.

"She's obviously a villain."

"Mom, I happen to go to a _villain_ school. Majority of my friends are _villains_. _I _am a villain. Not everyone can be a golden boy like Zeusy." Rhea harrumphed, "Ya know, something tells me that if Zeus was in this wonderful little predicament, you would jump at the opportunity to say yes."

"Now you know that's not true, Hades. I treat all of my children the same."

"No you do not." Hades said melodramatically. He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose, "Mom, I actually need this tutoring. If you could just let me go, that would be just dandy."

"Fine. . . But you tutor here." Rhea said before turning on her heel to walk out.

"_Here_?"

"On Olympus?" Cronus interjected, "You can't be serious. Only gods can be on Olympus."

"No," Said Rhea turning back to face him, "Only gods can _live_ on Olympus, this girl is merely coming here to tutor Hades. It is the only way that I'll allow it. When was your first tutoring appointment, Hades?" Hades grasped the bridge of his nose again. The last thing he wanted was for Maleficent to meet his family.

"Tomorrow."

"Fine, you will bring her here tomorrow, have your tutoring session, and we'll see where it goes from there." And with that Rhea left the dining room without another word. Cronus got up and patted his son on the shoulder.

"Looking forward to meeting your girlfriend tomorrow."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Hades yelled after his father, his hair glowing a dangerous orange color.

"You have a girlfriend?" said an amused voice. Hades turned around to see Zeus leaning in the doorway eating what looked to be a golden apple of some kind.

"Where did you get that?" Hades said pointing to the apple.

"Found it in Hera's garden."

"She let you in?" Hera was one of Zeus' romances at the time. She was a goddess too and Rhea just loved her like she was her own daughter. Just what Hades needed, a perfect golden couple.

"Well you see what happened was-"

"Ahhhh I don't wanna know about your sexual exploits," Hades said waving his hands in front of his face. He knew Zeus was a bit of a loose cannon when it came to members of the opposite gender.

"Would you just answer the question?"

"What? No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then who's coming over tomorrow?"

"A friend from school, who happens to be a girl."  
>"Is she hot?"<p>

". . . You're disgusting." Hades said pushing past his bother to walk towards his room.

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" Zeus called after him. Hades was just dreading the next day.

The next day Maleficent followed Hades instructions and waited for him after school on the steps of the high school. She would be lying if she didn't think that this tutoring thing would be a total disaster. It wasn't that she didn't like Hades, she did, a lot. She was just nervous about meeting his family. Maleficent had never met gods before. Then again it probably wasn't a daily occurrence to meet gods.

Hades came out of the door and saw the green girl sitting on the steps. He plopped himself down right next to her.

"You know, you don't have to do this," He said, "I wouldn't want to meet my family either just so I could be a tutor." Maleficent laughed a bit.

"It's quite alright, Hades. I don't mind." Hades sighed and got up, offering his hand to help her up.

"Alright, but uh, my mode of transportation is a bit unconventional."

"I thought you drove to school." Maleficent said following him through the student parking lot.

"I do, well. . . In a way. . . please don't freak?"

"Why would I freak?" Hades opened the passenger door to an unassuming black Camaro.

"It's just not what you expect."

"Your car's not going to turn into a robot or anything, is it?" Maleficent asked with a small laugh. Hades shook his head. He hopped in the driver's side and started the car up. They drove down a deserted street near the school until the car began to shake, "What's that?" Maleficent asked gripping the side of the car.

"That's normal. Ya might want to hold onto something though."

"Why?" Suddenly the top of the car seemed to melt away. The steering wheel melted away to reveal two reigns that Hades grasped tightly in his hand. The hood of the car elongated and morphed into something akin to a dragon with black wings and tail. The doors spread away from the car and transformed into wings which caused Mal to fumble and grab onto Hades to regain her balance. The wheels of the car began lifting off of the ground, higher and higher until suddenly they were in the clouds.

"_This_ is your daily mode of transportation?" Maleficent said in disbelief. She looked over the side of the chariot at the slowly shrinking ground.

"Eh, it gets me around." Hades said with a smirk.

The chariot pulled up to the front area of Olympus. Hades jumped out and helped a rather worse for wear Maleficent out of the chariot as well. She fumbled a little and fell into him.

"Careful there." She smiled and laughed a bit when they both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Hades looked over to see his mother, hands clasped at her waist like a church choir singer.

"You must be Maleficent," Rhea said with as much sweetness as she could manage.

"You must be, Rhea," Maleficent said sticking out her hand. Rhea shook it lightly.

"I hear you'll be tutoring Hades on. . . Magic was it?" Hades could have sworn he saw her eye twitch a bit.

"Um, yes, yes I am."

"Very good then, you may use any part of the palace you wish." Rhea stepped aside to let Maleficent through, "Hades could I talk to you for a moment?" Hades inwardly groaned but stepped aside to speak with his mother none the less.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me she was green."

"Is that a problem?"

"But she's. . . not normal."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Hades said with mocking sweetness as he pushed past his mother to go join Maleficent.

"She seems pleasant." Mal said calmly.

"She hates not being in control." Hades commented, "Come on, we can use my room so you won't have to suffer meeting any of my other relatives." Hades pushed open the cloud door to his room. Maleficent laughed a bit.

"Funny," she said walking in, "I didn't expect your room to be so. . . cheery looking."

"Not my choice." Hades said. Suddenly his two imps ran out from the closet area.

"Greetings your darkness!" Pain said with a quick salute.

"And… Mrs. Darkness?" Panic said in a confused tone, "Uh, Hades? Who is this?"

"Boys, this is Maleficent, a friend from school. Now get out." The two imps approached Maleficent.

"Enchante, Madamoiselle." Pain said in a very poor French accent as he kissed her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Panic as he copied Pain's actions. Hades cleared his throat.

"Boys, leave, now." Hades said more forcefully. Pain and Panic merely sauntered out of the room, but paused outside of the door.

"Good choice, Boss." Said Panic.

"Yeah, she's hot." Said Pain leaning past Hades to wave at Maleficent.

"Do not bother me." Hades said in an almost scolding manner. He slammed the door in their faces, "Now, where were we?" He said approaching Maleficent. She pulled on her ponytail to make it tighter.

"We should work on your fire blasts first, I'm pretty sure that De Spell is going to have a pop quiz on them tomorrow." They worked on fire blasts for at least an hour; the self-repairing cloud walls were good for shooting blasts of destruction. Near the end Maleficent shook her head and stepped up to Hades, "You need to relax your arm a bit; you're too tense."

"Oh you're telling _me _to relax?" Maleficent playfully hit him on the arm.

"Seriously."

"Ah, screw it. We've been at this for like an hour." Suddenly a knock came from the door. Rhea opened it.

"Hades, your father and I are going out for a quick smiting. We should be back in an hour. I'm sure you can show Maleficent the way out." Rhea looked Maleficent over from head to toe with distain.

"Yeah sure, mom." Rhea closed the door without another word. Hades plopped himself down on his bed. Maleficent looked at him and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Being lazy." Maleficent rolled her eyes and nudged Hades' arm.

"Scoot over." Hades complied as Maleficent hopped onto the bed next to him. Hades did his best to hide the deep blue blush that ran across his cheeks, "Is this what you usually do when you're supposed to be studying?"

"Pretty much." Hades could practically feel the body heat coming off of Maleficent. He scooted over a bit more and fell off the bed. He popped back up right away to face a skeptic looking Mal, "I uh. . . I meant to do that."

"I'm sure you did." There was a heavy silence in the room.

"Uhm, maybe. . . maybe you should. . . Get off of my bed." Hades offered, rather flustered.

"Why? I don't bite." Hades shot her a skeptical look, "Much." There was another pause, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"If Jafar finds out that you're here, he'll kill me."

"You're a god, you can't die."

". . . Touche."

"Why do you worry so much about Jafar?"

"You tell me, you're the one dating him." Maleficent shot up off the bed.

"Why does everyone say that?" She nearly screamed. Hades jumped back a little bit.

"You mean you're not. . . You two aren't. . ."

"No, no we're not. I can hardly stand Jafar."

"Then why does he-"

"Because he's a self-absorbed prick who lives within the confines of his own mind." She sighed, "Jafar and I did date. We were together from freshman through half way through sophomore year. He was a gentleman. We had common ground. But not even I can handle him at times." Hades sat down on the bed to hear more of her story, "He found out I was a fairy and didn't take it too well. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I left him. He hasn't acknowledged it yet, apparently." Heavy silence settled over the room again.

"Wow, that… that sucks."

"Yeah, you're telling me. No guy will even come near me because of him."

"Well. . . I'm here." Hades offered. She turned to him and smiled before flopping back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. Hades joined her, leaning his head on the other half of the pillow.

"What is it like?" She asked suddenly out of the blue.

"What's what like?"

"Being immortal."

"Eh, it's alright, company is a little worse for wear if ya know what I mean, and my parents hate the fact that I associate with mortals. They've only met Frollo and Facilier once and they don't like them."

"Better than my parents." Mal said looking up at the sky.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like my parents just use me to get back at each other."

"Well that sucks." Hades said after a while. She laughed a bit.

"Nah, it's not so bad. It's kind of funny to watch." There was another small pause before Hades felt a pair of lips briefly meet his cheek. He turned over on his side.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. She smiled.

"Because I knew you wouldn't."

"You know, you happen to be playing with fire here." Hades said bringing his face closer to Maleficent's.

"I think I can manage." Maleficent said before grabbing the back of Hade's neck to force their lips together. The kiss lasted for a while before Hades pulled back.

"Ya know, I've been thinking." He said Maleficent cocked an eyebrow, "Ya know how you said your parents use you to get back at eachother? Wouldn't I be outstanding in the capacity?" Maleficent smiled just before Hades covered his mouth with hers again.

* * *

><p>I HOPE YOU GOT THE REFERANCES! EVEN ANGELO'S IS A REFERANCE KIDS! I'm sorry that I have to leave you all again, but I really hope you enjoyed this supersized chapter! Next chapter will definatley be a Halloween chapter. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. This is Halloween

AH GOD! I'm back! So here's why I didn't upload sooner: SURGERY IS A BEEYOTCH! I've been on recovery mode from some surgery for the past couple of weeks and I didn't want to write because when I'm on the superhero pain killers nothing I write makes sense. Seriously, i tried one morning and then the next day before I was put into my drugged up stupor I tried to read it and all that whent through my mind was "What the fuck did I just write?"

ANYWAYS! As a gift this is the longest chapter I've ever written to date! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p>A full moon, falling leaves, and chilly night air. Nothing could be more perfect for a Halloween party. Hades rested his elbows on the front of his chariot as it rode down towards the earth and transformed into his car. Though he would never admit it, Hades loved nights like this. There was something eerily calm about these kinds of nights and the fact that he got to spend this one with his girlfriend made it all the more enjoyable. He smiled to himself as he tried the word out again in his head, girlfriend. It sounded good. Truth be told he hadn't told Facilier yet, or Frollo, and he hadn't even spoken much to Gothel since that day in the cafeteria. He shrugged and figured it would be a good surprise. At least he hoped. Since him and Mal had gotten together they had been keeping their guard up, for Hades' sake. He wasn't too keen on Jafar finding out just yet.<p>

At school they went on just as before, Mal sat with her friends and Hades sat with his. Outside the classroom they spent as much time together as they could. She helped him with his magic homework and he helped her with keeping new about Tremaine quiet. But still no one suspected anything. But this was Halloween, the celebration of those past the point of living and a festival of all things dark and evil; in other words a perfect time for villainous bonds to become realized.

Hades glanced down at the piece of paper that Mal had given him yesterday that had her address written on it. He had never actually been to her house. Even though they had only been dating for a few weeks they had always met up for dates. Mal's older sister, Flora, usually drove her to a meeting place or they would just see each other at the final destination. He had never driven her since that first tutoring lesson a couple of weeks ago.

Hades kept looking at the paper while he drove quietly down one of the streets in Apple River. He was surprised that Maleficent even lived in this district. Soon enough, Maleficent's home rolled into view. Hades' jaw hit the floor. He knew fairies were an affluent part of the Toontown community, but he didn't fully understand how affluent they were, until now. When you looked at Maleficent most people at DVHS didn't see very much. They saw a brilliant young woman who simply didn't take shit from anyone. No one to be threatened by or concerned about, she was just there. She didn't waste her time by trying to bring people down.

The house was beautiful. Hades approached the big wooden door and knocked. A few seconds whent by before another fairy opened the door. She was wearing a green sun dress with a bright green bow on top of her brown hair. She smiled brightly at him.

"You must be Hades!" She said giving him a quick hug. Hades was taken aback; he wasn't used to getting hugs from complete strangers.

"Uh, yeah, and you are…"

"Fauna, I'm Maleficent's older sister." Hades nodded.

"So I see. I'm here to pick Mal up." Fauna grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. He noticed the small pair of wings on her back that fluttered a bit as she walked

"Oh she's upstairs putting the final touches on her costume. You know I've never actually met one of Maleficent's boyfriends, but she speaks very highly of you. You should come visit here more often. I don't actually think that mother and father have ever met-"

"Fauna shut up, you're scaring him." Hades turned his head to see a younger fairy dressed in blue sitting on the steps. She was probably four or five years younger than Maleficent and a bit plumper than her sisters.

"You must be Merryweather." Hades said trying to be polite. Merryweather harrumphed and floated down past Hades, "Well she seems pleasant." Hades mumbled a bit to himself.

"She means well, she's just a bit rough around the edges." Fauna said. She tilted her head a bit, "I didn't know you went to WDHA." She said in a happy voice. Hades looked at her surprised and then down at the jersey he was wearing. He stole it from his brother to use for the costume party.

"Oh, I don't. This is my brother's."

"Really? Well then why do you have it?"

"Because it's a costume party, Fauna." Hades and Fauna both turned to face the stairs where Maleficent was coming down the stairs. Hades jaw nearly hit the floor. Maleficent was dressed in a black leotard and tutu trimmed with black feathers and dark jewels. Her eyes were painted with intricate black makeup that resembled wings.

"Wow." Hades said. Maleficent smiled at him, "Well I definitely feel underdressed." He said as she stepped onto the floor.

"We should probably get going." She said almost shyly. Hades walked with her to the door.

"Now don't be out too long!" Fauna said waving from the door.

"Don't get pregnant!" Merryweather called. Maleficent winced. Hades guessed that she hadn't told them about Tremaine. As soon as he heard the door shut behind them he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." He said quietly.

"Thanks." She smoothed down the tutu skirt a bit, "Swan Lake is one of my favorite ballets."

"And you make a positively seductive Black Swan, babe." Hades said kissing her. She laughed a little bit.

"Out of plain curiosity, what are you?" Hades did a quick 180 to reveal the name ZEUS in blue letters across the white jersey.

"I stole my brother's jersey."

"Which makes you a…"

"A douchebag." Maleficent laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should call you clever or just lazy?"

` "I just happen to be the perfect combination of both." Hades said with a charming smile as he opened the door to the car. Maleficent stooped her head gracefully to get in. Hades ran around to get into the other side. As the engine roared to life he saw her fumbling with the edge of her tutu as if she was trying to straighten out a wrinkle that wasn't even there. She kept doing that for nearly the entire ride before Hades grabbed her hand to stop her.

"hmm?" She said looking up for the first time during the entire trip.

"Stop fidgeting." He said holding her hand, "You look beautiful and everyone at the party is going to be jealous."

"Right, of me?" She said leaning her head against her free hang.

"Of course not. They're going to be jealous of me, because I have the most beautiful girl in the world." He kissed her on the cheek and she batted him away.

"You're going to smudge my makeup." She said with a small blush and a laugh "I'm not worried about looking good."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Bec got pregnant at the last party. I left her alone when I really shouldn't have." There was a long silence in the car as Hades processed what he had just heard.

"You blame yourself for what happened?" He asked; she pulled her hand away from his and crossed it over her stomach as she nervously looked out the window.

"Well sort of. I mean I'm usually not one for parties and then the one party I go to I screw everything up!" Hades grabbed her hand again and kissed it lightly.

"It's not your fault. If we should blame anyone I think we should blame Gaston." He said trying to lighten the mood a bit, it obviously wasn't working, "Mal, you are doing everything you can to make sure that everything goes smoothly with Rebecca. You can't change the past, believe me my family has tried. You just have to work with the cards you're given." She squeezed his hand as a sign that she understood, "I want you to have fun here. I don't want you to be worried about anything alright? I'm your boyfriend, that's my job." She laughed a little bit.

"Then what am I supposed to do when you get in trouble or get stuffed into a locker."

"Well thankfully there are no lockers at this party." He said making her laugh, "Well at least I hope not. If Cruella has lockers in her house then we have another issue to take care of." Maleficent laughed more and Hades smiled. She was pretty when she laughed.

The house was just as Hades remembered it; loud and gaudy just like Cruella herself. Only during this trip it was hard to tell just who was who by the large amount of costumed faces. Mal stepped in closer to Hades as if suddenly shy about the whole thing, which was odd considering he had never known Maleficent to be a shy girl. She definitely stood out among the other girls, many of whom had taken the lingerie and animal ears route, but she stood out in a beautiful way.

"Mal!" Hades and Maleficent both turned to see who was calling the green girl. It was Rose, she was dressed in some sort of short dress that resembled a compilation of playing cards. Rose hugged Mal tightly.

"Rose, what on earth are you wearing?" Maleficent asked pulling back from the hug. Rose shrugged.

"I got some of the servants to restyle one of my mother's old dresses."

"Who is your mom?" Hades asked. Rose rolled her eyes as if he was just supposed to innately know.

"Queen Scarlet Heart; Red Queen of Wonderland." She said almost snottily. Hades nodded and then saw Facilier out of the corner of his eye.

"And there's Facilier!" Hade said bailing out of there as quickly as he could. Usually after something awkward happened between him and another person he looked for the quickest escape. It was just natural instinct.

"What's his problem?" Rose asked Maleficent, she shrugged.

"He's just a little awkward." Rose smiled and then began talking excitedly about Mal's costume while Hades retreated to the comfort of his friend.

"Facilier!" Hades called. The voodoo boy turned around, his face was covered partially by a voodoo jester's mask.

"Hey man, what's up?" Facilier pulled Hades into a light bro hug. Something felt off to Hades, Facilier seemed more relaxed than he usually was. And Facilier was pretty relaxed to begin with. Hades caught a whiff of something odd coming from Facilier's clothing.

"Uh, not much. You seen Frollo around yet?" Facilier shook his head.

"Nah, I'm sure he's here though, he doesn't usually come to these things but he probably will come tonight." Facilier looked past Hades to glance at Maleficent, "Did you come here with her?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for the past few weeks."

"Dating!" Facilier nearly yelled. Hades clamped a hand over his friend's mouth and motioned for him to walk away from the crowd, "I thought she was dating Jafar."

"He's not around is he?" Facilier shook his head.

"He doesn't like to come to these kinds of parties. He thinks its beneath him." Facilier took another swig of his drink, "So how did you snag her from under his nose?"

"I didn't steal her." Facilier gave him a skeptical look, "Do I look like the kind of guy that would steal some creep's girlfriend?" Facilier laughed a little bit.

"To be perfectly honest, a little bit." Hades punched him on the arm as he glanced around the room for Frollo.

"Shut up, you're just saying that to piss me off."

"And it looks like its working." Said a voice from behind them. Hades turned around to see a skinny gothic boy in just a plain white mask that looked like something you might find in a production of _Phantom of the Opera_.

"Well someone jumped on the lazy train for his costume." Hades said crossing his arms. Frollo pushed the mask up onto his forehead to see better.

"I was just going to say the same thing about you. Isn't that your brother's jersey?" Hades shrugged.

"Meh, what are you going to do."

"I think it would be best if you told Frollo what's going on between you and the Prima Ballerina over there." Facilier said jerking his head towards Maleficent, Frollo's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" Frollo said leaning up against a wall.

"Uh we're kinda-"

"They're going out." Facilier cut him off. Hades raised one of his eyebrows. It wasn't like Facilier to cut people off.

"Really?" Frollo said in a very calm manner, "When did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago, but we're trying to keep it on the down low."

"You mean you're trying to keep your head on." Facilier said with a small laugh.

"That too." Hades said picking up a drink from a nearby table.

"Don't you have to drive her home?" Frollo asked taking a swig of what was probably ginger ale or some other kind of soda.

"Yeah, but we'll be here for a while. It's just to loosen up." Frollo gave him a skeptical glance.

"When you crash and die I'll preside over your funeral."

"How thoughtful." Hades said with a small laugh. That laugh was caught in his throat as he coughed up his drink in surprise. Frollo wiped a bit of drink that had splattered on his face and looked at Hades in disgust.

"What's your problem?" Frollo began to lean around the pillar he was standing against to see what Hades was staring at but Hades pulled him back.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Hades said in a hurried manner. Frollo brushed his hand aside and turned around the corner to see what both Facilier and Hades were staring at. As soon as he saw, he had wished he hadn't. It was Gothel. She was standing with Clayton at the front door. She looked like the queen bee she was being modeled into. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and looked almost as thin as Grimhilde, though not as shapely. Her hair was done perfectly in big ringlets and her make up looked beautiful. There was just one problem with her costume: she was dressed as a gypsy. Frollo gawked at the red and black ruffled skirt lined with a purple coin overlay. Her legs seemed to go on for miles with the addition of the high heels on her feet. The flowing white top that had been cinched with a red under bust corset spotlighted her shoulders and made his mouth grown dry. Just then Clayton pulled her into a bruising kiss and Frollo saw red. He was touching her, kissing her, all the things that Frollo wished that he was doing. Frollo pushed his drink into Facilier's hand and began to walk over to them. Hades tried to stop him, but it was too late, he was already halfway across the room. As soon as Clayton left her side to get a drink Frollo grabbed Gothel's hand

"Can I talk to you?" Frollo said rather sternly as he grabbed Gothel by the hand. He yanked her into a corner out in the back yard, "What the hell are you wearing?" He said forcefully, Gothel wretched her hand away from his.

"Excuse me, last time I checked you didn't own me." She said rubbing her wrist lightly.

"Answer the question."

"A costume. It is after all a costume party."

"You look like a slut!" Gothel felt a little taken back. Everyone else had told her that she looked hot. Hearing these kind of comments from Frollo was expected, it was just his way, but she didn't expect them to hurt so much.

"Okay, first off this is the first time in weeks that you've spoken to me and all of a sudden you're interested in what I wear?"

"Alright, that came out wrong, but I-"

"You've never said anything about what I've worn in the past."

"Gothel you know that's not what I-"

"In fact I don't think you've ever cared about what I wear."

"Gothel-"

"You didn't even seem to really care after I did all of this for you!" Gothel said rambling a bit. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted saying them. She slapped a hand over her mouth and walked away briskly but Frollo caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Why?" He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Does it matter now?" She said before pulling her arm away from his roughly. Frollo walked slowly back to Facilier and Hades while watching Gothel's every move. He had no idea why she would dress like that for him. He liked the way she used to dress. It was simple, modest, and completely her style. This new look, while she looked absolutely hot, was not the Gothel he knew and the more he saw her in it the more it began pissing him off. Especially tonight. She knew he couldn't stand gypsies, so why on earth would she wear that?

"You alright man?" Facilier said calmly. Frollo nodded, it was probably best that Facilier didn't know what was going on. He seemed pretty out of it tonight to begin with. Hades, on the other hand, had a knowing look on his face, like he wanted to say something but held his tongue instead.

In the heavy silence between the three friends Grimhilde and Cruella emerged from the inner throngs of the crowd with drinks in hand. Grim made a quick grab for Facilier's hand and pulled him close. She was dressed in a skimpy beer garten girl outfit, a sleazy nod towards her German heritage no doubt. It wasn't even midnight yet and already Hades could smell the booze on her.

"Hey you," She said coyly, "I heard you have some candy for me. So do I get a trick or a treat?" She said with a drunken smile. Hades saw Facilier pull something out of his pocket but he was too quick to let Hades actually see what it was. But in a flash Facilier had followed her half way up the stairs. Cruella stalked closer to Hades and toyed with the hem of the jersey.

"And you?" She said with a coy, booze filled smile, "How have you been fairing this evening?" Hades nearly grimaced. Though Cruella could pull herself together during the day and look as though she jumped out of the latest fur clad fashion magazine, when she was drunk she looked like a mess. She looked like a mix between a bumblebee and a prostitute. The black and yellow striping on her Queen Bee costume gave off the traffic light vibe with a touch of tacky vintage plastic, but at this moment in the night he suspected she was too far gone to actually give a crap.

"Actually babe, I'm here with someone." He said taking her hand off of his shirt. He then proceeded to flee to Maleficent's side. Cruella narrowed her eyes and watched Hades' every movement. She then sauntered up to Frollo, who was tounge tied at the meer sight of her. Sure she was no Gothel, but she was a woman. With boobs. In a scantily clad outfit.

"Frollo," She said toying a bit with his hair, "Why is Hades hanging around Maleficent so much?"

"I-uh-I don't know."

"But you're one of his best friends surely you must know why." She said leaning closer to him, intoxicating him with her smooth British drawl. He fumbled to get his words straight, the allure of the woman next to him was almost too much to take.

"They'redating." Frollo rushed out in a single breath. Cruella's eyes went wide.

"Really now? Well that's interesting," She pulled away from Frollo and pushed her way through the crowds of dancing villains. Some were dancing on the tables, others were taking shots, and others still were dancing and swimming outside. She found Ursula sitting down at the piano with Hook pounding away at the keys with a sloppy, drunken version of _Heart and Soul_. Cruella pulled her up so forcefully that she tripped a little bit over her Go-go boots.

"What's your problem?" Ursula said with intoxicated sass.

"You'll never guess who's dating Maleficent!" Cruella said with excited malice.

"Who?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week on Saturday people were still talking about the party. Facilier did up his tie in his fogged up old mirror. He had to admit that he cleaned up nicely. He turned to his bed and grabbed the small pouch of Trace Paper and C. Pops and tucked it into his coat pocket. Originally he had only been using Honest John to get a hold of some of the ingredients he needed for his potion; Ink thinner, deadly nightshade, mermaid tears, it wasn't exactly legal but he needed it if he was going to drain some of Odie's power. That was the original plan.

Though he respected Odie for what she had taught him and given him he needed more. He needed more power. He needed more control. He needed his own life. All Facilier had to do was push aside the thought of family ties enough to take some of Odie's power. She was old, she had plenty of power to spare, but was too selfish to share.

Facilier had stumbled upon the recipe while looking through the DVHS library for a potion book. It was an old book, probably one of the reasons that many of the ingredients were now illegal, but he figured if it had worked so long ago he would be able to use it now. Unfortunately the potion had a long brewing period and was still not ready. In that time he had found himself flocking back towards Honest John's company. They lived in the same general area, had the same economic background of hardship, and even had some of the same sense of humor. And that was the biggest problem. In their blossoming friendship Facilier had gotten used to being around everything that John sold, and had even tried some. So far, he hadn't regretted anything. He was still good friends with Hades and Frollo and he was becoming more in with the popular crowd. He liked it. Sure he wasn't going to pull a full blown Gothel and change over to the darker than dark side, but it was nice to not be stuffed into lockers or dumpsters.

Facilier climbed the stairs to the main cabin of the boat to bid his grandmother goodnight. Tonight was the DVHS annual Halloween Ball and he wasn't going to fuck this up. He straightened his tie again out of sheer nervousness. He was fine at parties, there was booze and half the people didn't remember the party in the morning. But the DVHS Halloween Ball was the second biggest event of the year. There would be pictures, a segment in the DVHS yearbook, The Crow, and even slow dances. Facilier prided himself on the ability to keep cool around the ladies, but he had to constantly remind himself that the girls he went to school with weren't exactly ladies. They were villainesses; teenage villainesses who would sooner poison you than dance with you.

His whole drive to the Gracey Manor that sat on the edge of the Holidazical Forest was spent contemplating what the dance would be like. He had been homeschooled his whole life with his grandmother as his only teacher, so this was really his first school dance. He had been to plenty of parties in his life, after all he was from New Orleans, but he had never been to a school dance before. Since the thought of actually asking one of the villainesses to go with him was about as appealing as playing leap frog with a group of unicorns and narwhales, he decided to go to the dance stag. He assumed he would just end up hanging out with Frollo and Hades. Well at least he would be hanging out with Frollo, who knew where Hades would be considering his new girlfriend.

Facilier's car pulled up to the front of the old manor as a ghost walked down the steps. One of the nine-hundred and ninety-nine inhabitants of the manor, a servant in his past life, hopped into the car and drove it away. Facilier had to admit, although the thought of a ghost driving his car was a bit off putting it was nice that he wouldn't have to park it himself. He could already tell that the dance was well underway by the gaudy music coming from the main ballroom. It wasn't the same kind of bass thumping music that was played at the parties he had attended, but it was just as good. It sort of reminded him of the fairs he used to visit as a kid where the small four piece bands would play anything from a jig to a refined waltz.

Two more ghosts opened the doors to the main ballroom where students and ghosts a like were dancing to the music. Facilier loved this about being a villain. The fact that a villain could produce a change of face in almost a millisecond was incredible. One moment they could be caught in the drunken stupor of teenage merriment, and then the next moment they could all execute a waltz just as flawlessly as any classically trained hero. Even the brutes and morons, like Gaston or Amos, could put away their harsh faces and transform into near perfect gentlemen. There were others though, like Hook, Ratcliffe, and Jafar who seemed to have been brought up into this life of elegant balls where you were always on your best behavior.

Facilier glanced over to the stage area, if you could call it that, where a ghostly string trio was playing. He also saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel setting up what looked to be more modern band equipment. Oogie was surprisingly nowhere to be seen near them. The four of them had been selected to set up the ball, which was no surprise, so they were also partially in charge of entertainment. All four of them lived in Halloween town which was just a quick drop away from the Gracey Manor. In fact, those few ghosts who could fly away from the Manor tended to take up residence in Halloween town.

"Lock, you seen Frollo or Hades anywhere?" Facilier asked. The red haired boy slung his guitar back over his shoulder as he began to tune it.

"Haven't seen Frollo yet," He looked up, "But Hades just walked in." He pointed over towards the door where Hades was standing with Maleficent. Facilier had to admit, both of them cleaned up very nicely. Mal was in his eyes a bit of a book worm, a bookworm that would kick your ass but a book worm none the less. She was dressed in a black gown that had an almost spider web of rhinestones cascading down the bodice onto the dress. Facilier smiled, it was nice to see that Hades had worked himself into the system quite nicely.

"Hey, Hades!" Facilier called from across the room. Hades turned his head to see Facilier jogging up to them. He seemed more on his game tonight than he had been for the past week. Facilier looked both him and Mal over and whistled. He took Maleficent's hand and kissed it lightly, "You look beautiful Mal." He said with a smile. Maleficent gave her head a slight nod and smiled at him.

"Where's Frollo? I've barely seen him since last Friday." Hades asked concernedly. In the time that Hades had known Frollo he had known him as a very fragile young man. Any time his world was upset by something he became very withdrawn and neither Facilier nor Hades saw much of him. Frollo chose to spend his time in secluded corners of the library or courtyard with his bible. He was a thinker and when something upset his little world he tended to over think it.

"I've barely seen him, too. Do you think it had anything to do with Gothel?" Hades shrugged.

"He wouldn't talk about their conversation so who knows." As if on cue, Gothel and the rest of the popular posy walked through the door. They evening attire was very Halloweenish, but also a little short. The boys they were with didn't seem to mind. Hades tilted his head a bit in confusion, Gothel was the only one wearing long sleeves. Actually, now that he thought about it, she had been wearing long sleeves more and more even though the weather hadn't really changed much. Sure it was chilly, but not cold enough that she needed to wear long sleeved shirts all the time. The populars brushed past them and began to mingle with other students. Not long after they had entered the building, Frollo, who look a bit disheveled, finally entered the party. He quickly spotted Hades, Facilier, and Maleficent all talking off to one side and quickly joined them.

"We were wondering if you were going to show up." Facilier said coolly. Frollo's face didn't even change emotions.

"I had a bit of a hard time getting out of the house." He glanced over to the side where Hades and Mal were standing and the blood drained from his face. He walked very forcefully over to the couple and yanked Hades away.

"What?"

"You might want to distance yourself from Maleficent for a few hours."

"Why?" Frollo pointed to the other side of the room where Jafar was standing almost nonchalantly against his cobra staff. Scar looked like he was explaining some rumor to him. Jafar did not break his gaze when Hades looked over; in fact he glared even more. His grip around his staff visibly tightened, "Aw fuck."

"If you want to keep your head, I would just let her hang out with Rose and Tremaine tonight."

"And leave room for that snake to make a move? Yeah, right." Hades walked back over to Maleficent and defiantly led her onto the dance floor. He knew there were rumors swirling around their relationship and the one thing he couldn't stand about the whole school was the way that rumors flew. They were bound to hit Jafar's ears sooner or later.

The majority of the rest of the night was spent dancing to a combination of the ghostly string quartet and organ mixed with the rock music from Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The night was going pretty well, until the shit hit the proverbial rumor fan. Hades was over at the snack bar talking with Facilier while Maleficent was off with her friends doing the same. Hades enjoyed all of the time he spent with Maleficent, but they both enjoyed their own space at times as well. But then it was time for the typical King and Queen Waltz where everybody switched partners constantly throughout the dance. For a single person, it was a dream, for Hades, it was a downright nightmare. The dance began and he started out with Maleficent but not long after she ended up in the arms of the one person he couldn't stand: Jafar. As soon as the song ended and he attempted to make a quick move to get to Mal, Jafar grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor.

"Maleficent, you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Jafar."

"But, would you enlighten me about something?" Jafar asked. Mal sighed, though she wasn't fond of him she knew that it was better to humor Jafar than complete ignore him. She took a deep breath.

"Of course."

"What are you doing here with him?"Jafar didn't even have to say a name.

"He's my date."

"He asked you? But why? I mean I've heard rumors, but I don't believe them to actually be true. You're too good for him, my dear." Suddenly Hades barged into the conversation.

"Mal, its getting late, the dance is almost over we should get you home."

"Hello, Hades." Jafar said with his typical oiliness.

"Hey Jeff." Hades said dryly as he took Maleficent's hand to lead her away.

"So the rumors are true then?" Jafar asked. Hades grumbled a bit.

"Yes they're true." Hades said coldly glaring over his shoulder before walking on. Jafar smiled cruelly and tapped his staff on the floor. The cobra eyes gleamed and shot forth a small burst of fire that zapped Hades' shoulder. The flame haired boy let out an exclamation of surprise and pain and all conversation in the room died down.

"You know I pegged you wrong Hades." Jafar called from halfway across the room, "I thought you were a little nothing that I didn't need to worry about. But apparently I was wrong. You're the kind of low life that would steal a respectable man's girl in a heartbeat." Hades' eyes narrowed as he turned around to face Jafar.

"She was never your girl to begin with. So if you would just get that through your pompous overly moussed hair the rest of us can get on with our lives, okay?" Jafar sent another fire blast Hades' way. He dodged away from the blast headed straight for his head quickly.

"I am dreadfully sorry, but you've stolen something from me and I simply can't let that go." Hades dodged another fire blast.

"You really need to work out your priorities man." The two began an almost dance of a battle. Jafar would send a fire blast towards Hades, Hades would dodge it. When Hades finally got close enough to Jafar without getting the rest of his body torched he managed to wretch the cobra staff out of his hands and toss it across the room. In the split second of Jafar's surprise Hades managed to get a punch in. Unfortunately since this was not school hours, some of his godlike abilities were still intact. And that included godlike strength. Jafar went flying across the room and crashed into one of the walls. The room began to come to life with whispers.

"How did he do that?"  
>"There's only one kind of being that has strength like that."<p>

"I heard his parents are gods."

Hades took a few steps back in surprise. He had only gotten into fist fights with Zeus, and since they were both gods they were equally matched. But Jafar was a mortal. As he was stumbling backwards he ran into Magica De Spell, who was the designated chaperone for the dance.

"Hades, we will talk about this on Monday. A fair fight. I think it would be best if you took your date home now." Hades numbly nodded. Well it could have been worse. Ah who was he kidding, it couldn't get much worse than this.

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUM! Okay so Here's the links to Ursula, Cruella, Grimhilde, and Gothel's costumes and party dresses. Just take out le spaces:<p>

Gothel:

Halloween- www. legavenue. com/en/ women/costumes/gypsies/83671/

Ball- www. legavenue. com/en/ women/costumes/vampires-witches/83622/

Ursula:

Halloween- www. legavenue. com/en/ women/costumes/hippies/8069

Ball- www. legavenue. com/en/ women/costumes/pirates/83858/

Grimhilde:

Halloween- www. legavenue. com/en/ women/costumes/german-beer-girls/83688

Ball- www. legavenue. com /en/ women/costumes/limited-edition-deluxe-costumes/DX83874/

Cruella:

Halloween- www. legavenue. com/en/ women/costumes/bees-and-bugs/83275/

Ball- www. legavenue. com/en/ women/costumes/limited-edition-deluxe-costumes/DX83882

I would include Mal's ball gown but I can't find the damn original link. . . .

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LIKE YOU LIVES DEPEND ON IT! Oh. . . and Happy Halloween


	11. Show Up Show Down

Resons for me not uploading sooner:

1. School has begun and this is going to have to take a back seat to my college apps for a while (I'll still try and update as often as I can though. DO NOT FRET I SHANT ABANDON YOU!)

2. Complications with my surgery: I had to go back under the knife and have my stitches redun as some of them came out and opened up. I'm alright now, but I've been going to the doctor frequently to make sure that I don't get infected and have to have MORE FUCKING SURGERY!

3. Book of Mormon obsession is getting out of hand. . . I'm going as a Mormon to my town's next anime convention. . . Go read my BoM fanfiction. It would make me happy to see what you think of it. But seriously that show is godly.

Man if Andrew Rannells wasn't gay and committed. . . unf and a half.

ANYWAAAAAAYYYSSS! Here is the newest chapter! Enjoy your Villain loving hearts out.

* * *

><p>"YOU TOLD THEM YOU WERE A GOD?" Cronus yelled. The normally light clouds that made up the palace on Mount Olympus turned a dark stormy color. Hades shrunk back in his chair.<p>

"I didn't tell them," He said in an almost quiet voice. He hated when his father got mad, it perpetually scared the crap out of him.

"And yet they know!" Hades took a deep breath and forced himself to look at his father.

"I was protecting myself!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go to that school." Rhea chimed in.

"This doesn't concern you, Rhea." Cronus said through gritted teeth, "This is between me and Hades." Rhea looked almost hurt as she exited the reception area of the palace. Cronus did not speak for a while. He merely paced back and forth thinking while Hades sat there like a mortal about to receive a smiting, "How did they find out?" Cronus asked in that terrifyingly hushed voiced.

"I got in a fight with a kid at the dance. He said I stole Maleficent from him—which I didn't—and started to shoot fireballs at my head."

"Then how did he end up on the other side of the room with a black eye and broken arm? Hmm?" Hades sat there in silence, "Answer me!" Cronus' voice boomed. Hades cringed.

"I punched him in the face to get him off of me." Cronus sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"You're grounded for five mortal weeks. You will wake up, go to school, come home, and go to bed."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Pain and Panic will not be allowed to help you with anything and you will not be allowed to go out with Maleficent. Do you understand?"

"But Dad-

"Do. You. Understand?" Cronus said forcefully. Hades nodded. There was really nothing he could do. He could stand up to Rhea no problem, she was just bitchy. She never actually punished him or followed through on her threats. But he could never stand up to Cronus. Not alone anyways. He was forceful and not afraid to punish. Hades definitely got his cold calculating side from his father. They both knew how to look at a situation and look at it from an outside perspective before making a move. And they were both not afraid to deal out rightful punishment where they saw fit.

There was a saying the mortal Greeks used. The man may be the head of the family, but the woman is the neck; she can turn the head anyway she wants. That was very true for most Grecian families, but not on Olympus.

Hades got up from his spot and went to his room. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. Five mortal weeks was not bad. He could do this. He would have to explain his predicament to Maleficent, but she was a pretty understanding fairy. Hades was just not looking forward to all the murmurs at school. If there was one thing he hated it was too much attention.

He had just grown used to not getting much attention. Zeus had always come first in Rhea's eyes and to be perfectly honest Hades thought that Cronus was much closer with Posideon than he would ever be with Hades. Probably that whole first born son shtick he didn't understand.

As Hades lay on his bed thinking about things he heard a light knock on his door. Before he could even say "what" Zeus has opened the door and was supporting himself on the doorjamb.

"You actually punched a kid in the face?" Zeus said in an amused tone. Hades rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to chit chat right now so if you would just leave me alone that would be just peachy."

"You know we can't punch kids cause they're weaker than us."

"Yeah well Dad usually just turns off that nifty little asset when I go to school so how the hell was I supposed to know I'd break the kid in half."

"You broke him in half?" Zeus gave Hades a confused look. Hades rolled his eyes. Exaggeration was lost on his brother.

"Why are you here?" Zeus shrugged.

"I can't pop in and check up on how my baby brother is doing?"

"No, you can't. So if you'll just leave me to my own thoughts before I have to attend school tomorrow that would be dandy." Zeus shrugged.

"I guess I just think it's weird that you're not allowed to use your god powers at school. I use them all the time." Hades' eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"How." He demanded.

"How what?"

"How do you use your powers, Dad makes us nearly mortal before we go down." Zeus pulled forth a lightning bolt shaped stone attached to a gold chain.

"I got it in Delphi a couple of summers ago, remember? It's made from that Omphalos stuff. For some reason it messes with Dad's powers and I can still use mine on earth." Zeus tucked it away and began walking back to his own bedroom without another word. Hades considered the stone for a moment. Maybe if he could sneak down to Delphi for the day and. . . And then his Dad would probably castrate him for going against his wishes.

He groaned ad flopped back onto his bed as thoughts about the next school day flooded his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hades walked down the hallway he couldn't help but feel that all eyes were on him. Even as he walked past a group of normally chatty villains, their laughter and conversation came to a screeching halt and only resumed to a soft whisper after he passed. As he was passing the gym on the way to Strategy, Mortimer mouse was coming out of his office.

"Hades," He called out. Hades turned around and looked at the skinny mouse man. Actually now that he thought about it, Mortimer looked more like a rat than a mouse, "Can I see you in my office?"

"I have to get to class, coach." Hades said rolling his eyes and walking away. Mortimer jogged up to him and grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Hachacha, hold on there, buddy. I'll write you a note. Besides, I don't think you want to see Jafar this early in the morning."

"How did you-"

"News travels fast in the faculty." Mortimer said with a shrug, "But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." Hades walked into the coach's office and took a seat in the chair closest to the door. Mortimer's office was not unlike any other athletic coach's office. It had trophies, certificates, school banners for the DVHS Devils, and team photos. Mortimer sat down opposite Hades and looked at him for a long time.

"I saw Jafar this morning." Mortimer said seriously, "You really did a number on him." Hades groaned.

"How bad is it?"

"You gave him a pretty good shiner. The med fairies over at St. Luke's gave his arm some magical treatment so it would heal faster, but apparently it was broken in three places."

"Wonderful." Hades muttered to himself. Mortimer got a small smile on his face.

"You know in all my years of teaching I've never heard of someone doing that much damage in a single blow."

"Comes with the turf." Mortimer picked up a file that was on his desk. Hades recognized it as his permanent record.

"That uh, Zeus kid, he's your brother right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Mortimer's smile grew.

"Well I was just thinking, well actually hoping, since that infernal mouse over at WDHA has your brother on the team that maybe you would like to-"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not sharing a playing field with the guys who consistently make my life hell." Hades crossed his arms and slouched a bit in the chair. Mortimer started laughing hysterically.

"They make your life hell? Believe me kid, I don't think they're going to be picking on you anymore, not after what you pulled at that dance. Besides, what have you got to lose?" Hades thought for a moment. There wasn't much he _could_ lose. He already had Mal. He had two great friends that he could fall back on. He couldn't die. In fact, it seemed that there was so much more that he could gain from joining the football team. He would gain a few popularity points, and that certainly never hurt. He would become nearly invincible in the school infrastructure. And he could probably kick the crap out of his brother fair and square. But there was one teensy tiny thing nagging at the back of his mind. Well a couple of things.

"I'll have to think about it." Hades said getting up from his chair.

"Tell ya what, come by practice this weekend. We'll run a few drills, see how you like it." He scribbled something down onto a slip of paper and handed it to the flame haired teen, "Oh and before you go," Mortimer tossed something at Hades. Upon closer inspection, it was a necklace on a gold chain. The stone was shaped into a skull, "I was over talking with Mick over the weekend, made him spill the beans about your brother's little good luck charm. Figured I'd give you a little luck of your own." Hades looked down at the necklace again and then back up at the coach. Mortimer had that slimy smile that many villains had, that kind of smile that only happened when they realized they won something. Hades did not put on the necklace but simply put it in his pocket and left the coach's office.

The second that Hades walked into strategy he almost regretted it. Jafar was sitting in the front row looking completely pathetic. Hades tried to avoid making eye contact with the battered teen, but it failed miserably. Jafar glared at him, as well as a guy with one black eye could glare, and Hades just felt the need to bury his head in the sand for a few days.

Jafar didn't look that bad. He had a really bad black eye, that was for certain, but his arm looked fine. It wasn't in a cast or anything, probably thanks to the med fairies over at St. Luke's, but it was in a sling. His fingers curled subtly into a fist. Hades just assumed that the way he was sitting made him look more pathetic than he actually was. He walked rapidly to his seat after giving the note to Mr. Wolf. As soon as his butt in the seat his shoulders immediately slumped and he tried to hide his face behind his book. Hook raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I didn't know any better, Hades, I'd say you were embarrassed."

"You have no idea."

"I think that you should man up to what you did." Hook said scribbling down something in his notes, "Most folks here wouldn't have even dared to do what you did."

"He was trying to blow my head off." Hades whispered harshly.

"So? Your hair is made of fire and you can't die. You did something that no one else could; you put Jafar in his place." Hades glanced up at Jafar sitting motionless in his chair. The more Hades thought about it, the more he thought that Hook was right. He had done something incredible. People were just afraid that if Jafar ended up coming after Hades, he would go after anyone who was associated with the god as well. They were waiting for the duel that afternoon.

Crap.

He had forgotten about the duel that was scheduled for that afternoon. Whoever had a free period then was bound to come and news of what happened during the duel would be circulating throughout the school by that evening. Hades thumbed the necklace Mortimer had given him through his pocket. Maybe he could—no that would be cheating and he already beat the crap out of the kid without it. Hades may have been a villain, but he was a fairly straight shooter. He didn't need to cheat. He had perfected the art of loopholes. In fact he was probably one of the few kids in the school who wouldn't cheat.

Hades sighed and attempted to focus on the lecture. Magic 101 was at the end of the day and it was not even 9:30. Today was going to drag on forever.

Gothel leaned up against a locker on her way to her next class. Her ankles were killing her. Her head was spinning. She was out of breath. Gothel's stomach let out an obscene gurgle of hunger. She hadn't eaten in well over 24 hours. She shook her head and kept telling herself that it would all be worth it in the end. After a quick breath she went to walk down the hallway again.

She didn't make it more than three steps before she collapsed.

Frollo came around the corner not but a few moments later, alarmed from hearing the sound of books clattering onto the ground. As he rounded the corner of the hallway he saw Gothel's passed out body lying by some lockers. Her books were scattered across the floor. Without thinking of what she had done to him in the past he rushed to her side and turned her over so he could see her face. He patted it lightly.

"Gothel? Donna? Donna wake up. Come on, wake up!" He set her down gently and busted into the nearest classroom. It was Dr. Frankenollie's biology class. Dr. Frankenollie stopped his lecture as soon as the door opened.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Frollo?" He asked politely.

"Donna Gothel is passed out in the hallway."

"Stay here class." Frankenollie said quickly. Frollo's eyes raked over the crowd rapidly but stopped when he saw Clayton sitting near the back of the class. He didn't budge an inch. Frollo looked at him with a grimace on his face quickly before heading back out into the Hallway. Frankenollie had taken off her high heels and propped her feet up to keep them from losing feeling, Frollo stood by awkwardly to make sure that she would be okay. Frankenollie took her pulse.

"Go to the office and call 911." Frankenollie said as calmly as he could while trying to wake Gothel up. Frollo didn't waste any time running to the office at the front of the school.

"Donna Gothel passed out and we need an ambulance." He said frantically. The hag behind the desk rapidly picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? Yes, we have a student at DVHS passed out in the hallway and we need an ambulance. She is unresponsive as of right now, but breathing. Thank you." She hung up the phone and looked over at the shaken Gothic teen, "You can go back to her if you want, I'm sure she'd be happy to have a friend by her when she wakes up." Frollo almost said that they weren't friends anymore, but held his tongue. He jogged back to where he had left Gothel. Frankenollie was still there, making sure that she was breathing. He kept checking her pulse against the time on his watch to make sure it was steady. Frollo knelt down and out of impulse grabbed her hand.

"Hang on, Gothel, they'll be here soon." He whispered to her. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, by this time a few kids from Frankenollie's class has gathered by the door to see what was going on. Clayton was in the front of the crowd watching Frollo closely. The EMTs loaded her gently onto the stretcher. One of the EMTs looked at Frollo.

"You seem a little shaken, kid. Do you want to come and keep her company?" Frollo found he couldn't speak so he merely nodded.

The EMT motioned for Frollo to follow him out to the ambulance. He got in right behind Gothel and sat down on the bench between the two EMT's. One of them had Gothel's bag and the other attached an oxygen mask to her face. Frollo felt his face grow pale. He hated hospitals. More importantly he hated that this was happening to Gothel. One of the EMT's pulled out a pill bottle and handed it to the other. He sighed.

"Another one?" He said. Frollo started to panic. They had seen this before?

"Is- is she going to be alright?" He said after finding his voice. It was small, like a frightened child. The EMT put a hand on Frollo's back.

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine. You her boyfriend?" He asked as he started to check the monitors on the oxygen tank to make sure the air flow was good. Frollo shook his head.

"No. Her boyfriend is back at the school." The EMT raised an eyebrow, "We're just good friends."

"Usually the boyfriend is the one eager to make sure his girlfriend is okay." He said. Frollo just turned his attention to Gothel and took her hand gently. He had to believe everything would be alright. He just had to. For her sake.

At lunch time Facilier grabbed a quick seat next to Hades. He was sitting at Mal's table along with Rebecca and Rose. They were talking quietly and Hades was barely eating his food.

"You need to eat, man." Facilier said as he pushed Hades' plate closer to him.

"Not hungry." He said pushing the plate away.

"Facilier's right," Said Rebecca, "You should eat." She took a bite of what was an odd looking sandwich. Facilier thought it looked like peanut butter and pickles, but that just seemed too gross for a classy lady like Rebecca Tremaine.

"You're going to be fine," said Maleficent as she grabbed his hand, "I'll be right there cheering you on." Hades groaned and put his head into his free hand, rubbing circles into his temple. Rebecca put her sandwich down carefully. Hades looked up with a slightly worried look on his face. She pushed back from her chair and got up slowly.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said politely before running out of the cafeteria. Rose got up and followed her. Facilier raised an eyebrow, well that was weird. Mal turned to look at Facilier.

"How are your classes going?" She asked as though she was suddenly trying to change the subject.

"Uh, fine? Is she alright?" He asked pointing in the direction that Rebecca had fled.

"She's not feeling too great, but you know Rebecca. She'd have to be dead not to come to school." Facilier nodded slowly. Well it made sense, but she hadn't looked sick before. \

Clayton walked by them at a fast pace, heading to the jock table with an extreme purpose. Hades and Facilier looked over at him. Although they couldn't stand the jocks and populars, neither of them had stopped caring about Gothel's wellbeing. So when Clayton walked by without Gothel, both of them were instantly concerned. Clayton looked as if he was explaining something important to Gaston and the rest of the team. Even Gaston seemed shocked, so whatever had happened was big. Then the Queens themselves entered. Without Gothel. Hades and Facilier became more panicked.

"Where is she?" Hades asked Facilier quietly. He shrugged.

"She was in class this morning." He said bluntly. Rose and Rebecca came back to the table.

"You guys haven't seen Gothel today, have you?" Hades asked. Both of them shook their heads.

"Not recently. She wasn't in art today." Rebecca said.

"That's weird." Facilier mumbled. He pushed back from the table and walked blatantly over to the jock table. Hades followed him, "Hey, meathead!" Clayton looked over and glared.

"What do you want, swamp trash?"

"Where's Gothel?"

"She passed out and got taken away in an ambulance." Facilier's eyes grew wide, "That freak of a Goth kid that you hang out with went with her."

"What did you do to him?" Hades said stepping forward. Clayton took a step backwards.

"Nothing! He just hopped in the ambulance with her."

"Why didn't you go with her?" While Facilier continued to try and get answers out of the young hunter, Hades turned his attention to Grimhilde. She was sitting quietly with her eyes turned to the floor. Ever since that day at the aquarium Gothel had changed, and she was the one who started that transformation. Hades stooped down a bit to look her in the eyes.

"Do you know what happened?" Grimhilde looked up tentatively.

"I just gave her some diet pills that she asked for. I don't think that those caused her to faint, though." She said in a condescending manner. Hades stood back up and shook his head. He just hoped that Gothel was okay.

The ride to St. Luke's went by in a blur. Frollo didn't remember most of it. He was still waiting for a reaction from Gothel; a mere sign that she wasn't comatose. He tried squeezing her hand, speaking to her, but nothing seemed to work. Once they arrived at the emergency room, Frollo followed them in. One of the EMT's handed the bottle of pills to the doctor, he read over it quickly before rubbing his eyes. He sighed

"Take her up to ICU, put her on an IV," The EMT's nodded and began rolling Gothel away. Frollo went to follow her, but the doctor stopped him, "Can I talk to you for a while?" Frollo nodded and took one of the seats in the emergency room.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked for about the fifth time that day. The doctor nodded.

"She'll be fine. Her body is exhausted and undernourished."

"Meaning?" The doctor sighed and held up the pill bottle.

"Do you know what this is?" Frollo shook his head, "This is Phenterminate." He shrugged.

"I don't know what that is."

"It's a diet pill that can be very dangerous for people of Gothel's size. It's meant for very obese people." Frollo nodded, letting the doctor know he understood, "Do you when the last time she ate was?" Frollo shook his head.

"She doesn't eat lunch at school." The doctor nodded.

"Do you know if she's anorexic?" Frollo shook his head.

"We don't talk much at school anymore."

"Did you use to?"

"Yes, but she kind of changed."

"What school do you both attend?"

"DVHS." The doctor seemed to get a light bulb moment.

"Does she hang around Princess Grimhilde?" Facilier nodded, "She was in here a few weeks ago with the same problem." He said. The doctor patted Frollo on the shoulder, "Come on, you can go see her now." Frollo rocketed out of his seat and began following the doctor. A million thoughts raced through his head, most of them were panicked even though everyone said she would be fine. But the one that hit him the hardest was the realization that she might be anorexic. He didn't know much about anorexia or what it did to the body, all he knew was that Gothel was maybe hurt.

He approached the door just in time to see a med fairy taking notes on a sheet. She turned and smiled at him. Frollo did his best to smile back before he pulled up a chair by Gothel's bedside. Her breathing had become normal paced and she looked like she was just sleeping. If you removed the oxygen mask from her face, she could have been sleeping in her own bed. For the first time in weeks, she just looked at peace. Frollo smiled at this thought a little bit and took her hand in his.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly. It was true. Though she had basically put him through hell the past few months, he wasn't going anywhere.

Back at the school, students were still murmuring about Gothel's incident. However, many more were talking about the duel that afternoon. It would determine how the school worked, how the social pyramid was formed, it gave the kids who weren't popular hope.

"If you die, can I have your car?" Facilier said nonchalantly. Hades stood next to his friend in the gym completely paralyzed. He laughed nervously.

"Gods can't die, remember?" Facilier shrugged.

"If you get wounded for several weeks then, can I have your car?"

"You're hilarious."

"Just saying." Magica De Spell came over and motioned for Hades to follow her to the center of the gym. Jafar walked out confidently after handing his sling to Scar. He rolled his injured shoulder and wrist a bit to make sure they were at least workable. He winced a little bit, but other than that he seemed fine.

"I want a good, _clean_ fight today boys. None of this cheating business going on. You may be villains, but at least try to act like gentlemen. It will be a timed fight, only three minutes. No punches shall be thrown, this is only a test of sheer magical ability. Am I clear?"

"Of course."

"Like crystal."

"When the whistle starts you may begin." With that both of the boys went to their respective areas of the gym. Hades took a deep breath before he turned to face his opponent. The whistle blew.

Jafar was the first one to throw a spell, a well-controlled blast that sent Hades skidding across the floor. The room gasped.

"This might be easier than I thought." Jafar said with a laugh.

"GET UP!" Facilier yelled from the stands. Hades pushed himself to his feet and generated a fire ball in his hands before shooting it towards Jafar. He twisted out of the way just in time.

"Actually I'm just getting warmed up." Hades said sarcastically. Jafar was known for his lame pun usage. The Arabian boy glared at him and waved his staff slightly. Suddenly, Hades felt as if he had no control over his body. Jafar smiled as Hades was lifted high into the air.

"Don't look down." Jafar called up to him. Suddenly the feeling was gone and Hades was falling. Jafar let out that loud, obnoxious laugh of his. Hades closed his eyes tightly and focused. If only he could—

When there was no sound of teenager hitting the floor of the gym Jafar stopped laughing and opened his eyes. Hades was nowhere to be found. Then he heard a whistle from behind him. The entire crowd looked up to the basketball hoop where Hades was standing casually leaning against the overhead iron supports.

"You didn't think that you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" He said with a smile. Jafar let out a frustrated noise and shot another fire blast at Hades' stomach. Hades focused again. The fire ball passed right through him with a mere puff of smoke and hit the wall behind him. Jafar's jaw dropped

Hades jumped down from the hoop and advanced toward him. The Arabian boy was in such a shock that all he could do was take steps backwards. Hades' arms extended as smokey tendrils and wretched the staff from him.

"I think you're done here." Hades said. The whistle blew again, signaling the end of the battle. Jafar stood there in shock. The crowd was silent for a moment then erupted into a round of boisterous cheers. All the freaks, losers, nerds, and wannabes finally had something to cheer for. Hades looked over to see Mortimer grinning from ear to ear. He gave him a slight nod.

For the first time in his life, Hades felt like he was good at something. He had talent. He was on top and nothing could take that away from him.

For now.

Frollo was still at the hospital later that afternoon. He had called his mother to tell her that he was staying there with a friend. She understood and said that she would pray for Gothel. Even though it had only been a few hours, Frollo was exhausted. He felt like he had run a marathon and then didn't go to sleep for the next 24 hours. He sighed and sat down in his chair again.

The doctors had called her parents as soon as she was taken to her room. They had shown up an hour later due to typical LA crosstraffic. Gothel's mother was so relieved that someone had taken care of her. Her father confirmed that Gothel had not eaten dinner last night after claiming that she had eaten a big lunch at school. Both thanked Frollo immensley for making sure that she was allright. He had been sitting with them for the last few hours waiting for Gothel to wake up.

At the moment Gothel's father had left the hospital to get dinner for the three of them. Gothel's mother was in the restroom. Frollo sat right next to Gothel and refused to move for anyone.

He had been there all day and only had gotten up a few times to use the bathroom. Frollo rolled his head around in a circle to get the strain out of it. A nurse had come by and handed him the remote to the TV in the room telling him he could watch it if he'd like. He hadn't turned on the TV yet. Frollo was perfectly content to sit and wait, he was very patient. Frollo's hand quickly found Gothel's again. He gave it a light squeeze.

As he bowed his head in prayer for about the third time that day he felt something on his hand. It was pressure. He looked up to see Gothel's hand tightening around his. Her eyes fluttered a bit before they opened. She squinted at Frollo. He could barely contain his excitement that she was awake.

"Oh thank God you're awake." He said as he clasped her hand tighted between his own two. She looked around the room confused.

"Wha- where am I?" She said quietly reaching to take the oxygen mask off. Frollo stopped her.

"NO!" He said. She gave him an odd look, "I don't know if you still need it or not. Let the doctor do it." She settled back into the pillows of the hospital bed, "Hold on." Frollo ran into the hall to get a doctor. He was just happy that she was awake and breathing and alive.

* * *

><p>Yeah... I'm gonna cut it off there... I was gonna add another scene but I think I'll save that for the next chapter 1) to keep you guys hooked 2) so I don't have to derp around whilst trying to start a new chapter and 3) because I DURN WELL PLEEEEESE!<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this.

NOW REVIEW LIKE YO PANTS ARE ON FIRE!

BTDUBS: This story is ON DEVIANTART. Lovergirl123. Deviantart. com (take out the spaces and love me)

And I have a Tumblr because I'm cool like that. You should follow me: rockyrants. tumblr. com (again, no spaces)

REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	12. Gonna Give All my Secrets Away

ACK! I'M BACK! Remember that thing I said about colleges... yeah... Apps suck...

Also Book of Mormon stole me soul in the middle of the night, ran away to Utah, and had a quickie wedding. Seriously you guys. Best. Musical. EVAH! Its so good I may or may have not slipped a line from it in this chapter. . . yeah, I know I have a problem. But its just... SO GOOD! And Andrew Rannells is hawt...

ANYWAY! I hope you love this chapter!

* * *

><p>Frollo sat outside of the hospital room. He bowed his head as his forearms rested against his legs. He knew that there was really no need for prayer at this point; the doctor said that Gothel would be fine. She was only being kept in the hospital for the night just to make sure that she had no head damage. But she was talking, seeing straight, and acting as a normal human being. Frollo glanced down the hall where Gothel's parents were talking with the doctor. They were both very nice people. Mrs. Gothel was an artist and Mr. Gothel was an architect. Her parents thanked the doctor and sent an appreciative nod in Frollo's direction before walking in the other direction. The doctor came to sit by Frollo.<p>

"It's late kid, why don't you head home."

"Can I talk to her?"

"You've been here all day."

"But she hasn't been awake."

"Visiting hours are over."

"Just for a few minutes?" Frollo begged. The doctor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but she needs her sleep. You have twenty minutes, that's it. Got it?" Frollo nodded and dashed into the hospital room. Gothel was sitting there looking bored as she flipped through the TV channels. It was the first time that Frollo had really looked at her without panic clouding his vision. It was remarkable how much she had actually changed. Her wrists looked like they would snap if she held anything heavier than that remote control. Her cheek bones stood out more prominently than they had before. Her hair was starting to frizz out a little bit. Frollo smiled a bit; he liked her hair when it was curly, this flat iron nonsense just didn't suit her. Gothel noticed Frollo standing there and quietly flipped off the TV. A level of awkwardness permeated the room. Frollo rubbed his neck and opened his mouth to speak, but Gothel beat him to it.

"Why did you help me?" Frollo shrugged.

"I don't know. I just kind of. . . did." It was a lame excuse but he figured it was the best reason. He didn't think when he fled to her side, he just did it.

"Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't really see the point in going back to school for the rest of the day." There was another awkward pause.

"Did you hear what happened with the duel?"

"Hades won." Frollo said with a smile. Gothel smiled a bit.

"Good for him." She toyed with the edge of the hospital blanket, "Um… while I was passed out, did Clayton come by? You know, like this afternoon?" Frollo shook his head.

"No. He stayed in class when I went to get help." Gothel felt her heart fall a little. She was his girlfriend damn it. He should have at least shown interest in what was happening.

"I'm sure he'll come in tomorrow after school." Frollo pulled up a chair to her bedside.

"He has practice tomorrow." She said solemnly, "What about the girls, did any of them come by?" Frollo shook his head again. Gothel's eyes fell again, "Thank you for staying with me." She said quietly. Frollo smiled and took her hand in his. Her hands were so small. That could be attributed to her. . . sickness.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked out of the blue.

"Have I what?"

"Eaten. The doctor says you're under nourished and that you need to eat more."

"I don't need to eat anything." She said pulling her hand away.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Why do you care?"

"Gothel, just answer the question." He said with dead seriousness.

"A few days ago. . . maybe. . ." She said quietly after a while. Frollo's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Gothel, you can't do that to your body!"

"How do you know? Grim does it. She can go days without eating. Cruella purges after parties. Ursula is the fat ass in the group." Frollo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Grimhilde was in here last week with the exact same problem as you. Cruella is a dumb slut who won't be able to clean the stench of vomit off of her for weeks. And at least Ursula eats!" Frollo had hardly realized that he had raised his voice, "You're so much better than them. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Frollo said quietly. Gothel crossed her arms tighter around herself.

"I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do. You don't own me." She said bitterly.

"I'm not trying to own you! I'm trying to take care of you. I know we're not friends anymore by your standards but if you would just listen to me-"

"Why do you even care? It's not your job to look after me."

"Who said it was my job?"

"You did! You said you just helped. Like you felt compelled to take care of me!"

"No I didn't! You're twisting my words."

"It's not your problem, Goth Boy," The words felt bitter on her tongue, but she said them anyways, "I am not yours to take care of. So why don't you just shove off?" She picked up the TV remote and turned it on again. Frollo sat there hurt. He didn't want to believe anything that she had said. He didn't want to believe that she was gone. Frollo got up from his chair and slowly placed it back against the wall. He went back to the door, but didn't leave completely.

"Sorry for being the only person who actually gives a shit about you, Donna." He said over his shoulder. With that he left the room. Gothel heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway. As soon as she was alone in her silence she cried. She felt guilty, but what was she supposed to do. It's not like she could run down the hallway, hug him tightly, and apologize for everything she had said. For everything she had done. She couldn't hold him close and tell him that she cared for him. She couldn't kiss him. She had an image to uphold. Gothel wiped her eyes and tried to stop herself from crying.

"Stop it," She whispered to herself, "Stop it." _Why can't feelings be like a light switch?_ She thought to herself bitterly. She closed her eyes and tried to think about other things. Her boyfriend, her friends, school, anything to get Frollo off of her mind. It wasn't true what he had said about her. There were other people who cared about her. There had to be. Grim had helped her so much. Cruella loved to go shopping with her, even though she couldn't really afford the same things. Ursula had really enjoyed talking about the boys in the school with Gothel. _Stupid Frollo,_ she thought, _God forbid I have any friends who are girls or are popular or who like me_. Gothel felt the tears coming again but she stopped them. She ignored the cramping feeling in her throat and turned up the sound on the TV. She was popular. She shouldn't even waste her time with Frollo. It's not like they would even be together anyways.

Gothel settled back into her pillow and stared at the wall behind the TV. She hated hospitals. She hated the smell of the sterile sheets and the overbearing odor of medicine and cleaning products. The sound of the news babbling on started to make her head throb. Gothel clicked the button on the remote and found herself staring and a faint and unclear reflection in the now black screen. She didn't recognize the person staring back.

The girl in the screen had straight hair that had been slightly tousled by the pillows. Her cheekbones made her look ghostly even in the dark reflection. She couldn't even see her eyes as they seemed so sunken in. They looked soulless. Gothel looked away from the television quickly and turned over on her side.

"There's nothing wrong with you." She mumbled to herself before silently drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hades couldn't help but smile a few days later. He was on top for the first time in his life. People acknowledged his existence and even praised him for what he did. It was weird having all the attention.

He had passed Jafar in the hallway a couple times already, but the Arab boy refused to make eye contact. His arm was still in the sling, that was to be expected, but his black eye had gone down a bit. He hadn't even spoken with Jafar since the fight. Granted it was no more than they usually spoke, but Jafar had barely said a word even in class. And that was weird.

He grabbed the shoe laces on the cleats that he had borrowed from his brother and gave them a firm tug. After about an hour of convincing, Cronus had partially eased up on Hades' punishment and allowed him to go to football practice that weekend. Hades also may or may have not lied to his father about the time that the practice let out and was possibly or possibly not going to see Maleficent as soon as it was over. Just as he stood up he felt a hand shove him hard against the locker, pinning him there.

"You may have everyone else at school buying into your new status, but not me," Gaston said harshly, "I'm smarter than that." Hades couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Sure pall, whatever you say." Hades was not in the mood to pick a fight with the meathead and end up saying something that he would regret. Tremaine was just starting to show and although it wasn't obvious, you could definitely tell that he clothes were fitting differently. She should be the one to tell Gaston, not him. He slipped his necklace on before heading out.

Hades made his way out to the field and stood there next to the five other players. Usually there would be a lot more, but since it was just a test practice he could understand why there weren't more people. Mortimer blew his whistle and signaled for the players to gather round.

"Alright team, I'm sure you all know Hades. I want to try him out for the team." Sounds of protest came from the small group of young men.

"You can't do this to us coach."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

Mortimer blew his whistle again to get them all to shut up.

"Look I know you don't all get along. But that's not why we're here. We've had four games against WDHA, FOUR! And how many have we won? ZERO! Truth be told, I blame Hades' brother, but that's why we need this kid on our team. We need his ability. Depending on if it's as good as his brother's that is." Hades rolled his eyes. Mortimer didn't even know Zeus and already he was being compared to him, "So let's have a solid practice. Start out with five laps around the field." A groan from the five extra members was met with the harsh sound of a whistle blow. All six of them launched into a run around the track and practice begun.

Hades slammed his locker forcefully. It wasn't that practice had gone bad. In fact practice had been fine. He ran faster than Hoppper. Hit harder than Chernabog. Threw further than Gaston. Hell, he even out thought Rourke and Clayton when coming up with fielding positions.

It was Gaston. The asshole had been trying to trip him up all practice. He had gotten three footballs to the head, had been tripped five times while running, and had been unrightfully tackled eight times during hitting practice. If he had to endure one more hit from Gaston he was going to explode.

"Great job today in practice, kid." Mortimer said walking through the locker room. He had some kind of clothing clutched under his arm. He threw two jerseys at Hades, "Black for away, red for home. And here," He tossed a letterman jacket at the young god, "Welcome to the team kid."

Hades looked down at his new apparel and slipped the jacket on. It fit pretty damn well. He smiled at the idea of him walking down the hall with it. He was on top. Completely and utterly. He had the jacket, he had the friends, he had the girlfriend, everything seemed pretty—_BAM._

Gaston slammed Hades against the locker and walked right past him. And Hades had had enough of it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He yelled at Gaston, his hair and face glowing a particularly dangerous shade of orange. All the other jocks had left the locker room. Gaston turned around.

"You don't belong on the team."

"Oh and that's up for you to decide? Ya know if you keep this whole Jock personality thing up people are going to start saying you're compensating for something."

"Watch your mouth, asshole." Gaston said throwing his bag down on the floor, "Or I'll watch it for you."

"Who are you? My mom? Go on, throw a punch! We all know how well that helped Jafar, now don't we?" Gaston threw a punch at Hades' head, but he ducked it.

"Shut up you little worm!"

"Worm? Oh yeah, good one."

"You haven't earned a position on the team." Gaston threw another punch that almost hit Hades in the jaw.

"Oh and you have?" Hades asked taking a few steps back, careful to avoid the benches that ran through the isle of lockers.

"Damn straight I have."

"You party every weekend! You treat everyone like dirt! And you're one of the most narcissistic asswipes I've ever met who can't even keep track of who they sleep with!" Gaston went to throw another punch, but missed, "You can't even take responsibility for anything you do!" Finally Gaston hit Hades. It was a shallow hit that barely nicked his jaw, but a hit none the less.

"You know nothing about me," He whispered harshly, "You have no idea what I deal with at home. What kind of parents I have. How I always have to be the best in order to please them." Gaston began to storm away. Hades grabbed at his own jaw, shallow hit or not it still hurt.

"Rebecca was right; you would make a horrid father." He mumbled under his breath. Gaston stopped at the door. He turned around slowly to face Hades. Hades' yellow eyes grew big at what he had just said. It was bad enough that he had mentioned Rebecca out loud. But in front of Gaston? If Rebecca didn't kill him first, Mal certainly would.

"What did you say?" Gaston said walking back towards Hades, his eyes flaming with questions and worry.

"Nothing." Hades tried to push past the jock, but to no avail. Gaston shoved him roughly against a locker.

"What. Did. You. Say." Hades didn't answer. He had done enough damage already, "Tell me or so help me I will bury you so far in the ground no one will ever find you."

"Rebecca was right when she said you'd make a terrible father."

"And now why would she say that?" Gaston asked in a low angry tone, "I don't even talk to Tremaine."

"Well that didn't keep you from fucking her at that party back in September now did it?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Hades regretted saying them. Gaston backed up until the back of his legs hit a bench. All the anger that had been in his face fell away to fear and panic.

"You. . . you're lying. . ." he said quietly in disbelief, "She can't be. . . I mean she isn't. . . Is she?" Hades sighed and sat down next to Gaston. The mood in the room instantly changed from angry to panicked.

"Yeah. She is." Hades said after a while. Gaston buried his head in his hands. After a few moments Hades thought he heard a sob, but didn't say anything.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"I don't think you have to right now. She's kept quiet for about a month now. I'm not even sure if her parents know."

"How long have you known?"

"A while."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Hades shrugged.

"And have you act like you're acting now? No, it didn't seem like a good idea at the time."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Hades shrugged again and stood.

"I think, the best way to handle this, would be if you talked to her." Hades rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't guarantee what will happen, but it's better than pinning a scarlet letter to the poor girl for the rest of the year." Gaston took a while before he nodded. Hades offered a hand to help the jock up.

"She's going to be pissed at me." He mumbled.

"I think she's past that by now, you should have seen her the first day she found out," Hades offered a laugh, but realized very quickly that now wasn't the time to be making jokes, "If anything she's going to be pissed at me for telling you. Rose will be too. . . and Mal for that matter."

"They all knew?"

"They're best friends, of course they all knew."

"And you?"

"Trust is a pretty powerful thing." Hades said. He began walking out of the locker room knowing that he probably would have a very angry girlfriend on Monday.

Facilier walked down the hall of DVHS on Monday hiding his arms beneath a long sleeved shirt. The potion had not worked as expected and gave him a few burns when he tried to fix it. He scratched his arm, burns or not the itched like hell. He winced a little bit at the pain.

Hades jogged up to meet him walking down the hall.

"You got flees or something?" He asked. Facilier laughed a bit. Leave it to Hades to crack a joke.

"Burns."

"How the hell did you burn yourself?" Facilier wasn't really sure he wanted to answer that question yet.

"I'll tell you later." He turned to look at Hades and saw him wearing his new status symbol, "I take it the practice went very well. You on the team now?" Hades nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, middle linebacker." Facilier raised an eyebrow, "It means I get to destroy my brother the next time we play WDHA."

"Ah got it."

"So you going to tell me about these burns or what?" Hades said leaning against Facilier's locker. He sighed.

"Can I please just tell you later?"

"Lunch time. Or so help me I will tie you to a chair and force you to listen to Frollo read the bible."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Hades walked towards his next class leaving Facilier alone in the hallway. He took a shaky breath and opened his locker. He dug through his backpack until he found the little pill bottle he had gotten from John. His hands shook as he opened it and slipped two pills into his hand and quickly downed them. Facilier stood there with his head against his locker and waited for the pills to start working. It just started as a small tingling at the base of his spine that worked up until his head felt light and his hands stopped shaking. He took a deep breath and instantly felt more relaxed. He pulled his backpack out of his locker and started heading to the library. If the potion didn't work, maybe there was something else that would.

XXXDXXXVXXXHXXXSXXX

Facilier slammed an old, dusty book down on the table in front of Hades.

"How much do you know about the loa?" He asked Hades. Hades put down his fork and took a look at the book.

"They're outside of my family's realm of control, man."

"But you know about them?" Hades nodded.

"Yeah, they're voodoo spirits. They lie between the world of the gods and the mortal world."

"Like ghosts?"

"eh, more like shadows." Hades flipped through the book, "But why are you messing around with loa? They'll take your soul and not even offer you a deal."

"Oh and you would?" Facilier asked with a raised eyebrow. Hades smiled.

"Naturally. But I don't have my own domain yet, so technically I can't make any other worldly deals yet."

"But they can." Facilier said with a smiled. Hades didn't smile back.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, why would you want to get involved with the loa anyway?" Facilier paused and scratched his arm again. Hades was bound to find out sooner or later, "Does this have to do with the burns on your arm?"

"Okay look, don't get pissy alright?"

"Why would I get pissy?"

"I need more power."

"And?"

"And so I may or may not have used that grabber potion that Magica was telling us about in class a few weeks ago."

"The one that uses half of the drug market in Toontown?" Hades said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. . . I was going to sue it on Odie and it kind of. . . backfired, a little bit."

"How much is a little bit?" Hades said seriously.

"Well my Grateful Dead poster is torched," Facilier rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal the light burns on his arms, "and I got these." Hades rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I wouldn't recommend getting involved with the loa," He said after a while, "I really wouldn't. If you do, and you screw up, there's nothing I can do."

"I'm not asking for your protection, mom." Facilier said jokingly, "I just want to know that it's an option."

"You're really desperate for this aren't you?"

"Odie's too powerful already. I need to make a name for myself and if this is the way to do it," Facilier motioned to the book, "Then that's what I have to do."

Hades saw Gaston walk into the lunch room out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't wearing his letterman jacket and actually looked like he was trying to be presentable. Gaston looked nervous and walked over to Mal's table. He couldn't hear what was going on, but he saw Gaston approach Rebecca. She stood up and followed him. As soon as they were out of the room Mal got up and walked over to Hades. She whacked him on his shoulder before sitting down.

"Ouch!" Hades said rubbing his shoulder, "Uncalled for much?"

"You fucking told him!" Maleficent whispered in a low harsh tone, "She trusted you and you told him!"

"He's handling the situation like a man now isn't he?" he said matching her low tone.

"Like a man? Hades, he shouldn't have even known!"

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Facilier said with a confused look on his face. Hades held a finger up signaling that he would be with Facilier in a moment.

"You really think that this is going to backfire?"

"To be blatantly honest yes. Yes I do." Maleficent looked over to see Rebecca coming back into the room with a small smile on her face. Gaston walked into the cafeteria shortly afterward, but took his regular seat with the jocks. He looked as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Well? What do you call that?" Hades said motioning to Rebecca.

"We'll talk about this later." Maleficent said getting up quickly from her seat to head back to the other table. Facilier waited a moment.

"What was that?" he asked after a while.

"Nothing. . .drama. . .girl problems. . . nothing." Hades mumbled, "Is Gothel back today?" Facilier nodded. She had been in class all morning. But he didn't see her at lunch.

XXXDXXXVXXXHXXXSXXX

Gothel sat on the counter of the bathroom sinks. The three queens stood in front of her, their arms crossed. She shifted uncomfortably beneath their gaze.

"What was that stunt that you pulled last week?" Cruella demanded, "You made all of us look bad."

"I didn't mean to." Gothel mumbled quietly.

"But you did!" Grim added. Ursula remained quiet, "You could have had one of those no calorie energy drinks we've been telling you about, but no. You decided to go old school and starve yourself to fainting."

"I just told you I didn't mean to make you look bad." Cruella sighed.

"We'll let you off the hook today," She said approaching Gothel, "But don't let it happen again or you will fall so fast you won't even know what happened." Cruella and Grim left the bathroom quickly, their designer heels tapping behind them. Gothel took a shaky breath and wiped her eye quickly to keep the tears from messing up her makeup. Ursula stayed behind. She dug around in her purse and pulled out an energy bar.

"Here," She said sitting next to Gothel, "You need to eat this." Gothel took it and looked at the nutritional information quickly before handing it back to Ursula.

"Emotional eating is bad." She said, "And that has 120 calories." Ursula opened the energy bar and handed it back to Gothel.

"Just eat the damn thing." Gothel looked at the bar for a split second before grabbing it. She took a very small bite, "You shouldn't let yourself starve."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you stay so thin? You don't eat at school!"

"Because school food sucks." She said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. Gothel just sat there with the energy bar in her hand. She didn't take another bite, "And where I live requires a lot of exercise to begin with." Ursula straightened her skirt and looked down at her human feet. She wiggled her toes a little bit and smiled. No matter how many times she went through her transformation, it was still fun.

"That must be nice."

"No, it really isn't." Ursula said with down cast eyes, "Gothel if I tell you something will you promise not to tell the other girls." She nodded, "I don't live. . . on land."

"What? You live on a houseboat or something?"

"Not exactly."

"You. . . live on an island?"

"No I'm. . . I'm a. . . cecaelia."

". . . like. . . one of the fish people?" Ursula nodded.

"Yeah. Please don't tell anyone." She looked at Gothel with pleading eyes, "I know how Cruella and Grim think about the Animal students here. I don't want to be lumped in with them." Gothel felt a little taken aback. Ursula was one of the three queens. She, Cruella, and Grim were tighter than anybody Gothel had ever seen. Well perhaps Mal, Rebecca, and Rose, but she didn't really know them like she knew the girls. But she guessed everyone had the right to have their own secrets.

* * *

><p>So. . . . Didja like it? I hope so!<p>

Okay... NO ONE MAKES CHAPTERS DIFFICULT TO WRITE LIKE GASTON! Seriously, I hate giving him dialogue because he's just... UGH! MY LIEPH!

I PROMISE I WILL BE ADDING SOME MORE MAL/HADES STUFF LATER! I JUST NEEDED TO ADDRESS THESE PLOT POINTS BEFORE I DELVE INTO THEM MORE!

I love you all... thank you for being patient

Reviews are like crack


	13. Support System

DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS! I'M ALIVE! This chapter has just been hell to write. I'm not even going to lie about that. I've hit giant walls at least four times trying to write this damn chapter. That and I have also been working on a colab for the book of mormon fandom that can be found on my tumblr.

But the biggest reason as to why this update is really late is because of the magical thing called College Apps. I went to my college audition this past weekend and while I was in California I was lucky enough to go to where it all began: Disneyland. That really helped me bang out this chapter.

I appologize for throwing a lot of shit at you in this chapter, but its my survival instinct. When I can't think of anything, I add conflict and not much resolution. My main reason for this is because I don't want to resolve things to quickly and have this story just stop at the end of the DVHS semester, because that would be no fun, so I'm just going to give you a shit ton to deal with.

And that's the truth.

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF CONFLICTS!

* * *

><p>Frollo pounded on a few keys of the old upright piano in the music room. He scribbled a something down in his notebook before going back to the keyboard. It still didn't seem right. The words were there, he knew that. He was good with words. He was good with music. But whenever Frollo tried to put them together it just never worked out. He tried another chord progression before slamming down his hands on the keyboard, eliciting a harsh sound.<p>

"Having some issues?" Frollo turned to see the source of the voice. Hook was standing in the doorway of the music room one hand was clutched around what looked to be blank staff paper.

"Just a few." Frollo said scribbling out the previous chord progression he had written down, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming in here to write, but I see the piano is taken." Frollo stood up and slammed his notebook shut.

"It's all yours." He said storming out.

"What were you writing?" Hook asked. Frollo stopped before he could reach the door.

"Just something for the talent show in a few weeks."

"I didn't know you were entering that." Hook said taking a seat at the piano. He undid the cap on his fountain pen and reorganized the staff paper.

"If I can't get some music to go with this," Frollo gestured to his paper, "I won't."

"May I see your work?" Hook stretched out his hand. Frollo hesitantly handed over the notebook. Hook flipped to the page that Frollo had been working on and studied it, tapping out a rhythm on his thigh. He paused and put the notebook on the piano, "Would you mind singing a few bars of this?" He asked indicating the first verse.

"Why?"

"Well you're obviously inept when it comes to writing music. I thought I might be of some assistance. Provided that I can enter the talent show as your accompanist."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm feeling generous." Frollo approached the piano. He knew what to sing. He had sung it a few times at home while trying to write the damn thing. After a few bars of him singing a cappella, Hook joined in on the piano. Frollo was surprised at how quickly the boy could pick up on chord progressions. He would stop the gothic boy every now and then to scribble something on his own staff paper before Frollo started singing again.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Hook looked at his watch.

"The period is over already?" He asked half to himself and half to Frollo.

"I guess so." Hook nodded and handed the notebook back to Frollo.

"Your lyrics are very good." Hook said, "When did you write this?"

"About a month ago. Didn't touch on it again until last week though."

"Might I inquire as to whom it is about."

"It's about D-… you know what? It doesn't matter." Hook shrugged and got up from the piano bench

"Well then, I can get these notes down on paper and we can practice during free period."

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Frollo asked as Hook was exiting.

"Part of my primary education at Yardale." Hook said rather nonchalantly, "My parents wished for me to have a classical education and that meant taking instrumental lessons. After a few preliminary lessons the instructor informed my parents that I had an ear for music. Been taking lessons and writing my own work ever since." Hook smiled and nodded his head as he exited the room. Frollo walked out as well, running into Facilier.

"What were you guys doing in there?" the voodoo boy asked.

"Don't even worry about it." Frollo said tucking his notebook into his backpack. He pulled his bible out from another pocket and began reading it in the hall, "He was just helping me out with my submission for the talent show."

"You're not seriously thinking about entering that are you?" Facilier said with an eye roll.

"Yes, I am seriously thinking about entering that." Frollo said not looking up from his bible.

"Why do you insist on reading that thing every minute of every day?"

"It calms my nerves. Helps me think straight."

"So you need to read it _every _day?"

"Have you seen some of the kids in this school?"

"…Point taken." Facilier hand twitched a little. Frollo caught it from his peripheral vision.

"Are you alright?" he asked closing the bible. Facilier itched at the back of his neck.

"I'm fine. I gotta go grab something at my locker. I'll talk to you later alright?" He quickly hurried off down the hallway, leaving Frollo to stand and think about what had just happened. Facilier had been doing that a lot lately. Not the random conversation, that was normal, but the running off. Frollo tucked his bible away and followed Frollo down the hall. He knew he was going to be late for his next class, but that didn't really matter. Facilier was acting weird, and Frollo was going to find out why.

As soon as he rounded the corner he saw Facilier standing at his locker. The African boy took out a small orange pill bottle and popped two of something into his mouth. Frollo's eyes went wide. Facilier couldn't be… No he wouldn't… would he? Frollo turned back around the corner, straight into Gothel.

"Watch where you're going." She said harshly from the ground. She looked up to see just exactly who she had run into, "Oh, it's you." Gothel pushed herself up onto her feet and dusted off her jeans. Frollo didn't say anything to her. He merely pushed himself up and walked past her. Gothel stood there with a confused expression on her face.

"He's kinda hurt." Gothel whipped her head around to face Facilier who was casually leaning against the lockers.

"It's not my problem." Gothel said picking up her bag. The small pill bottle rolled out of a front pocket. Her eyes went wide as she tried to make a grab for it, but Facilier beat her to it. He read the label carefully.

"This stuff is gonna kill you if you're not careful." He said calmly. She snatched it back from him and tucked it back into her bag.

"Are you a physician now?" She asked harshly, "Or is this just another one of the pills you keep in your locker?" Facilier's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't think that there aren't rumors going around. I heard you've been hanging out with Honest John and that dumb cat more. Pretty bad company to be around if you ask me."

"As if your company is much better."

"My company is respectable." Gothel pushed past her former friend.

"Bullshit." Facilier called after her, "the only reason that they're on top is because they're too scared to go against the grain." Gothel stood frozen in the hall, her back turned to the young man. He approached her, "What the hell happened to you? When I met you, I thought you were one of those people who was too good to stoop to their level."

"I'm not stooping."

"Then what do you call all of _this_?" he said motioning to her outfit.

"It's called fitting in."

"No, it's called stooping."

"Well unlike you, my friends accept me."

"Whoa! Whoa-o-o," Facilier said holding his hands up, "You think that those girls are your friends? They forced you to be something you're not—"

"They helped me come out of my shell."

"And they almost killed you!" He said, "Look at you! You can barely hold up that book bag without looking like you're going to faint. Is that what friends do? I mean, my god when you hung out with Frollo, Hades, and I you were happy. You had a shit ton more personality."

"People can change."

"No, people can get brain washed into being something they're not."

"And what about you?" Gothel scolded, "Grades falling, burning yourself for power, getting involved with the damn lao. And you say I'm changing? You excuse yourself from class to go pop pills or smoke out back! Yeah, I've seen you out the windows. And what's more, since Hades got together with Maleficent you two have been hanging out together less and less. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?" She asked snidely.

"Now hold the fuck up." Facilier said, "I'm still Hades' friend, and for once he's actually happy, it's not my place to—"

"And Frollo? He's so socially inept that he can hardly keep any other friends besides you losers."

"_Excuse you!_ You _left us_, remember? You hurt all of us. And what's more important, Frollo, you broke his damn heart."

"…what?"

"You heard me. Are you so fucking blind in your new popularity that you can't tell that the kid fucking cares for you?"

"Shut up." Gothel said in a small voice.

"And that's way more than I can say about any of your 'friends'."

"Shut up."

"Or even your boyfriend for that matter."

"I said shut up."

"I thought boyfriends were supposed to care for their girlfriends. Or is he just using you for a quick fuck?" Gothel slapped Facilier. Hard. The voodoo boy put a hand up to his stinging face and looked at Gothel in shock.

"You know _nothing_ about what's going on. I will do what I want. You do not have the right to tell me what to do. You do not have the right to make assumptions. Neither does Hades. And Frollo _certainly_ has no right. If he liked me, he should have spoken up. I've outgrown all three of you." Gothel pushed paste the still stunned Facilier.

"And yet you seem all the more immature." Facilier called to her back. Gothel didn't stop walking. She stormed down the hall and walked right past Hades, keeping her head down, out of his gaze. Hades paused and watched her walk away; he saw Facilier at the end of the hall, leaning against a locker rubbing his sore face.

"Uh… what just happened?" Hades asked as he got closer to Facilier.

"Nothing." Facilier muttered, "She's just being a pretentious bitch."

"And this is news to you?" Hades joked. Facilier gave him a small smile.

"Not really, she slapped me though."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Tried to bring up how much she's changed. She didn't want to hear it. I just don't want her to end up in the hospital again."

"Any idea how that happened?" Hades asked with genuine concern. Though he didn't talk to Gothel any more, he still cared about her. And he knew he wasn't the only one. Facilier was stubborn, but he still cared. Hades wasn't 100% on how Frollo felt anymore. There had been some big blowout at the hospital that he wouldn't talk about, but he suspected that the boy still cared.

"A little bit." Facilier said, "I saw her with Phenterminate." Hades quirked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is that?"

"A diet pill for obese toons."

"And you know this how?"

"I read about it somewhere." Hades crossed his arms.

"Where?"

"One of Odies… health… magazines…" Facilier lied.

"Your grandmother's blind."

"...fuck…" Facilier cursed under his breath.

"Where did you find out about this?"

"What?"

"How do you know about those pills?" Facilier tried to dodge past Hades, but the god stopped him, "Tell me."

"jhntldmbtit" Facilier mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"John told me about it."

"John? As Honest John. Honest drug dealer high school dropout John? That John?" Hades said balking, "What the hell are you doing hanging around him?"

"He's actually a decent kid." Facilier retorted, "He gets me."

"Well he's gonna 'get' you arrested if you're not careful." Hades sighed and rested his back against a locker.

"He's never been arrested before."

"Yeah, _before,_ he could get arrested though."

"But he hasn't. He's careful."  
>"He's still "Was it his idea?"<p>

"What?"

"Was it his stupid idea to get involved with the loa?"

"So now you think it's a stupid idea?" Facilier said crossing his arms.

"To be perfectly honest, yes, it's a stupid idea. It's a moronic idea. It's a real fucking dumb idea because the second you screw up no one is going to be there to help you. Frollo can't wing his Bible around like some holy sword. I can't help you from my position. You're pretty much fucked."

"Well thanks for the loads of encouragement, buddy." Facilier said sarcastically as he began walking away, "You know, part of the reason I hang out with John, and Giddeon, and that crowd, is because they understand where I'm coming from. I'm not like you. I haven't had immense power served to me on a golden platter with a side of ambrosia. I've lived in a shitty part of town with a shitty way of life ever since my parents got killed alright. But you wouldn't understand that. You gods get everything you always want."

"Whoa there." Hades said pointing at Facilier, "You have never met my parents, have never lived my life, you can't talk about—"

"Hades! You're a god! You can't die, you have immense strength, and when you get out of this hell hole we call a school you have a job waiting for you. A future. You don't need to fight for power, you already have it. I don't have that luxury, so just fuck off man."

"I'm trying to help you!" Hades called after Facilier. Facilier stopped and walked straight back to Hades.

"Look, man, don't—don't try and help me. I can take care of myself. I've done it for my whole life. I know you're so high and mighty now thanks to your new popularity, and your girlfriend, and the fact that you've finally put Jafar in his place, but that doesn't mean you're everyone's goddamned savior." Facilier walked away. Hades sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Though he couldn't pick better company, villains were always a stubborn bunch. He just needed to give Facilier a little while to cool off. This wasn't like Gothel, he would come back. Right?

XXXDXXXVXXXHXXXSXXX

Hades scanned the commons area at his break for Mal. She was sitting under one of the trees reading a book. Hades sighed and walked over. He sat down next to her.

"Can we talk?" Mal didn't say anything, "Come on Mal, you haven't spoken to me in three days." Still nothing, "I can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong."

"You know damn well what's wrong, Hades." She said calmly. Hades could still pick up the bite in her voice. He groaned.

"Mal, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"I don't know. How many are you up to now?"

"Counting that last one? About thirty five."

"Then you have a long way to go."

"Oh for the love of—Mal if I could fix what I did, I would. But I can't. So there's no reason for you to be mad at me." The two of them just sat in silence for a while, "How is she, by the way?"

"Who?"

"Tremaine."

"She's fine."

"Do her parents know yet?"

"No. But I think she's going to have to tell them soon."

"And how is Gaston handling it?"

"You should know. You're on the football team with him now."

"Are you pissed about that too?"

"Am I pissed about what?"

"That I'm on the football team?" Maleficent slammed her book.

"Really Hades? I have one pregnant friend, one dumb ass jock baby daddy, and my family to worry about and you think I'm upset with you for joining the _football team?_ Grow up." Hades just sat there in silence for a while. Maleficent opened her book back up.

"What's wrong with your family?" Hades said with genuine concern. Mal sighed.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She grumbled.

"Tell me." Hades said. Maleficent kept her mouth shut, "Please tell me." He said.

"My father left." She said quietly, not looking up from her book. Hades looked at her with shock.

"What?"

"My. Father. Left us. He found out that my mother had enrolled me here and left. We haven't heard from him in a few weeks." She said with a shaky breath. Hades could see the tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She set the book down and look up at the sky, "You know sometimes I wonder why this kind of shit happens to me." She looked down again, letting one tear escape. Hades put his arm around her and held her close. Mal buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"It'll be alright." He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. She pushed him away roughly.

"No. I'm mad at you." She said wrapping her arms around her body.

"I don't care." Hades said pulling her back. She struggled against him.

"N—no—no, Hades. Come on. Stop it. Let me go."

"No."

"No. What you did to Bec was a complete breach of trust. Gaston—"

"I don't care about Rebecca, or Gaston, or anybody else right now. You need to tell me what happened and let me take care of you. Alright? I don't care if you're peeved at me right now, because I'm going to help you no matter what right now. Okay?"

"You're not listening to me again."

"I don't listen because I know whatever you want me to do will make you feel worse than anything I actually do. So shut up, come here, and tell me what happened." Hades wrapped his arms around Maleficent and pulled her close, "Now, what happened with your dad?"

"He thought I was going to Hero Academy, like my sisters. He thought I was just going to grow up and be normal, considering… well, what I look like. But he got a hold of my report card and flipped out. He said some… things to me and my mother, about my… lineage? And then he left."

"Wait… Your dad is pissed because of what you look like? You're beautiful."

"But I don't look like my sisters."

"Because you're… green?"

"Some complications, or potion, or I don't know what made my skin green. My dad always thought my mom was cheating on him and that's why I look so different. He always wanted a normal family, but I was the reason that he couldn't have one."

"That… that's horrible." Hades said rubbing her back, "So you're green, big whoop. It's a lovely shade of green. My skin is blue. Ursula is purple. And Frollo's fucking white a sheet. It's just skin. And if you want my professional opinion on your father, I'd say fuck him. Fuck. Him."

"Hades if you're trying to make a joke out of this—"

"I'm not. You deserve someone who's going to be there for you and take care of you. They're your parents they're supposed to love you unconditionally. My parents are… not the greatest in the cosmos. Heck, I think I know you better than I know them. And I've had to deal with them for a few millennia." Mal giggled a little bit and wiped a tear from her eye, "The point is, no matter what happens. Your parents do love you. I promise you that they do. It may not seem like it at times, but they do. They can come across as selfish, crude, favorite choosing assholes, but they're your parents and they only want what's best for you. And if they don't, then fuck 'em." Hades placed a kiss on the top of her head and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." She said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. She looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So do you forgive me?"

"Nope." She said pushing him away as she picked up her book again. She hid her nose in it to try and contain her smile.

"Bullshit." He said pulling her back into a quick kiss.

"Fine fine. Yes, I forgive you."

"Good."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You came over here looking more pissed than sincere. Did something happen?"

"Ehhh, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"My ass nothing."

"Facilier's being… irritating, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me." She said in a warning tone.

"He's just getting involved with some… unsavory people shall we say." Mal giggled a bit, "What's so funny?"

"Did you honestly just use the term 'unsavory people'?"

"Well I'm sorry; I thought you liked guys with a large vocabulary."

"Unsavory should be a part of every man's vocabulary, considering most of them are unsavory. You're just usually a lot blunter."

"Well what the hell was I supposed to say? 'Facilier's being an asswipe and hanging around more asswipes and becoming even more of a douche canoe ass hat?' nah, that's not classy enough."

"Since when have you ever been classy?" Maleficent teased.

"… I'm offended by that." Hades said dryly before he smiled at Mal, "You feeling better by taking pleasure in my misfortunes?"

"Yes."

"Good." Hades gave her a quick kiss, "You will make a fine villain one day."

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

Gothel casually flipped through one of her text books in the library. She tried to make sense of all the words on the page, but at this point all the letters began running together to create scribbles that didn't even look like words anymore. She slammed the book shut and rested her head on it.

Gothel's head had been throbbing all day due to the fact that she had skipped breakfast again. It wasn't that she didn't want to eat. She did. But she was too scared of what it might do to her figure. Even the thought of eating a piece of fruit sounded repulsive.

She raised her head slowly so that it wouldn't spin and opened the book again. As she was skimming the page she heard someone come up behind her quietly.

"What are you reading?" Clayton asked pulling up a chair next to Gothel.

"Ugh, I don't even know at this point."

"What a shame for the teacher." Clayton took Gothel's chin and turned her face towards his, placing a kiss on her lips. Gothel smiled into the kiss and rested her arms on Clayton's shoulders. She pulled away and sighed, "You seem bored, love." Clayton said resting one of his hands on her leg.

"Not bored, per say, just agitated with this reading."

"Which means you're bored."

"Well… yeah." Gothel said sitting back in her chair, "Can I ask you something?"

"But of course, darling."

"Why didn't you come to see me when I was in the hospital?" Clayton removed his hand from Gothel's leg and sat back in his chair.

"Well I would if could darling. But you know I live on the complete opposite side of town. And what with all of the school work and football practice I simply couldn't. If God had granted me the power to be at your bedside in your time of need you know I would have leapt at the chance, you know that." He tried to take Gothel's hand but she wretched it away.

"Frollo said that when I passed out in the hall you didn't even try to help me." Clayton scoffed.

"Well that is by far the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He said crossing his arms across his chest, "I tried to help you, dear. I really did. But that freak of a goth kid wouldn't let me. He made sure that I couldn't get near you, what with all the teachers and medical officials helping. I tried to ride with you in the ambulance, but before I could get there he had already told them that he was going to be the one riding with you. Even though you two aren't friends, he tried to make himself look like the hero. From what I hear, he slipped that fainting potion the magic students have been learning about into your water bottle during second period. You can blame him for all that's happened to you."

Gothel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But… Frollo's never lied to me before."

"But there is a first time for everything love." Clayton leaned over and kissed her again, "He's simply jealous of all that you have right now. The popularity, the friends, the grades, the attention. Can't say that I particularly blame him thought, you are quite wonderful." Gothel smiled as Clayton kissed her again.

"I have to get this done." Gothel said pulling away from the kiss.

"But it's so boring." Clayton said kissing her neck lightly, "Besides, I know something a lot more fun that we can do."

"Cl-Clayton," Gothel protested. Clayton rubbed her leg as he continued kissing Gothel's neck, ignoring her protests, "Clayton, not here."

"Then come on, I know somewhere we can go." He took her hand in his and gave her his most dashing smile. She smiled back.

"Fine." She said, getting up to follow him. He led her to a study room on the second floor and pulled her in, shutting the door behind them. Clayton clicked the lock on the door shut. Gothel didn't seem to hear it. He casually walked over to the windows that opened up to the rest of the library and pulled them down. Gothel stood frozen by the door.

"Now then," Clayton said as he finished pulling the shades down, "Where were we?" He walked back over to Gothel and backed her up into the door. He place his hands on either side of her head and kissed her roughly. Gothel put her arms around Clayton's shoulders and kissed him back.

She had never really ever been this… passionate with someone. At times it seemed a little uncomfortable, but it made Clayton happy, and that meant she was happy. Right?

Clayton ran his tongue across Gothel's lip. She obliged by opening her mouth and moaned into the kiss a little bit. Clayton grabbed her waist and pulled her close, resting his other hand against the back of her neck. Gothel shifted slightly under his touch. Claytons hand began drifting downward when Gothel pulled away from the kiss.

"No," She said pulling his hand back up to her waist. Clayton just began kissing her neck, ignoring her pleas as his other hand drifter to her waist, toying with edge of her jeans. Gothel took his hand and placed it back on her hip. Clayton's hands began to drift up under her shirt, "Clayton, I said no."

"Oh come on, Gothel," He said kissing her again, "I'm not asking for much, just a little fun. Where's the harm in that?"

"Clayton we're at school."

"So?" Clayton went back to kissing her neck, letting his hands roam. Gothel treid pushing him back, but he was too strong.

"Clayton, stop it. I said no!" She mumbled. Clayton moved back to her mouth and kissed her forcefully.

"Ow!" He said pulling back. Clayton put a hand to his lip. When he pulled it back he could see the dash of crimson blood against his fingertips, "You fucking bit me." He said putting his hand back to his lip.

"I…" Gothel stammered. She didn't know what to say, "I… I have to go." She turned around and unlocked the door, bolting out of the room as fast as she could.

She ran into the bathroom in the library and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess from being pressed up against the door. Her shirt was out of place. Her makeup was smeared.

"Fuck." She cursed as she grabbed a few paper towels and started to fix herself up. The more she thought about what happened—what had almost happened—the more scared she got. Gothel wet a paper towel and began dabbing at her eye make-up to fix it. She hoped to god that the water droplets that began streaming down her face were just water and not tears.

* * *

><p>#realtalk I think Clayton dialogue bothers me more than Gaston dialogue bothers me.<p>

Really. He's a creepster

But he's so classy, so I kinda have to love him.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS!

WE ARE SO CLOSE TO GETTING 100 REVIEWS!

THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY MOST POPULAR STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT

NOW SUPPORT THE SHIT OUT OF THIS CHAPTER!


	14. Fall From Grace

TADA! I am back people. And I bring to you, this fine christmas eve, my present for all of you wonderful people: MORE HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA! BROUGHT TO YOU BY YOUR FAVORITE DVHS VILLAINS!

I actually banged all of this out in one sitting and I hope you like it as a Christmas gift.

Also: This chapter is very very VERY Gothel centric. I just had to expand and develop her story line without other villains really getting in the way. I know that I'm usually better at including other villains each chapter, but this just had to be done.

Also Also: At this moment this story has gotten over 8,000 hits and has 110 reviews. For me, that is unheard of. My greatest present this holiday season has been you wonderful fans. You make writing this story so much fun and I am so happy that you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. You've made this my most popular story in the history of my writing experiences and for that I am eternally greatful.

NOW ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"How much granulated batwing are we supposed to add to this?" Gothel said swishing around a test tube full of chemicals. Tremaine looked between her lab book and her instruction sheet. The two had been lab partners for the entire semester. And while Gothel would have rather been paired with Cruella at this point, she couldn't really complain. Tremaine was about as smart as they came. She dressed in scrappy clothing probably bought from the thrift store, but she was smart. And Gothel liked not having to do all the work on their projects. No matter how many times Tremaine threatened to just leave whatever project they were working on, Gothel knew she would never go through with it. Tremaine would rather die than take a zero on an assignment.<p>

".5 grams."

"Why do we have to use the metric system? It's so difficult." Gothel complained as she set the test tube back in the holder. Tremaine laughed a little.

"Because if it was easy it would be taught at the WDHA, not here." Gothel couldn't help but smile. Tremaine measured out the correct amount of chemical and added it to the test tube, watching the rosy mixture turn to a vibrant green color.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Gothel asked. Tremaine sighed, for as… intelligent as Gothel could be, hanging around the populars was really taking a toll on said intelligence.

"Well seeing as that's what the instructions say, yes." Tremaine scribbled something down in her lab book before the bell rang out, "We can do the lab write up tomorrow."

"Right."

"Gothel," Tremaine stopped Gothel before she could walk away, "I actually need your help on this one, so please don't pull another sick day tomorrow. I've been here every day, there's no reason why you shouldn't be either."

"Of course not." Gothel said with a sickly sweet smile as she slipped her book bag over her shoulder. Tremaine sighed and gathered up her books. She winced and rushed out of the class room as she felt the sudden onset of sickness settle in her stomach again. Usually Gothel didn't pay much attention to Tremaine, they were in different social classes. But Gothel couldn't help but notice how bloodshot and puffy Tremaine's eyes were, like she had been crying or something. She raised her eyebrow as Cruella approached her.

"What's her problem?" Cruella asked.

"She probably looked in the mirror this morning and the thought of her face made her sick." Gothel said cruelly. Cruella laughed and linked arms with Gothel as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"So," Cruella said sitting down next to Grim, who was flipping through a copy of ToonFasion, "How are things between you and Clayton."

Grim put down her magazine, "Yeah, details. I heard you two hooked up in the library."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Gothel asked surprised.

"Just word of mouth. That freaky CGI kid that hangs out in the library said it to one of the band nerds and any way word tends to travel fast around here." Grim said flippantly.

"So, what did you two do?" Cruella asked with a smile on her face. Gothel tried not to look ashamed. She hadn't even spoken to Clayton since that day. She was afraid that if she did, he would hurt her. He wasn't afraid to be rough with her, but she had never seen him mad and she could only imagine what he might do.

"I don't kiss and tell." Gothel replied with a forced smile. Cruella and Grim didn't pick up on the hidden emotion and squealed with excitement, "How are things going with you and Gaston?" Gothel asked, trying to turn the attention away from her own problems.

Cruella rolled her eyes, "Darling, I don't even know what to make of that boy anymore."

"What's wrong?" Grim asked.

"We haven't done anything in nearly a month." She complained.

"What do you mean?" Gothel asked naively

"Oh darling," Cruella patter her shoulder, "You know what I mean."

Gothel thought about it for a moment before a knowing look came to her face, "Oh. That."

"Yeah, I don't know what's the matter with him. I really don't. He was fine up until a few weeks ago. I mean up until Hades joined the team he was perfectly normal. Since that first practice with Hades he hasn't been the same. Maybe it's me."

"I doubt it's you. You don't think he could be a," Grim looked around and leaned in closer on the table, "Homosexual, could he?"

Gothel choked on some water she was drinking, "You're kidding me right?" She said through gasps.

"Gothel's right. There is no way in the world Gaston is even remotely gay."

Grim shrugged, "Well it's just an idea. You said he hasn't been paying attention to you since Hades joined the team."

"Hades has a girlfriend you guys, and Gaston is far too manly to be even remotely gay." Gothel said.

Cruella nodded in agreement, "Exactly. So I don't know his problem is. It's like every time we start kissing he just freaks out and stops everything he's doing. I have no idea what's wrong with him."

"Is he cheating?" Grim asked.

"No," Cruella said, pulling a nail file out of her purse, "If he was, there's no reason he should be treating me like the 'other woman'."

Gothel laughed a little and took a sip from her water bottle. She still didn't want to eat. She was afraid to. Gothel loaded her water bottle with supplements and tried to carry on as normal.

"Where's Ursula?" Gothel asked.

Grim flipped the page in her fashion magazine and shrugged, "She said she had a paper to finish for her Villains through History class."

Gothel nodded cautiously. She had spoken to Ursula last afternoon on the way home; she had finished the paper the day before during her free period. Gothel didn't want to question anything. There was probably a very good reason why she was not at lunch.

Gothel fell someone tap her on the shoulder and twisted around in her chair to see who it was. Clayton was standing behind her, his lip and scabbed over from where she had bit him. She winced and tried not to look at the evidence of their last encounter.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"What happened to you?" Grim asked, shutting her magazine.

"Excuse me?" Grim tapped her lip where the scab was, "Took a football to the face during the last practice." He said in a calm tone. Gothel had to hand it to him. He was an excellent liar, "Nothing to be worried about."

Gothel got up from her seat, "I'll see you guys later." She said.

"Have fun." Cruella called with a flirtatious tone. Gothel winced a little. She had a feeling this meeting would be anything but flirtatious.

She and Clayton walked down the hallway and stopped just down the hall from the music room. Neither had said a word to each other during the entire walk. Gothel made sure not to stand against the lockers, she really didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked in a very small voice.

He crossed his arms and looked at her, "I think you know."

"I didn't mean to bite you." She said, refusing to look at him.

"Really, well that's not what it seemed like."

"I got scared."

"Do you know how relationships work, Gothel?" He asked in a very condescending tone, "The man offers protection and provides for the woman, and, every now and then, the woman has to pay the man back."

Gothel took a step backwards, afraid of what he might do, "I'm sorry."

"If you can't follow those simple rules, I think we're done here." He said. She looked up at him for the first time with panicked eyes. As much as she was afraid of him, she knew that it was crucial for her to maintain a relationship with Clayton. She had to if she wanted to be on top, no matter how much he frightened her.

She grabbed at his wrist as he tried to walk away, "No, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He wretched his hand out of Gothel's wrist, "It's over." He said before walking away. Gothel didn't watch him walk away. She couldn't. It wasn't that she was heartbroken. In a way, she felt relieved. She had been living in fear the past few days, worried that Clayton would come after her again. But now that he was gone, she couldn't help but feel like the world was slipping from underneath her.

She leaned up against the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway and sank to the ground. Gothel wasn't sure if the tears on her face were tears of joy, or tears of sorrow.

Frollo paused a few feet away from the music room. He had seen the entire exchange between Gothel and Clayton, but he didn't dare open his mouth. He and Gothel were no longer friends, and he shouldn't waste his time trying to console her. Frollo knew that she would just push him away. He walked quietly into the music room, but stopped when he saw someone at the piano.

At first he thought it was Hook. The music was beautiful, but difficult. The only person he had seen play music like that which such a flawless effort was Hook. So he was surprised when he saw Ursula at the piano, her white hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and her eyes were practically glowing with joy.

Frollo leaned against the door and watched as Ursula masterfully let her fingers dance over the keys. She was singing some song under her breath and even in the quiet tone of her voice, Frollo could tell she had perfect pitch. He gawked at the scene, she almost looked like a music nerd, like she belonged at the piano and wouldn't get up for any one.

It was a little startling to see Ursula, one of the queen bees of DVHS, play music so gracefully. Most of the populars scoffed at the arts department, saying it wasn't necessary for a villain education, or tried to get out of it. He had no idea that Ursula could play, let alone how good she was.

The purple girl looked up and jumped a little, stopping all of her movement on the piano. She looked at him, eyes blown wide with fear, as if Frollo had just discovered some grandiose secret about her. She stood up from the piano and quickly grabbed her bag.

"You're very good." Frollo said with a smile. She took her hair down and made sure it was just as flawless as it always was. And just like that, she was back to being the queen she always was, her eyes got cold again.

"Don't mention this to anyone." She said coldly, walking out of the room. Ursula ran smack into Hook, muttered a quick apology and walked down the hall. Frollo could faintly hear her talking with Gothel a few moments later. Hook watched her for a moment before entering the room.

"What was she doing in here?" He asked, sitting down at the piano. He glanced over the sheet music with surprise, "Was she playing this?" He asked motioning to the sheet music.

"Yeah, she's very talented." Frollo began digging his note book out of his backpack.

"She just keeps getting more and more interesting." Hook said with a small laugh as he dug out his sheet music. Frollo looked up at Hook, who was absent mindedly arranging his music.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What?"

"You like her."

Hook's cheeks turned a little red, "I haven't a single clue about what you are talking about."

"Own up to it."

"Yes… I may have a… very small crush on Ursula."

"Knew it."

"She's very lovely, and apparently she plays music, she's not as bad as the other queens and is very intelligent."

"Well then why don't you ask her out?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can. She's single, you're single. You like her. What have you got to lose?"

"We're in different social classes." Hook stated, "I'm not going to ask her out."

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Let me ask you, would you ask Gothel out?"

Frollo paused, "Excuse me."

"Would you? I know you like her. I know that she's the girl that this song is about. But would you ever ask her out, the way things are now?"

"… No."

"Same kind of concept."

"Well why don't you write a song for her and play it at the talent show?"

"Is that what you're hoping will happen with this song and Gothel?" Hook asked with a knowing smile.

"She and I aren't friends anymore, we don't talk."

"Things can change."

"Not really."

"Of course they can. You can't change the past, but you can hope for change in the future." Hook said with a smile.

"Is that what you're hoping for with Ursula?"

"A man can dream, Frollo. A man can dream."

Frollo nodded, "Well I dream that we'll actually be able to get this song done before winter break." Hook nodded and began playing the piano.

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

Ursula wrapped a comforting arm around her friend and tried to console her, "Tell me what happened." Gothel shook her head, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

Gothel took a shaky breath and tried to regain her composure, "Clayton dumped me." She said quietly.

"What?" Ursula said, "I'll kill him."

Gothel put a hand on her friend, "No. No, don't hurt him. It was my fault."

"What happened?"

"He wanted to hook up in the library and I said no but then he kept coming after me and I bit him." She said.

"Really."

"I know."

"Do the other girls know?"

Gothel shook her head again, "They probably will by tomorrow though. How am I going to be able to keep up my image without a boyfriend?" Ursula looked a little downcast, "Oh… Oh no… I'm sorry I didn't mean that you—"

"It's alright," Ursula said, "I don't have a boyfriend because I don't think any boy in this school would want to date a cecealia."

Gothel sniffled and turned her attention towards her friend, "What were you doing in the music room?"

"I told you, I had to finish a paper," Ursula said quickly, "No one ever goes in there so I thought it would be a good place to finish up. But stop trying to change the subject. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just don't want Cruella and Grim finding out just yet."

"I promise I won't tell." Ursula said with a smile.

Hades walked down the hall, just catching the last bit of Gothel and Ursula's conversation. He didn't really pay much attention to them though; he had gotten an urgent message from Maleficent and was on a mission to find her. The message wasn't specific, which worried him even more.

As he passed one of the glass doors that lead into the courtyard of the school he spotted Maleficent and Rose consoling Tremaine under the old tree. He opened the door and cautiously walked up to the trio. There was nothing worse or more dangerous than a crying, pregnant woman. Even more so if she was a villain.

He knelt down in front of her and rubbed her knee, "What happened?" He asked seriously. Maleficent sighed.

"Her parents found out yesterday." She said quietly.

"They-kicked me out," She said through sobs, "I slept in my car last night, thank god they let me keep that."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked, even though he knew that he could not offer her shelter.

"She can't come stay with me," Rose said, "the drop to Wonderland is way too dangerous for her condition."

Hades looked at Mal who shook her head, "My mom is still dealing with my dad right now. I don't think another villain in the house would do much good."

Hades sighed, "What about your scholarship?" He asked.

"Still intact." Maleficent explained, "As long as she maintains at least a B average this year, she'll be fine."

"You can't keep living in your car though."

"I have nowhere else to go," She said, her eyes puffy and red.

"Aren't there shelters for girls in your situation?"

"Only outside of Toontown. But I don't want to go there. They're dangerous."

Hades rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to think, "What about the church?"

"I'm not s—" Tremaine stopped speaking and looked behind Hades.

"Is everything okay?" Hades turned around to see Gaston standing behind him. Tremaine shook her head and began crying again, "What happened?" Gaston knelt down to try and console the girl.

"Her parents kicked her out," Maleficent explained quietly. Gaston wrapped an arm around Tremaine and rubbed her back soothingly. He paused and thought for a moment.

"You can come stay with me." He said calmly. Tremaine lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"What?"

"You can stay with me."

"But your parents—" Tremaine started to say.

"My parents already know. . ." Gaston said quietly. He glanced around at all the shocked expressions, "I'm not good at keeping secrets from them, okay?"

"And they're… alright with this?" Maleficent asked, crossing her arms.

"My mom's a midwife and my dad… well my dad said that he wouldn't help with the baby, but he would at least acknowledge its existence." Gaston said looking down, "They're not too happy, but they're gonna help me through it. And I'm sure they'll help you, too."

"Awfully kind for a villain," Maleficent said with an eye roll.

Hades shrugged, "Well if we don't stick together, who's gonna help us?"

None of them noticed Cruella and Grim watching them from behind the glass doors. Cruella saw red. So he was cheating on her. And it was probably all Gothel's fault. Gothel was Tremaine's lab partner, they talked all the time. She knew she couldn't trust Gothel, from the moment she agreed to help Grimhilde give her a makeover she knew the girl was after her social position.

Cruella stormed down the hallway until she came across Ursula and Gothel talking by the lockers. Gothel was the first to notice Cruella and stood up.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Cruella walked up to Gothel and smacked her across the face.

"It's all your fault." She spat, "He is cheating on me and it's all your fault."

"What?" Cruella smacked her again.

"Shut up. You knew, from the moment you started talking to that nerd Tremaine you've been trying to get her together with Gaston. You knew that if that happened you would be able to be the most popular girl in school. Dating Clayton, skinny, get me out of the picture and you might as well call yourself prom queen. Well guess what, that isn't going to happen."

Gothel stood there in shock, grabbing her cheek, "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh please, you've stolen all you could from me. My clothes, my hair style, my diet, but that's all you're getting. Don't come near us again, and don't try and waste your time trying any more. You'll never be anything more than an ugly, second rate, CGI, mess of a villain. No one is going to want to hire you to do anything."

Gothel stood there for a while, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She dashed away towards the bathroom before any tears could fall.

No one followed her. Not even Ursula.

XXXXDXXXXVXXXHXXXSXXX

The next week at school, Gothel couldn't help but feel like an outcast. Whenever she past Cruella, or Grim, or even Ursula, all she got was a glare in return. Mainly from Cruella and Grim, whenever she passed Ursula the purple girl would just turn her head and pretend like Gothel didn't exist.

By now, word of her and Clayton's breakup had spread through out the school. She was ashamed of it. She was ashamed of everything. People began calling her names behind her back and while very few reached her ears, they still hurt.

Cruella broke up with Gaston. She found out about the pregnancy soon after she discovered that Gaston was cheating on her. Cruella wasn't as dumb as she seemed. At least not socially. She could see the signs. Her eye for fashion allowed her to notice the baby bump long before anyone could tell her anything.

No one commented on anything. They wouldn't say a thing about Tremaine for fear that Maleficent would zap them into dust. They wouldn't say a thing about Cruella for fear that their social status could be ruined. And they certainly didn't say a thing about Gaston for fear that they would be crushed.

Gothel couldn't understand how her fall from grace interested so many people while the whole pregnancy debacle floated nearly silently under the radar of the social scene.

She glanced around the cafeteria, water bottle in hand, looking for a place to sit. She could feel the daggers being shot at her back when she passed Cruella's table. She floated by unnoticed when she past the jock table. Clayton had gotten over her quickly and took up dating Grimhilde without as much as a second thought.

Gothel spotted Frollo sitting across the dining hall at a table by himself. He was frequently the first one to lunch these days. The sooner he finished lunch, the sooner he could get to the music room to work on his entry for the talent show. Even though it wasn't until after the winter break, he wanted to make sure that it would be absolutely perfect. The song still held meaning for him, but he wouldn't dare admit that to anyone. He was still mad at Gothel.

Gothel walked up to him, "May I sit here?" She asked in a small voice. Frollo looked up from his notebook and looked at her briefly. He shut it quickly and got up from the table. There was no point for him to hang around her. Frollo knew he wasn't ready to try and mend things with Gothel. Not yet.

She stood there awkwardly, "Even the losers don't want to hang out with you." She heard Cruella's drawl from across the cafeteria. Gothel shut her eyes tightly, trying to shut out the laughter.

"Where did she even get those clothes?" Grim asked, "You can stop being a poser now, Gothel. We all know you're not good enough to wear those." Another round of laughter came from the table as well as a couple of surround tables. Gothel continued to just stand there, eyes shut tight. Her grip on her water bottle tightened.

"We all make mistakes," Cruella said, "But I don't think anyone's made them as frequently as you."

"We also all learn from them. Except for Gothel, it seems." Grim added.

"Well you know, Grim, most super models without make up are rather ugly."

"Gothel, what happened? I thought makeup was supposed to make you prettier."

The laughter rang in Gothel's ears like a horrible bell. The water bottle slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor. Gothel ran from the lunch room, desperate to get the laughter out of her head. She ran into the library and collapsed at one of the tables, burying her head in her arms.

They were supposed to be her friends. She had thrown away so much to be one of them. And now… well it didn't matter anymore. No one wanted to be around her. Not Cruella, not Grim, not even Frollo. Her body racked with each sob, but she was thankful that the silence of the library had shut out the echoing laughter.

"Are… are you alright?" A small voice asked. Gothel looked up, her face stained with tear tracks. A young man with messy bright orange hair stood in front of her. She could see his slightly buck teeth peeking out from behind his top lip. And he was CGI, just like she was.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. He sat down at the table in the chair across from her.

"You don't look fine."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Well sure I do. We CGI kids have to stick together." He said, offering her a small goofy looking smile.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Buddy. Buddy Pine. Or Syndrome… depending on what forum you look at…" He said with a smile.

"I haven't ever seen you around before."

"I try and stay out of everyone's way…" He said quietly, "those jocks can sure throw a punch every now and then. Besides I much prefer the musty smell of books and the hum of computers to the moldy smell of lockers and the buzzing of dumpster flies." He joked, "Besides, I can get to my internet groups here."

"You're that kid who won the science fair last year, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that was me!" He said with pride, "Rocket boots. No more will us powerless students have to walk. These boots will revolutionize everything!"

Gothel smiled, "how come I've never seen you?"

"Well the other kids don't like me very much. Personally I think they're jealous of my CGI-ness."

"Is that something to be jealous of?" She asked.

"I think so." He said proudly, "We have depth."

Gothel chuckled a little, "I'm Donna Gothel." She stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"I know who you are." He said sheepishly, "I heard about what happened with you and that Clayton jerk."

"He's not a jerk."

"I saw you come rushing out of the study room. . ." He said quietly, "Last week. And then he came out with a bloody lip."

The color drained from her face, "Did you tell anyone what happened?"

"No." He said, "I'm not a squealer, I'm just happy you're alright."

Gothel blushed a little, "You shouldn't worry about me."

"But I should. You're one of the populars. You're the first CGI kid in the history of this school to ever break that wall." He smiled at her, "It's pretty incredible."

"Well, You can take that off my resume now. I don't hang out with them anymore."

"How come?"

"Drama, I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Ack," He said with a dismissive hand gesture, "Drama. Who needs it? That's why I like coming here. The only drama I ever get involved with is comic wars online."

"You're kind of a nerd."

"Why thank you."

"You're not worried? About… about what people might say about your… hobbies?"

"Well the way I look at it, my hobbies are healthier than say alcohol, or drugs, or… drama." Gothel laughed, "And when I'm old and filthy rich, I can just lean back and say 'my god, I am so very glad I didn't get involved in drama.'" He tilted his chair back a little too far and fell to the ground. Gothel started laughing. Buddy popped his head up, "I uh… I meant to do that."

"Of course." Gothel said through giggles. She smiled at him, "You're the first person that hasn't laughed at me today, did you know that?"

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because I ruined my reputation."

"Fuck them." He said pulling the chair back up, "I would be celebrating right now."

"Why?"

"Because I would finally have my freedom back."

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is."

"No, it isn't. I can't even hang out with my old friends anymore."

"Why not?"

"I made… some mistakes…. They won't talk to me anymore."

"Well… I'll be your friend." He said with a smile. Gothel looked up at him and hesitantly smiled back.

"Really."

"Sure. We CGI kids have to stick together, right?"

* * *

><p>I actually loved writing that little Buddy Pine Gothel scene. Syndrome is one of my favorite villains. You know that when he was younger he was a total fandom nerd like the rest of us. He just had to be. LOOK AT HIS OBSESSION WITH COMIC BOOKS AND SUPER HEROES! HE WAS A FAN BOY AND IT WAS PROBABLY BEAUTIFUL! Also he's a good CGI friend for Gothel at this point.

I know that this was very Gothel centric, but do not fret, I plan on making the next chapter (which will hopefully be up by or before New Years Eve) more centered around Hades and Maleficent's relationship. I haven't elaborated on them enough and I know I need to dig a little bit more for Mal's character. So expect a football scene in the next chapter as well as a bit of an Evil Christmas.

Please review and tell me what you think. It can be an indepth review, it can be a simple review, I'm just really interested in what you all think.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, And all that jazz.

I hope you enjoyed your present


	15. Doubts and Wishes

I PROMISED YOU I WOULD GET THIS CHAPTER UP BEFORE THE NEW YEAR!

I'm really sorry if any of this seems rushed. I kind of did it in one sitting and didn't have a chance to really look over it.

That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because a lot does happen in it.

I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.

Let's give these guys a few weeks before we have them start another semester though.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Alright, boys," Mortimer said, pacing back and forth in front of the football team in the weight room, "Now, you know we have another game against WDHA coming up this weekend. We haven't won a game against them yet and although I should probably blame myself for that, I blame you. The lack of teamwork here is appalling. The only way that we're going to beat those goody two shoes assholes is if you all pull your heads out of your asses and work together! WDHA is the only team that stands in between us and the playoffs. We've never missed the playoffs yet, and I'm not about to surrender that tradition because you dumb shits can't get your act together. The reason WDHA keeps beating us is because they work <em>with <em>each other. I don't care if you guys like each other, but at least respect each other. Hit the gym, I want to see you guys crush those losers this weekend. I don't want to go into winter break knowing that we won't come back to play in January. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, coach." came the drone of a response from the team.

Hades loaded another weight onto the bench press. He had been waiting basically all season—well more like half a season considering he was new—for a chance to beat his brother.

Since he joined the team they were an unstoppable force. Hades barely had to do anything. He actually had to hold back most of the time. If the other team—or, Olympus forbid, the school board— found out that he was using his god powers they would be disqualified. And that was not something he was particularly keen on.

If he got the team D.Q-ed he was going to get kicked off. If he got kicked off he wouldn't be able to maintain his social status. If he didn't maintain his social status—he cringed at the thought of dumpsters and lockers.

But if they won. If they won against WDHA for the first time this season, if they won and went to the playoffs, his social status would just be cemented.

Since Jafar's downfall, Hades was king now. The jocks listened to him. He had stopped them from beating up a freshman the other day. That _never _happened. Hades wouldn't call them friends, per se. They didn't hang out on the weekends, or even around school outside of football. Hades talked to Gaston, but that was just as a guide kind of thing, not a friendship.

He didn't talk much to Facilier anymore. The voodoo boy had been missing more and more school as the year went on. Hades wondered if Facilier had gotten a hold of the Loa by now. He still didn't think it was a good idea. Hades knew how crafty the other world could be. Until you paid off your debt, you were consistently in danger. He should know; his family perfected that mentality eons ago. Hades just couldn't imagine Facilier handling relations with Loa very well. If anything he would probably get in over his head and end up a Shadow, one of the minions of Loa.

Shadows don't think. They do as they're told. They grab at life because at least in life beings have free will. A Shadow can grasp for meaning by grasping for life, but they can never remember a time when they had it.

And Facilier, in Hades' mind, was one of the freest spirits he knew. Facilier was crafty, cunning even. He had talent as a voodoo practitioner. But Hades knew that one day, his greed would consume him.

"How many more reps do you have?" Gaston asked. Hades replaced the bench press and sat up.

"All yours." Gaston took off a few of the weights before beginning his reps. He couldn't lift the same 345 pounds that Hades could, "So… how are things going with Rebecca?" Hades asked leaning against one of the mirrored walls.

"Fine." Gaston grunted out.

"No problems?"

"I don't know. Her first ultra sound is in January."

"And you're going with her?"

"Of course. It's my kid."

"How bad is Cruella handling everything?"

Gaston let out a small laugh and replaced the weight, "Have you ever seen a chipmunk after its been caught in a box?"

"Well considering I don't live in the middle of the fairytale forest, I can't say that I have."

"It runs around and freaks out, even though it's not in any danger what so ever."

"Is that how Cruella is acting?"

"I think her heart might pop if she's out of the spotlight for more than a day at the time."

Hades laughed, "How's your family handling it."

"We're just taking stuff one day at a time."

"What about when the kid's born?"

"… I really don't want to think about that right now."

"Why not?"

"I—would you believe me if I said I was afraid?"

"Probably not," Hades said with a smile.

Gaston laughed a little, "Well I am." He rubbed his neck, "I can't support it. I'm not going to ask my family to support it, I mean there's a reason I'm an only child. There's a reason I'm banking on a football scholarship to pay for the rest of school. She's not even my girlfriend."

Hades blinked a few times, "The girl who's carrying your child, and is living in your house, and whom you are taking care of… isn't your girlfriend?"

"Well not officially, no."

"Why the fuck not?" Hades asked, "No offense, bud, but it seems a little ridiculous that you're not even her boyfriend."

"I have an image to uphold."

"Ya know, with the whole pregnant chick staying at your house thing, I think your 'reputation' is the least of your worries right now."

"I didn't ask for all this."

"But you still gotta deal with it."

Gaston sighed, "I'm not ready for this."

"Don't worry; you got, what, five months? Five months to figure this stuff out." Hades patted him on the shoulder, "But you might want to start acting like a grown up and at least ask Rebecca out. It's the very least you can do."

"She's already staying at my house."

"Just ask her out. You'll get a lot more respect from owning up to your actions than you will running away from them."

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

Hades fumbled with his football helmet and watched the scoreboard eagerly. WDHA had refused to play Zeus every time Hades came up. Some bull shit about trying to protect their most valuable player.

They were up by one field goal midway through the fourth quarter, but that didn't mean anything. WDHA was known for pulling out all the stops near the end of any match. For the most part, it was a flawless system. It kept the fans on their toes, and in the stands, for the entire fourth quarter. They certainly knew how to entertain an audience.

"Hades," Mortimer called as WDHA intercepted the ball, "You're up. They're probably going to play Zeus now. Don't let anyone stand in your way, understand?"

"Yes coach."

"Good. Give 'em hell."

The ref blew the whistle as the opposite lines took the field. Just as Mortimer had said, Zeus came on as the WDHA quarterback.

"What on earth are you doing here Hades," Zeus asked as they took their positions.

"You'll find out the second you hike that ball." Hades gritted back.

"You can't even play football."

"Well considering no body in this family has been to any of my games you wouldn't know now would you."

"No need to be harsh."

"Just hike the damn ball." Hades said through gritted teeth. Zeus did. And not even two seconds later he went down. He went down hard.

Zeus laid on the ground, stunned, Hades loomed over him with a smirk on his face. He didn't even have to say anything. Zeus tried two more times, but each time he failed. For the first time in Zeus' high school football career, WDHA did not gain any yards when they played him. In fact, they lost yards. Hades and the defensive line had managed to push them back an extra twenty yards by the fourth down.

"One more down, bro," Hades said taking his position again. The clock clicked down towards thirty seconds left.

"You're not going to win, Hades."

"Game's almost over. You still have three points to make up if you even want to try and continue this into overtime."

Zeus hiked the ball one more time in an attempt to get at least somewhere. It all seemed to happen so slowly. Zeus got the ball and stood up. Hades collided with his middle just as Zeus threw the ball. The older god fell to the ground with a large thump and the ball went sailing over the players, past all other players from WDHA, and into Hopper's hands. The teen sprinted down the remaining yards to get a touchdown. The clock hit zero. The buzzer went off. Villains leapt to their feet in boisterous applause. Heroes sat stunned in their seats.

"And that's how you win a football game, bro." Hades said, smirking down at his brother. He glanced over to the stands and saw Maleficent, clapping excitedly with a large smile on her face. She wasn't ever one to hoot and holler, just seeing her there was enough to make Hades happier than he already was.

He jogged up to the stands. Maleficent leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

"You were brilliant." She said with a smile.

"Eh, doesn't take much brain power to hit a couple of guys."

"You know what I mean."

"Hades!" Mortimer called over, "Come here, The Walt Disney University recruiter wants to talk to you."

Hades looked back at Maleficent. She smiled at him, "Well get the cement out of your shoes and go!" She encouraged.

"I'll see you outside the locker room later?"

"Definitely." Hades jogged off to speak with Mortimer.

"Well, it seems your boyfriend isn't nearly as inept as I thought he was." Maleficent's smile left her face as she heard Jafar's oily voice.

"What do you want?"

"I'm merely commenting on Hades' athletic abilities, that's all."

"You hate football. What are you doing here."

"Well this is the last game of the regular season, if I'm not mistaken. Why shouldn't I come and share my school spirit?"

"Because you never come to school events. They're beneath you." Maleficent's tone mocked Jafar's.

"What about you? I would think such brutish exertions of sport would be beneath your tastes as well."

"I'm here to support Hades."

"And dating a football player too." Jafar shook his head, "My how you've fallen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well nothing," Jafar said getting a surprised look on his face, "Just that you used to never act like this before. Stooping to the level of the common folk—"

"The 'common folk' as you so eloquently put it, are my friends."

"Naturally, but I have never seen you at one of these… events before."

"How would you know? You never come to these things any way."

"It insults my intelligence." Jafar said flippantly, "And yours as well. You always struck me as a very independent woman, Maleficent."

"I am." She bit back.

"And yet it is all more surprising to me that you are here. Cheering on your boyfriend."

"It's called being supportive."

"And that's what fascinates me. Why when you were on my arm you would have never come to anything like this…"

"Because you never _did_ anything like this."

"…And if I had I know you wouldn't have come to support me. You don't need anyone. And yet since you've started dating Hades you've been… well different."

"Meaning?"

"You're dependent. Obedient. Letting him take on all of your hardships because you can't take them on yourself."

"Stop. Just, stop. Right now. I don't do anything like that. I handle my problems the way I've always handled them, by myself."

"Which would explain why you continue to let him in on your little secrets. Like your parents' divorce, or how about Tremaine's pregnancy, or the face that you're an illegitimate child?"

Maleficent slapped him hard across the face, "You don't know anything."

"At least when you left a relationship with me, you left independently."

"When I left a relationship with you, I left with a broken arm and a black eye." She gritted out.

"All I am saying is that I know you're stronger than this. This lovey dovey infatuation you have going on is better suited for a princess, not a class act villain like you. You have a merry Christmas, now." Jafar walked away without another word. Maleficent stood there in silence. The excited buzz and continued cheers of the crowd made her head hurt. Her ears were swimming with Jafar's words. Was she becoming too soft? Too dependent? She didn't want to think about it.

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

"Are you alright?" Hades asked Maleficent the next Friday.

"What? Oh, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Hades smiled and wrapped an arm around Mal's shoulders, "It's the last day of school! You should be happy!"

"I know. I've just been… distracted is all."

"Is everything alright at home?" Hades asked in a concerned voice.

"Everything is fine, Hades." She said a little harsher than she wanted. He removed his arm from her shoulder in shock.

"Okay…."

Maleficent sighed, "I'm sorry… I've just been a little on edge since the football game on Sunday."

"No shit." Hades muttered under his breath, "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"I'm not trying to fight your battles for you. I'm just here to listen." He walked in front of her and stopped her. Hades looked her straight in the eyes, "Just tell me. I promise you'll feel better after you get whatever this is off your chest, kay?"

Maleficent sighed, "Jafar—"

"Do I need to bash his head in again?"

Maleficent let out a frustrated groan, "Ugh, this is what I'm talking about, Hades. I'm not going to tell you what's wrong if you're going to try and fix it!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"I don't need help. I just need someone to listen to me. That's all I need right now."

Hades nodded and took a deep breath, "Fine. I'm listening."

"I don't want you going after him."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

Hades sighed and held up a hand, "I promise."

"Okay," Maleficent shifter her books a little, "Jafar just came up and talked to me after the game and said I was becoming too dependent."

"… But, you're not dependent." Hades said, "Hell you're one of the most independent people I know. Why would he say something like that?"

"Because you keep trying to fight my battles for me."

Hades nodded slowly, "Ah. So it's me then?"

"No, it's not… I just… ugh, I can't explain it."

"Are you… breaking up with me?" He asked nervously.

"No," She said with a smile, "I'm not breaking up with you. I just need you to lay off parenting duty for a little while with me. Alright? I'm a big girl. I can handle my problems by myself."

"Right."

She took his hand in hers, "That being said. I do appreciate it when you listen to me. People hardly do anymore."

He smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I have a present for you." He said confidently.

"Really?"

"It's Christmas, isn't it?"

"Well not yet."

"Eh, close enough." Hades reached into his book bag and pulled forth a small box. He held it in front of her face, "For you."

Maleficent grabbed it out of Hades' hand and sat down on one of the benches in the hall. She opened the black box to reveal a ring. She glanced over at Hades.

"Please tell me you're not proposing to me."

Hades put a hand over where his heart was, "Ouch. That hurt, Mal. No I'm not proposing to you. Sorry to let you down, it's just a Christmas present."

She smiled at him and took the ring out of the box. It was beautiful; gold with a large black stone in the middle of it. She slipped it on her index finger.

"It's onyx." Hades explained, "Magica said it was important for any half decent witch to have some."

Malefcient smiled, "Well thank goodness I'm a half decent witch."

"It suits you." Hades said.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I love it." She began digging around in her bag as well, "I have a gift for you too." She brought forth a small black box and handed it to Hades. The young god opened the box to reveal a small skull pin, "I know gods don't wear jeans and t-shirts on the job, it's for your toga I guess."

Hades smiled and kissed her, "It's perfect, thank you." He stood up and offered his hand to her, "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Get to class before Magica blasts our asses off for being late?"

Maleficent chuckled and took Hades' hand. She kissed him on the cheek again, "Merry Christmas." She said.

He squeezed her hand again and placed a kiss on her temple as they walked down the hall, "Merry Christmas, Mal."

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

Gothel was usually a fan of the holidays. She loved being around her family. She loved the shitty television specials. She loved the food. But this year was different.

She was afraid of all of that.

She didn't want to eat. She didn't want to watch television. She barely wanted to be around her family.

At school she hid out from everyone. Gothel had started to prefer the silence of the library to the noise of the school halls. And, of course, at least in the library she had a friend.

"What are you doing?" Gothel asked, sitting down at the same table as Buddy. Buddy closed his laptop quickly.

"Nothing." He said, resting his elbow on top of the computer. His cheeks were red.

"Really," Gothel said, "Then why are you blushing."

"Blushing? Who's blushing? I'm not."

"Just tell me what you were doing."

Buddy shifted awkwardly in his seat, "I was… talking with my girlfriend…"

Gothel's face broke out into a smile, "That's adorable! What class is she in?"

"She doesn't go to this school."

"What school does she go to?"

Buddy shrugged, "I don't know. Somewhere in Florida."

Gothel balked, "Did you meet her on vacation?" Buddy shook his head, "Where did you meet her?"

"Online?" Buddy offered. Gothel sat there dumbfounded, "What?" Buddy asked, "She's nice."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Mirage Peña, her gamer tag is MirageChica113, her favorite superhero is Iron Man, and she's currently the record holder of longest game played on _Space Fury_ in her district. "

"How did you get a hold of this girl?" Gothel said in surprise.

Buddy got a dreamy look on his face, "She's one of the greatest MMORPG players I've ever met."

Gothel raised her eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that she's a computer genius! And she's coming out here for a few days over her break, so I will get to see her."

"You nervous?" Gothel asked with a smile.

"Kinda."

"Well you've never met the girl before so I suppose that's normal." Gothel said. Buddy gave her a disapproving look, "You've never met her before, Buddy. How do you know she's not some eighty year old creep?"

Buddy opened his computer and began typing furiously. He flipped the screen around to reveal the girl's social networking page. Gothel raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Told you she's real."

"I never said she wasn't real, Buddy." Gothel said, she observed the girl's picture. She was tan with white blond hair. Gothel was surprised that this girl had the same interests as Buddy, "She's pretty."

Buddy smiled, "Yeah. I can't wait to see her."

"Have you found a Christmas present for her yet?" Gothel asked.

"Well… uh… no…"

"Why not?"

"I spend my money on comic books and science supplies?" Buddy offered, "I'm broke."

"Well why not give her one of your old comics you don't read any more."

"That's not very heartfelt."

"Then give her a copy of your favorite Iron Man comic."

Buddy mulled it over in his mind, "I guess that could work."

"Give her that and a kiss and you're in."

Buddy looked down at his computer awkwardly, "Uh…"

Gothel studied his expression, "Have you… never kissed a girl before."

"Do action figures count?"

"No."

"Then no, I have not." Buddy began to blush.

"Are you nervous about it?"

"Well obviously! I've never done it before and it's well… intimidating."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not."

"Yes. It. Is."

"How do you know if you've never done it before?" Gothel asked. Buddy opened his mouth to retaliate, but the words died in his throat. Gothel looked around the library and smiled. She grabbed his hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." Gothel stopped.

"Okay… any reason why you dragged me across the library?"

Gothel pointed up. Taped to the drywall of the second floor overhand was a bunch of mistletoe, "If you're so worried about kissing this Mirage girl, the I suggest you practice."

"You want me to kiss you?" Buddy said awkwardly.

"Well if you're too scared." Gothel challenged.

"I'm not scared." Buddy said.

"Then do it."

Buddy leaned in and awkwardly pressed his lips against Gothel's. He pulled back after a while.

Gothel smiled and clapped her hands, "There. Now you've kissed a girl before."

"That's really all there is to it?"

"Pretty much."

"That was really awkward…" Buddy said rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks began turning red.

"Well I'm your friend, so yes, it was awkward." Gothel plopped down on one of the reading chairs, "But kisses are ways to show people you care about them. It's something special that you can share with that Mirage girl."

"Am I bad at it?" Buddy asked.

"Do you want me to be completely honest with you?"

"Yes."

"You suck. But you'll learn." Gothel smiled at him. She liked being around Buddy. It made her feel not quite so alone.

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

Hook played the final chord on the piano and smiled at Frollo, "It sounds wonderful."

"I think we need to run it one more time."

"Frollo, we've been practicing for two hours now. Everyone's gone home and I think the janitor is going to be upset that we're not gone yet."

"I just want it to be perfect before we go on break."

"It is perfect."

"But—"

"Frollo, listen to me. It is perfect. The lyrics are moving and poetic. For my part the accompaniment is flawless. You sing this song with such passion and even when reading the song you can clearly see your emotion on paper." Hook sighed, "Are you singing it for Gothel?"

Frollo paused and then nodded after a while, "I wrote it for her, about her. I can't, I don't… I just want her to like it."

"You miss hanging out with her."

"Well back when I met her she was this fun, artistic girl who didn't care what the populars thought about her. And now she's…"

"She's a complete train wreck."

"Well those aren't the exact words I would use."

"I would."

"She's just… lost her way a little."

"Do you pray for her?" Hook asked, packing up his bag. He knew how much church meant to Frollo.

"Every day since we stopped talking."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I… I can't… not yet."

"Why not?"

"She'd laugh at me."

"You don't know that. She's gotten pretty hurt these last few weeks. I'm sure she could really use someone to talk to."

Frollo paused to think about it, but shook his head after a while, "No. Not yet. I'm not ready to talk to her."

"Then maybe the song will help."

"One can only hope."

"I'm sure it will. Like I said, your emotion is in the words." Hook clicked the buckles on his bag closed, "What do you have planned for the break?"

"Two week mission trip."

"Well that sounds… thrilling."

"We do it every year. The whole choir is going this year though so that should be… Interesting."

"How so?"

"Last year we had to learn Carol of the Bells in Spanish if that gives you any clue."

"Ouch."

"What about you?"

"Sailing in the Spanish Main with my father's family." Hook said proudly, "He's actually going to let me captain my own ship this year."

"You must be excited."

"Thrilled." Hook and Frollo walked out to the front of the school. Hook could see that Frollo was still on edge. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry. Run the song a few times for your choir. I'm sure they'll love it. You'll be fine when the talent show rolls around."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Hook patted Frollo's shoulder before he began walking away, "Merry Christmas, Frollo." He called as he walked to his car.

Frollo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Merry Christmas." He muttered to himself.

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

Facilier took another drag of his cigarette before putting it out, "So do you think it sounds like a bad idea?"

Honest John took another swig of beer before tossing a dart at the dart board in some run down bar in Toontown, "The Loa?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets weigh your options shall we?" John sat back down at their table, "On the one hand you have mystical beings of another realm that you don't know too much about that could probably kill you."

"Right."

"On the other hand you have uncontrolled amounts of power, increased abilities, and the potential to live your life as a free man from here on in."

"Exactly."

"Personally I think the benefits outweigh the risks myself." John said with a smile.

"Do you know anything about the Loa?"

"Do I look like a guy who knows anything about the Loa?" He stuck a hand in his pocket and slapped some money on the table, "Look, just go for it. What have you got to lose, right?"

"Right." The two walked out of the bar.

"What else you got planned for tonight?"

"I have to get home."

"Ah come on, you're finally free from school for two weeks. Misty, ya know that actress broad down at the Ink and Paint? She's having a party tonight and I'm sure a strapping young man like you could do very well there."

Facilier chuckled, "Thanks, but I have other business tonight, remember?"

"Well, if ya do get in contact with the Loa, send a little magic over my way. I've had a dry spell going for five months now and I could use a little pixie dust."

"I don't think that's how they work."

Honest John shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for trying. I'll see you around, kid."

"See ya."

Facilier trudged home. He hadn't bothered to bring his car down to this part of Toontown. It could get stolen or torn apart, and he couldn't really afford that at the moment. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and thought.

He had everything he needed to summon the Loa. His grandmother had enough voodoo talismans to summon an entire army twice over. He had the spell book. He had everything he really needed. Facilier paused outside his door and considered his options.

Honest John was right. What could he possibly lose?

Facilier walked inside calmly and went towards the back room of the boat. That was where Odie kept all of her magic items.

"Andre?" He heard Odie call, "Are you home?"

Facilier kept his mouth shut as he scanned the walls for what he needed. His eyes came across a black and brown pendant, the eyes on the voodoo carving were red. He swiped at it and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He quickly flipped open the spell book he had taken from the library and set up the things he needed. Four elements set up in a cross formation: a stone from the bayou, a cup of rain water, a candle, and leaves. He started mumbling a phrase from the book as he reached over and cut his hand open with a knife, he tried not to let the pain get to him. Facilier placed his bloodied hand in the center of the four items while his other hand clutched at the talisman. He started mumbling the charm he had memorized from the book.

"Andre, Andre where are you child?" He could hear Mama Odie's voice calling to him, but he tried to shut it out. He kept mumbling the spell words when he felt the talisman began to get hot in his hand.

It didn't cool down.

It got hotter and hotter, the more he chanted the more it hurt, but he would not let the talisman go. He heard the boat shake a bit and heard the frantic steps of Mama Odie coming towards his door. His voice got louder as he repeated the chant over and over again. The talisman began to sear his hand with white hot pain, but he clutched it tighter still.

"ANDRE!" He heard Mama Odie bang on his door, but he could not hear her.

All he could hear was the buzzing of murmuring voices ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a spirit. The shadow hung in the air, black and inky, it grinned devilishly at him before charging straight into his body.

Facilier let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor. The talisman bounced out of his hand and he could not stop his body from moving. Every convulsion hurt, like he was being eaten from the inside out.

Mama Odie busted down the door with one of her walking sticks upon hear Facilier's scream, "Andre! Andre, what are you doing?"

Facilier's body jerked one more time as he let out a strangled yell. His body felt limp as the convulsions stopped. The last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was Mama Odie's bare feet running toward him.

* * *

><p>Again, I'm sorry for the rushed feeling of this chapter, but there was a lot I had to fit in.<p>

I hope some of you caught that little nod to Pixar I had in there.

I thought it was pretty clever.

Before I leave you I would just like to say thank you to all you amazing fans.

This has been one of the greatest years for me as a writer. You made this my most popular story ever and I am so grateful for all of you consistant reviewers. Some of you give in depth feed back while others just continue with your encouraging words of praise. As I writer I can say that we do need both to thrive.

I love all of you and can't thank you enough.

May 2012 bring success to all of you in all your endevors as well.

Thank you.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	16. Wants or Needs

I'M BACK YOU GUYS!

I've been writing a lot in the Book of Mormon fandom recently and I apologize for not giving you guys the attention that you deserve. All of your reviews make me so happy. I've never been this successful with a fic EVER! Every single word makes my heart just soar.

I have a very god feeling you're all going to really like this chapter.

well at least I hope you do.

Because this was actually a lot of fun to write

* * *

><p>Facilier shut his locker carefully. His whole body still hurt from his summoning nearly two weeks ago. He was doing his best to avoid any contact with anyone outside of class, lest they notice his… condition. He didn't speak up in class, even if he knew the answer to the question. He lept out of his chair and ran to his next class so he wouldn't run into anyone in the halls. He didn't eat lunch any more. He hardly ate at all. Even the thought of food made him feel nauseous. Though he supposed he could contribute that to his newly awarded powers.<p>

He stayed after class to talk to Magica de Spell. She was really the only one he could talk to about this stuff.

"Mr. Facilier is there a particular reason why you're still here?" She asked, not looking up from the stack of papers she was grading.

"I just needed someone I could talk to about dark magic," He said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. Magica looked up at him with a perplexed face. She set her pen down.

"You're having trouble understanding my assignments?"

"No… Something happened over break and I don't know who else I can talk to."

"What happened?"

Facilier stood up with a large text book. He dropped it. But instead of a large bang, as one would expect, the book stopped a few inches from the ground. It flew back up and was set gently in his outstretched hands.

Magica's eyes went wide and flicked over to the wall on the far side of the class room. She studied Facilier's shadow for a brief moment.

"Do that again," She said, stepping forward to observe the shadow more closely. Facilier dropped the book again. Just as she expected, the shadow reached down and caught the shadow of the book before lifting it back up so that the actual book rested in Facilier's open hands.

Magica walked back over to her desk and retrieved her pen. She held it in front of Facilier's face so that both he and the shadow could see it. She dropped it to the ground. It didn't hit. The shadow replaced the pen in her open palm.

"You've made a deal with the Loa," She said calmly.

"Yes."

Magica sighed, "That is very dangerous magic, Andre, especially for a young villain like you. Why did you go and contact them?"

Facilier looked down at the floor. He didn't have a good answer, "Why is my shadow doing this?"

"You've made a deal with them," Magica said simply, "The shadow is a mark of a debt you have to the Loa."

"But I haven't made any promises to them!"

Hades watched through the small window in the door of the classroom. He knew that something was wrong with Facilier. There had to be. Facilier wasn't one to get in physical conflicts, and yet the boy had come to school with a black eye. He was a lot skinnier now, too. And Hades could tell that something else was wrong with Facilier.

Most students milled through the halls of DVHS without thinking to look around them. But Hades looked. He always looked. He always watched his back. He always watched other people. And when he watched Facilier he knew that something wasn't right. Something other worldly.

When he saw Facilier's shadow demonstration, he knew exactly what was wrong. Hades didn't think Facilier would actually be so stupid to make a deal with the Loa. The door opened, rousing Hades out of his thoughts. He moved out of the way just as Facilier was coming out.

Facilier's eyes grew wide, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, you were…" Facilier's shadow raised up the side of the door like a threatening demon as Hades fumbled over his words, "What happened?" he asked. The shadow settled back into its original shape.

Facilier looked down at his feet, "Nothing."

"I know when you're lying to me," Hades said with a smile, "Come on, we used to be friends. You know you can trust me," Facilier gave him a look, "I promise I won't meddle, okay?"

The voodoo boy took a deep breath, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Hades nodded and walked with him to the parking lot. Facilier sat on the hood of his car, Hades sat next to him. Facilier's shadow stood against the old oak tree that sat on the edge of the school's property. It sank down and sat cross legged at the base of it. Or at least what Hades assumed was cross legged.

"How long has it been doing that?" Hades asked, his voice light, "Can you get it to roll over yet?"

Facilier laughed a little, "No, I should teach it to though."

Hades laughed with him, "Will you just tell me what happened?"

"It's a long story…"

"I don't have anywhere to be," Facilier took a deep breath and picked at his fingernails, shaking his head. Hades sat up, "You made a deal with the Loa didn't you?"

"I don't know. Magica says that the shadow is a mark that I have a debt to them. But I didn't promise them anything when all of this happened."

"How exactly did you get in contact with them?" Hades asked. Facilier dug around in his pack and pulled out the spell book he had gotten from the library, he handed it to Hades.

"I just followed the instructions," He said. Hades began thumbing through the book closely.

"Do you have any new powers yet?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you can fly, that would be fantastic."

Facilier laughed, "I don't think I can fly."

"You never know until you jump off a building."

"You're actually horrible sometimes."

"Thank you," Hades flipped to another page, "Well it says that the Loa feed on human souls."

"Do they?"

Hades shut the book, "Well yeah. I mean most of them go to the underworld but if the Loa can get their grubby little hands on them before then… well they never make it."

"Why would I have to pay them though?"

"Well you wanted new powers right? I think you're supposed to ask them for things and in return you have to pay them. And as long as you have that," Hades pointed to Facilier's shadow, "You're basically at their command. And if you don't pay them back… well you could get in a lot of trouble in the after life."

Facilier took a shaky breath, "Guess it's the same as it's always been then…"

"What do you mean?"

"In voodoo you can't conjure things for yourself. You have to follow rituals and rules and conjure things for other people. If you want something you have to go through another being," He glanced at the shadow, "I guess I have to go through the Loa now."

Hades rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, "My family has some standing with the Loa. I mean they kinda lurk in the in between world, but if you want we can maybe-"

"No," Facilier shook his head, "No it's fine. I'll be fine. I may have to go through the Loa now but at least I don't have to play to my grandmother's rules anymore."

Hades nodded slowly, "She didn't give you that shiner did she? Because, no offense or anything, if I got beat up by a little old lady I'd be pretty embarrassed."

Facilier laughed, "No. This is uh, from the ceremony. Knocked me out. I spent a few days in the hospital and when I woke up I had… that," he gestured to the shadow.

"You know you should really name it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. How 'bout Sparky?" The shadow stood up suddenly looking distressed. Well, as distressed as a shadow could look.

"Nah, Sparky implies that its light."

"Well Shadowy is just a cop out," Hades said. The shadow knocked Hades' shadow on the head. The young god grabbed his head in pain and glared at the shadow. The shadow crossed its arms, "On second thought why don't you name it Sassy?" Facilier laughed.

"I'll think of something eventually," He said. He looked over his shoulder at the sun, "It's getting late, I need to get going."

Hades patted him on the shoulder, "Take care of yourself, kay?"

"I will."

"I'm happy for you man, I really am. You got what you wanted," Hades called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Facilier ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I got what I wanted," He watched Hades retreating form, "Lost what I had," He muttered to himself. He got in his car and began driving. The better side of Toon Town began fading over the horizon in his rearview mirror. The clean cut lawns began to fade to brown and then to cement as he headed into the less than savory part of town.

He turned around a corner and pulled up alongside a small, old warehouse. He got out and unlocked the padlock by muttering a few words. His shadow leapt up and unlocked the door through the shadow of the lock. Facilier pushed the heavy door open before going back to retrieve his car.

He shut the large door and walked through the echo filled room warehouse until he reached a cordoned off area. He moved the curtains aside and sat down on the old mattress he had managed to salvage. It was too cold. Facilier rolled onto his side and flipped on the small electric light on the floor. The warm light pooled through the small area. An old mattress, some tattered blankets, and a pillow. It was all Facilier had now. There was a banging sound on the door.

"Can I help you?" Facilier said as he came to the door. A young woman, probably just a bit older than himself, dressed in a black coat, nodded.

"Are you Facilier?"

"Sure am," He flashed her his most charming smile, "Now what can I do for you?"

"I heard you do tarot readings?"

"That I do, that I do," He pushed the door open further, "Come on in."

The woman stepped into the large room and moved towards the small table Facilier had in one corner of the room. He stepped up the table and pulled the chair out for the woman. She took it graciously. Facilier sat down on the other side and pulled out a pack of tarot cards from his pocket.

"Now, what kind of reading will it be?"

The woman shrugged, "I'm a little new to this, what do you recommend?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"The future, I guess," She giggled. Facilier resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Stupid women. He made a fortune off of them but they were irritating.

"Well why don't we do a simple six card?"

"What's that?"

"Basics: what you want, what's in your favor, what's not in your favor, fears, outcome. Very simple reading doll," He shuffled the cards with an experienced hand and fanned them out on the table, "Pick six cards."

The woman did so. And one by one, Facilier read what was on the cards.

"Card one is how you feel about yourself now," He flipped over the card, "The Devil."

"Is that bad?" the woman asked with big eyes.

"It means you're feeling that the temptation of a certain relationship or other form of pleasure is too hard to resist – like it's addictive. You question your motives. You also have rather low self-esteem right now and feel that there's not much hope for the future."

The woman's eyes went wide with amazement, "Wow."

"The second card is what you want most at this moment," He flipped the card, "The Empress. You desire comfort, security, happiness, emotional support, reassurance. Isn't that right?"

The woman nodded slowly, "Well yeah. I mean I just broke up with my boyfriend so I guess-"

Facilier cut her off, "Things will turn out fine just fine," He said quickly. He did not want to hear this woman's life story, he just needed her money, "The third card is your fears," He flipped over the card, "Strength. You're afraid of not being able to deal with your problems. But if you're brave things will work out just fine," He flipped the next card, "The fourth card is what's going for you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the thing that will help you right now."

"Oh."

"Temperance. I'm guessing your recent break up has you at peace right now. You're not too concerned at the moment and if anything bad happens you'll be able to handle it with cool confidence. The fifth card is what's going against you-the thing that's keeping you from what you want- judgment. Basically you're afraid to do anything because you're a safe person. You don't want to take a chance on anything."

"What's the last one?"

"I'm getting there," Facilier said, "The last card is the outcome of it all," he flipped it over and tried not to laugh, "The fool."

"Does that mean I'm dumb?" The woman asked.

_Yes_, Facilier mentally answered, "No, it doesn't. It means that when you let go of your fears and take a few chances your life will be carefree and happy."

The woman sat back in her chair in awe," Wow. I never thought of it that way."

"Clearly," Facilier muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. That's gonna be fifteen dollars," He said quickly. The woman dug around in her purse and handed over the money. She thanked Facilier and left the warehouse with a smile on her face, knowing her future.

It always happened like this. People would come to the warehouse, Facilier would read their future, they would pay, and they would leave. There was rarely an exchange of names, no life stories passed between them. It was a business. They came, they discovered, they paid, and they left. It was always the same.

Facilier pocketed the money in an old jar by his beat up mattress and laid back with a deep sigh. He stared at the cob web ridden ceiling, the shadows rising into the rafters. He glanced at his shadow, lying back on the shadow of the old mattress. He nodded at the Shadow. It got up swiftly and retrieved the tarot cards from the table, placing them silently in Facilier's hand.

"What'dya say?" Facilier asked the shadow, "Shall we do a reading?" The shadow sat silently on the wall, "Not much for conversation are you?"

The shadow opened its mouth to speak, the only sound that came through was the sound of whistling wind against a hollow tree. Facilier winced at the sound.

"Language of the dead, I get ya, I get ya," He shuffled the cards and picked out three. He laid them out on the mattress in front of him and began speaking out loud, reciting the definitions Mama Odie had taught him, "Past. The Moon. You reached a stage where things became difficult, and everything you did turned out to be unclear, heavy, and unpleasant," He glanced at the shadow, still sitting silently, "This situation brought you about deep grief, depression and reluctance in the previous period, as a result of experiencing unclear and little pleasant situations around you."

He sighed at the unpleasant memory of Odie yelling at him, "A Villain school?" She had yelled, "I taught you better than that Andre. And now you gon' gotten yourself in this mess! Black magic ain't meant to be messed wit! I thought I taught you that! You go on and get now! You can come on back when you learn your lesson and find what you need is real education, a real future, a real life, not some shadow."

Facilier sighed and flipped the second card up, "Present. The Wheel of Fortune. This is the time when the end of a cycle takes place in order to start another one, which will be characterized by an ascending order. It is a new stage of transformation and renewal that will bring you about many benefits."

Facilier flipped a card between his fingers with skilled precision as he remembered what Magica had said earlier that day, "You can't leave magic like this up to chance, Andre. You know that. I can teach you, I can help you. Magic like this cannot be left to chance. If you can control it, then there's no telling what you can accomplish," Facilier looked around the dingy room that he now called home.

"New cycle indeed," he muttered as he flipped over the third card, "Future. The Lovers. Inverted. You will not be there in the moment you should have all your selective abilities available to find your way and achieve those goals you aim at. It will be a period of lethargy, where you sank into as a result of your own decision."

Facilier thought about Hades, "Well you wanted new powers right? I think you're supposed to ask them for things and in return you have to pay them. And as long as you have that, you're basically at their command. And if you don't pay them back… well you could get in a lot of trouble in the afterlife."

Facilier sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked back at the shadow, "You do need a name," once more the shadow opened its mouth and howling wind filled the room, "How 'bout Lonbraj?" Facilier asked with a quirked eyebrow. The shadow sat motionless, no sign of disapproval for the name, "Lonbraj it is then." Facilier shuffled the remaining tarot cards, staring at the ones still laid out on his bed, wondering exactly what his future would hold.

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

Hook sat patiently in the music room, waiting for Frollo. The two had not spoken since their return from break. Frollo had gotten back a day late due to air traffic. The gothic boy rushed into the room, notebook in hand, slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm here, I'm sorry," He said in a rushed breath. He dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor and walked over to the piano.

"Don't worry about it," Hook said calmly, "Do you have any more revisions?"

"Just a few words," Frollo opened the note book and ran a hand through his hair, "I sang it for my choir and they helped me change some of the lyrics."

"Where'd you go again?"

"Hati," Frollo said looking up, "We built a church, a few houses, did some work at their food bank and with the Red Cross."

"Is this a 'normal' break for you?"

"Pretty much," Frollo took a deep breath, "How was your break?"

"Fine. Weather was good, ocean was relatively calm."

"You really like sailing don't you?"

"I love it more than anything in the world," Hook glanced at the new lyrics, making sure he wouldn't have to change any of the chords. As he began playing slowly he asked Frollo, "How'd they like the song?"

"They loved it."

"And what about Gothel?" Hook asked with a raised eyebrow as he changed something on the staff paper, "What are you going to do before the talent show?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you going to talk to her or something?"

"…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"Well… no… not for a fact but-"

"Frollo, if you don't talk to her, how will she know the song is for her?"

Frollo rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ceiling, "I have no idea," He sighed.

"You need to talk to her."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She will."

"How do you-"

"She's been hanging out with that other CGI kid, she'll talk to you."

"Buddy? Well how do you know she doesn't like him, or he doesn't like her, or they're not together or-"

"You're rambling again for no particular reason," Hook leaned forward on the piano, "You need to talk to her. What do you have to lose?"

Frollo shrugged, "I don't know. I just get nervous around her. I always have. And the last time we talked we got into this huge fight and... I don't know if she still hates me."

"I don't think she hates you."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't know that. That's why I said think and not know," Hook chuckled a bit, "The point is, if you never say anything to her, nothing is going to get any better. You cannot be afraid to fight for what you want or you'll never get it."

Frollo nodded slowly, "I'll try to talk to her before the show."

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

Frollo twisted his hands nervously back stage. He could see the audience from the wings as they filed in. His eyes darted over the faces, looking for one in particular, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped a bit.

"Calm down," Hook said, "It's only me."

Frollo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Don't do that!"

Hook raised an eyebrow, "You seem nervous."

"I am nervous."

"You'll be fine," Hook glanced out into the audience, "She's not here yet?"

"She's in the lobby."

"Did you talk to her?" Frollo didn't answer, "You didn't?"

"I couldn't!" Frollo said. Hook cocked an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look, "Okay fine I was planning on it but I just… froze…"

"Right…"

"Do you know what happens when I try and talk to girls?"

"No, considering I've never seen you talk to any."

"I word vomit!"

"Word vomit?"

"I start talking and I can't stop and I just make myself look like a complete idiot," Facilier peered into the crowd.

He saw Gothel walk into the auditorium with Buddy. The CGI boy had his arm around a rather lovely looking girl with white blonde hair and tan skin. Gothel was alone. Hades tapped her on the shoulder and said something. He pointed to a row closer to the front of the looked at the seat and smiled lightly, she reached down on the seat and picked up a rose that was laying on the seat. Frollo's eyes went wide.

"What did you do?" He asked. His whole face was red.

"I assumed you wouldn't talk to her, so I took matters into my own hands."

"I should kill you right now."

"She had to know the song was for her somehow!"

"I should just, ugh!"

"Eloquent."

"Shut up," Frollo peered back into the audience and quirked an eyebrow when he saw Ursula walk in, "What's she doing here?"

Hook glanced over Frollo's shoulder into the crowd, "I-I have no idea."

Frollo looked over his shoulder and smirked, "You should have gotten her a rose too."

"Shut up."

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

"Is this seat taken?" Ursula said tapping Gothel on the shoulder. The dark haired girl looked at her surprised.

"Uh, no, no it isn't."

"Can I sit here?"

Gothel nodded and stared as Ursula sat down, "What are you doing here?" she asked out of the blue.

"I wanted to see the show," Ursula said with a weak smile. There were a few awkward moments between the girls, "Gothel I'm sorry about what happened. I should have said something when Cruella came after you. I'm sorry."

Gothel took a deep breath and thought for a while, "Could you get me back in?" She asked. Ursula took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Cruella would kill me for just being here. If it were up to me I'd be in the show."

Gothel smiled at her, "What would you do?"

"I play piano," Ursula said with a small laugh, "Cruella would end my social life though."

Gothel nodded slowly, "Why don't you just stop being friends with her?"

Ursula shrugged, "I honestly don't know," She looked at Gothel, "I miss talking to you though."

"If you really missed talking to me, you would stop being friends with Cruella," Gothel said as the lights began to dim. Ursula nodded solemnly as the lights went out.

Gothel watched as the acts went by. None of them had particularly interested her. For a group of villains, they were particularly dull when it came to talent. As Si and Am began playing a duet variation of Eleanor Rigby, Gothel opened the program and scanned the list of performers. Frollo was next. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The two had not talked in such a long time. Hell, Gothel didn't even know if he could sing. All of a sudden she became nervous. Not for herself, but nervous for him.

As Si and Am finished their song, the audience clapped politely. Frollo and Hook walked out onto the stage. Hook sat at the piano. Frollo fumbled with the microphone to get it to the proper height. He loosened the mic a bit too much and it slammed to the ground. A few kids in the audience snickered a bit as the gothic boy adjusted the mic again.

"Uh…" Frollo gulped as he scanned the audience. He spotted Gothel and he took a deep breath, "Uhm…" He looked out at the audience, "This is for someone who I care about a lot… you… you know who you are."

Gothel quirked her eyebrow. Her eyes darted down at the rose and then back up at Frollo. The boy nodded at Hook. Hook began playing a few chords on the piano. Frollo opened his mouth and began singing.

_I'd shave my head_

_I'd pierce my nose_

_I'd fail phys-ed_

_I'd burn all my clothes_

_If it pleases you_

_Then that's what I gotta do_

_What I wouldn't do for you_

_Woah oh_

_Whoah oh oh oh oh_

_Aaaah aaah_

_I'd swallow fire_

_I'd bathe in ice_

_Name your desire_

_And I'll do it twice_

_Just wave your hand_

'_Cause you know your wish, my command_

_What I wouldn't do for you_

_My life was school, weekend, and summer_

_With no direction, no aim_

_Safe to say, life was a bummer_

_Until perfection you came_

_And you made me see _

_All the things I could be_

_Things I never knew I could do_

_And you made me fall in love with you_

_I'd slay the beast_

_A thousand men_

_But that's just the least_

_My love, just say when_

_I know I'm not bright_

_And as for rich, not quite_

_But, what I wouldn't do for you_

_Ooh what I wouldn't do for you_

_What I wouldn't do for you_

Gothel felt her chest tighten in awe. Frollo looked directly at her and smiled softly as Hook played the last chord of the song. The audience applauded wildly. But Gothel stayed seated.

XXXXDXXXXVXXXXHXXXXSXXXX

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" Hades said, clapping Frollo on the shoulder.

Frollo winced a little at the hit, "Thanks," He rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"You were really fantastic," Mal said with a gracious smile, she noticed his eyes darting around the crowd, not particularly paying attention to anything, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Uh, yeah, no, kinda," He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Frollo turned around to see Gothel standing behind him, "Gothel," He said semi surprised.

"Can I talk to you?" She said softly. Frollo nodded and walked off to the side of the crowd with her, "Did you write that song?" She asked.

"Yeah…" There was another pause between them. Gothel opened her mouth to speak, but Frollo cut her off, "Before you ask, yes it's about you. I feel horrible about everything that happened between us and if I knew all of this would have happened I would have asked you out from the moment I saw you. You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. I mean not that beauty is everything. And I know that you can be so much more than you are right now because you're driven, not like bullheaded or anything, but driven. And I've had a crush on you from the beginning of the year and I-mph!"

Gothel pulled at his shirt collar, pulling him into a surprising kiss. When she pulled back, Frollo's eyes were wide. His blush stretched all the way to his ears. She smiled breathlessly at him.

"You talk too much sometimes," She said before pulling him back into another kiss. It was softer than the first. It meant so much more to both of them.

Ursula saw their exchange from down the hall and smiled to herself. She hadn't ever seen Gothel this happy before. She glanced down at the floor and wondered what would happen if she did what Gothel said, if she left Cruella's group and started doing what made her happy.

But she couldn't.

Not yet.

* * *

><p>TADA!<p>

FINALLY GOTHEL AND FROLLO YOU GUYS! I know you've been wanting that for a while. TADA!

AND IT ONLY TOOK 16 CHAPTERS TO DO IT!

Don't worry, their story line still has a loooooooooooong way to go.

And Facilier's card reading (the three card one) I actually entered his name into an online Tarot Reader for a three card Past Present Future draw and that's what came up. Knowing what happens to Facilier in PatF I find it a little freaky accurate.

and Lonbraj means Shadow in Hatian Creol... I'm so creative you guys.

REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!

I'M ALREADY WORKING ON AN OUTLINE FOR CHAPTER 17!


End file.
